Adolescencia
by soranji96
Summary: una niña caprichosa consentida que solo se preocupa por ella misma y que se le consede todo lo que desea ¿podria adaptarser a un colegio nuevo, diferente y a las dificulatades de la vida cotidiana?
1. nueva estudiante

Bueno este es mi primer Fan Fic asì que pido piedadXD es una realidad alternativa es un edxwin royxriza alxelicia

Declaimer:N/A FMA no me pertenece por que si fuera asì no ubiera terminado asì, ed y win se hubieran casado y todos felices y contentos jeje en fin ahí va

Adolecencia:

CAPITULO 1:Nueva Estudiante

VIERNES 30 DE MARZO DE 1916

Una chica rubia, tez blanca y ojos azules de 16 años, llegaba a su casa después de un "arduo" día de clases

-Estoy exhausta!! pruebas y mas pruebas ya estoy harta- decia winry casi a los gritos para que sus padres la escucharan

-Winry, ya llegaste-dijo su padre con un semblante de reproche

-Hola!!papi-se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla

-Como estuvo tu día-

-Hay!!no sabes super ABURRIDO nos dieron como 3 pruebas y-pero antes de que pudiera terminar el padre de Winry la detuvo

-Donde estuviste-lo dijo con una vos que que hizo temblar a la rubia

-No entiendo papi, estuve en la escuela como siempre, de que me hablas-se lo dijo tan inocente que Takehiro casi creyó que era una actriz profesional

-Winry no me mientas mas , llame a tu colegio y me dijeron que no llegaste, donde estuviste? quiero la verdad-

-...

-Te estoy ablando, me vas a contestar o no-

-Papi yo..., yo estuve ayudando a alguien y-

-A quien?, si se puede saber claro esta- dijo sarcásticamente

-Yo estuve con unas amigas...ayudándolas a...-

-Winry?-

-Estuve-no logro terminar cuando su padre de nueva cuenta la interrumpió

-Me harte-

-No entiendo, papi-

-Vasta se termino Winry, hable con el director de tu escuela y dijo que tenes las calificaciones mas baja de todo el salón, que me podes decir a eso-

-Yo te digo lo que pasa, es que los profesores me odian a muerte por que saben que soy rica, hermosa,lista y-

-Ya Winry ,que tiene que ver eso con las calificaciones-

-Y!!que obviamente por eso me hacen la vida imposible y me dan calificaciones que no merezco-

-Winry tome una desicion ... nos mudamos-

-Que??-

-Como lo escuchaste, tu madre esta descuerdo conmigo así que no le vayas a llorar a ella -dijo con determinación

-Espera papi, en donde estas pensando llevarme?-

-Pues a central, pedí el traslado luego de salir de tu escuela, salimos hoy a la a la tardecita para llegar el domingo y instalarnos así el lunes empisas en otra escuela-

-Padre!! sabes que si quieres castigarme con eso, pues te salio mal por que a cualquier lugar a donde yo valla voy a seguir siendo la misma y voy a tener muchos amigos igual de populares como yo y-nuevamente la interrumpió

-Si ya se, siempre te sales con la tuya, por eso el castigo que te daré en esta ocaciòn sera un poco diferente-

-Que quieres decir con diferente?-

-Vas a ir a una escuela publica-

-Es broma??-

-Como lo oíste, vas a ir a una escuela publica-

-Pero te juro que-

-Se termino-centecion takehiro

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CENTRAL

-Ya llegamos-dijeron a coro los hermanos

-Hola hijos, como fue su día-dijo trisha con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara

-Muy bien mamà, estuvo interesante-dijo el menor de los elric

-Al dile la verdad a mamà, la verdad es que estuvo ABURRIDO

-Hermano eso lo dirás por ti, por que a mi me tomaron las dos primeras pruebas del año y me diberti mucho-

-Estas bromeando, no es cierto-miraba a su hermano no creyéndole

-Por supuesto que no, de verdad me diberti -

-Pero, que le ves de divertido a una prueba-

-Y tu a leer todo el santo día-se estaba por armar una discusión cuando trisha interrumpió

-Chicos dejen de discutir,en 30 minutos estará el almuerzo, por que no suben arriba y se cambian para estar mas cómodos-

-Esta bien- exclamaron ambos,sin mas subieron a su cuarto para ponerse ropa mas cómoda

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 HORAS DESPUÉS

Mientras tanto una rubia con cara de pocos amigos viajaba con sus padres a central, no abia abierto la boca en todo el viaje, pensaba que si Asia eso su padre se sentiría mal y le sacaría el castigo, ella siempre Asia eso y siempre se salia con la suya pero esta vez no, Takehiro estaba mas que dispuesto que este castigo no fuera como los demás si no que fuera para corregir a Winry, estaba cansado de que sea una niña caprichosa pero de algún modo se sentía culpable por que sabia que parte de la culpa la tenia el por darle cuanto capricho se le antojaba, estaban a unos minutos de llegar cuando Takehiro hablo

-Winry, eso no te va a funcionar, estoy decidido a que vayas a esa escuela entendiste-

-...

-Ya dejala Takehiro, sabes como es, dentro de poco te volverá a hablar, cuando se de cuenta de que esta vez es enserio-hablo Sara despreocupando a su marido, ella sabia que Winry no podía estar mucho enojada sin hablarlo

-LLegamos señor- dijo el conductor, todos bajaron y salieron para contemplar la hermosa que era la casa incluso mas grande que en donde vivieron 16 años de su vida, entraron y miraron la casa por dentro era totalmente hermosa, incluso hasta avía pinturas de arte de muy buen gusto

-Hice que la prepararan antes de llegar-

-Mi amor es hermosa-dijo Sara con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Señor-unas cuantas sirvientas que estaban en la casa se presentaron y luego se ofrecieron a llevar sus maletas a las habitaciones, Winry seguía sin hablar aunque un poco mas tranquila

-Señorita suigame la llevare a su cuarto-sin decir nada winry se dispuso a seguir a la sirvienta-Esta es señorita Winry, es una de las mas lindas habitaciones que tiene esta casa

-Muchas gracias, ahora quiero estar sola, retirate-dijo secamente

-Con permiso- hizo una reverencia y se retiro- Winri se tiro pesadamente en su cama

-Por que me pasa esto a mi y lo peor es que me pelie con el y eso me dolio mas, por que soy asì todo es culpa de ese colegio de ricos que me mandaron toda la vida, me iso asi como soy-winry no era como aparentaba por fuera, las cosas que vivió en su colegio la isieron asì, pero enrelaidad era una niña sensible cariñosa amable que amaba a sus padres, se tapo la cabeza con la almohada y se dejo vencer por el sueño

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CENTRAL

-Al, mas rápido, que llegamos tarde-

-Hermano es tu culpa si te hubieras despertado mas temprano no hubiéramos llegado tarde-decía agitadamente casi sin respiración

-Bueno ya vasta de culparme, al fin llegamos-recuperando su respiración vieron como una limusina muy elegante se detenía, pero no le hicieron caso, corrieron al salón

-Bueno hermano te veo a la salida, adiós-

-Adiós al-estaba por girar la manija, cuando recordó lo que le dijo roy su mejor amigo por la broma que ed le avía jugado a el día de ayer "mantente alerta quisas yo también te salga con una sorpresita"

-No quiero ninguna sorpresita- y vio como una chica muy bien vestida se acercaba al salón y la dejo entrar a ella primero, Winry lo miro y no hizo mucho caso solo giro la manija y se dispuso a entrar, pero en ese momento se le cayo un balde con pintura roja en la cabeza, se escuchaba por todo el salón carcajadas de los alumnos, mientras que ed no aguantaba riza mirando a la pobre y winry se miraba toda cubierta de pintura horrorizada, por detrás se acercaba el profesor

-Que esta pasando aquí?-

CONTINUARA...

aclaraciones:winry tiene el mismo carácter de siempre solo que de afuera aparentara otra cosa a lo largo del fic se explicara , Solo pido Reviews plis así me animaran a seguir la historia,saluditos


	2. estrategias para travesuras

adolecencia

capitulo 2:Estrategias para travesuras

En el despacho del director Alex Louis Armstrong

-Señorita Rockbell, me puede decir lo que paso-

-Que paso, que paso!! pero que no ve que estoy toda llena de pintura, digame que cree que me paso-dijo muy altanera

-Antes que nada le recuerdo que esta hablando con el director de la escuela, no con una de sus amigas-

-Pero hola!!aquí una estudiante llena de pintura-seguía desafiando

-Señorita por que no mejor llamamos a sus padres para que la vengan a buscar-

-Al fin bueno que espera llame, llame!!-sin mas llamo a su secretaria para que llame a los padres Rockbell

-Bueno señorita, mire sera mejor que me empiece a tratar como el director de su escuela, si no me voy a tener que ver obligado a decirle a su padre como se comporta el primer día de clases-desia el director mientras tomaba el teléfono

-Pero usted me ve, estoy toda bañada de pintura y yo soy la que me comporto mal y esos esos...monstruos no les va a decir nada-

-Claro que si señorita Rocbell y ellos son sus nuevos compañeros no monstruos, esto no puede volverse repetir, para que sepa esto nunca ocurrió en la escuela de Great Riber shcool esta es una escuela impecable-

-Impecable pero "mi primer día de clases me bañaron de pintura"-

-Mire por que no va al baño para lavarse aunque sea la cara antes de que venga su padre mi secretaria le dará jabón y una tuaya-

-Esta bien!!-así se fue del despacho en rumbo al baño

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Todo esto me tiene que pasar a mi es injusto, seguro que después de esto mi papi me va a sacar de haca dios por favor, mirame estoy toda sucia-cuando salio del baño se encontró con uno de los alumnos que se estaban riendo de ella,y lo reconoció por que fue el que la dejo entrar primera al salón , edward no lo soporto la miro de arriba abajo y largo una carcajada involuntaria

-Espera, tu quien seas, acaso tu te estas riendo de mi de Winry Rockbell!!-endureciendo la mirada

-Ves a alguien mas aquí-

-Como te atreves, tu fuiste quien me dejo entrar primera, tu sabias lo que iba a pasar, que te pasa acaso yo te ice algo para que te la agarres con migo o que-

-Creo que estas exagerando, no crees?-

-Tu mira y dime si estoy exagerando-

-Esta bien te pido una disculpa pero igual no creo que sea "mi culpa"si no hubieras querido entrar primero no te hubiera pasado eso, como sea mis compañeros aunque se rieron también te quieren pedir una disculpa eso no era para ti-

-Deberás se quieren disculpar?-

-Claro, se sienten culpables, ensima que es tu primer día de clases y sabemos que el primer día de clases siempre se le asen difíciles a los nuevos alumnos -Winry no le respondió se le quedo mirando con duda, le parecía raro que sus nuevos compañeros se disculparan si ni siquiera la conosian, en su antigua escuela nadie se disculpaba tenían demasiado orgullo

-Winry- la llamo su padre, Winry lo miro de arriba abajo y se fue(enrealidad es lindo)penso

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

EN EL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR

-El director me explico todo, no ase falta que me digas nada-

-Papi, me vas a sacar de esta escuela de locos, verdad -puso una cara de carnero degollado

-Señor, el profesor Shao Tucker hablo con los estudiantes y dijo que todos estaban arrepentidos y aunque a la señorita Rockbell le toco el baño de pintura no era para ella si no una broma para otro de los alumnos, se que no se justifica pero le diré que esto nunca paso antes esta es una escuela respetable y- Takehiro lo interrumpió

-Lose director fue un accidente, lo entiendo, le puedo hacer una pregunta aquí tiene duchas-

-Si pero por que lo pregunta?-

-Winry no se podría bañar aquí, así no pierde un día de clases-

-Que!! no Papi que dices-

-Winry no quiero que pierdas un día de clases. ya perdiste 1 hora, que dice director-

-Por supuesto, que se bañe aquí-

-Bueno entonces, Winry yo me quedo con el director ya que vine quiero hablar de unos asuntos, vete a bañar-

-Pero, pero Papi la pintura no se me ira del todo-

-Tus compañeros saben por que iras asìahora ve-Winry resignada partio para el baño

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLASE DE HISTORIA PROFESOR SHAO TUCKER

-Edward de veras te cruzaste con esa chica que bañamos de pintura?-pregunto Roy

-Pues si, sabes no se por que pero creo que es una de esas ricachonas que tienen dinero-pensando en como le hablo

-Por que lo dices-pregunto Nina quien estaba sentada atrás junto con Elicia

-A pues por que como me hablo, tiene como la vos "refinada"no se me pareció eso-

-Pues espero que esa chica le hable al director para que nos saque el castigo de no tener receso por una semana, que injusto eso no era para ella si no para ti Edward-dijo Elicia señaldolo con el lápiz

-Esperen que ahora me echan la culpa a mi por que no se lo dicen a Roy que el puso el balde "e"-

-Ya callateM ENANO-

-A QUIEN LE DICES TAN ENANO QUE PARA VERLO TIENE QUE SER A TRAVÉS DE UNA LUPA-

-Que pasa ahí atrás, no fue suficiente el castigo que les puso el director para que ahora vengan a molestar a toda la clase-

-Lo sentimos profesor-se disculparon los cuatro chicos a coro

-Cambiando de tema-empeso a decir havoc-van a hacer "eso"-

-Pero que cosa van a hacer?-pregunto Elicia

-No te dijeron Elicia?- pregunto havoc

-Por supuesto que no como crees, es hija de uno de los profesores-se adelanto Fuery

-Oigan eso no es justo, exijo que me digan que van a hacer, juro que no digo nada, saben como es este curso nos ayudamos entre si y no delatamos a nadie-se defendió Elicia

-Esta bien te diremos vamos a robar una copia del examen de matemáticas de la profesora Izumi Curtis-

-Pero que, digo en vez de hacer eso por que no estudian-dijo Elicia con una voz de madre que esta castigando a sus hijos

-Mira lo que pasa es que nos enteramos por uno de los estudiantes del otro curso que nos van a dar una prueba sorpresa pasado mañana y no podemos estudiar de un día para el otro no cees se defendio edward

-Así es, Elicia ten en cuenta que nosotros no somos tan inteligente como tu-dijo Nina para que su amiga entienda

-Esta bien pero yo no quiero ninguna copia yo me basto-dijo poniendo una cara de decepción

-Pero quien va por los exámenes-pregunto Nina

-Pues botamos y salieron Edward y Roy-dijo falman

-Atrás, no entendieron lo que les dije hace un rato quieren que los castigue-

-Disculpe profesor-dijeron a coro los alumnos

-Sera mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar si no nos van a volver a castigar, roy y yo iremos mañana a las 6:30am-

-Esperate por que tan temprano-dijo Roy con una cara de perro desganado

-Antes de que empiecen las clases, entramos 7:45 y mientras le entregamos a todos los del salón se nos ara mas tarde, por eso, entendiste-

-Esta bien-bajo la cabesa como el perdedor, tocaron a la puerta del salòn

-Adelante-dijo tucker en eso entro el director junto con Winry y la presento

-Les presento a Winry Rockbell ella a partir de hoy sera una nueva alumna de Great River School-todos la miraron nadie dijo nada, solo la miraban

CONTINUARA...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Quiero agradeser a los que leyeron mi fic y mas a los que dejaron Reviews me alegro de que les aya gustado, espero que este tambien sea de su agrado, espero Reviews, saludos


	3. Recuerdos del pasado

adolecencia

tercer capitulo:Recuerdos del pasado

LUNES 2 DE ABRIL 9:00am

-Bueno señorita Rocbell, tome asiento atrás de la señorita Nina y Elicia, por favor-señalándolas con un dedo

-Esta bien-dijo seca sentandoce atrás de Nina y Elicia, todos los chicos de la clase se le quedaron mirando y murmurando lo hermosa que era y como caminaba con tanta sensualidad, cuando Winry se percato de que la estaban observando los miro de arriba abajo pensando(en dode me vine a meter)

-Profe-dijo levantando la mano

-Si, señorita Rockbell-

-Digame, acaso usted enseña cs naturales-

-No, enseño historia, por que dice que enseño cs naturales?-

-A bueno es que tengo entendido que las cs naturales enseñan la naturaleza los animales y todo eso, y aquí parece que los leones asechan mucho no cree?-mirando a los chicos de la otra fila gineandole un ojo y sonrriendoles, los chicos se giraron y apareció un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas, Winry se reía para sus adentros, le encantaba hacer avergonzar Roy una carcajada involuntaria, y los demás del salón también empezaron a reírse incluido Edward

-Por que no seguimos con lo nuestro-dijo el profesor sonriendoles a los chicos de la otra fila aun sonrojados,el profesor enpesò a dar la materia mientras Nina y Elicia se giraban para saludar a su nueva compañera

-Hola, soy Elicia, mucho gusto-estirando la mano-y ella es Nina-Winry las miro por un momento dudando en saludarlas gentilmente, pero luego pensó que si tenia que quedarse todo el semestre seria mejor que se hable con alguien si no se le arìa mas difícil o aunque sea asta que convenciera a su papà de que la saque de esta escuela

-Mucho gusto, Winry Rokcbell, para servirlas a ustedes-dijo pícaramente y sonriendo

-Que simpática-dijo Nina sonriendole

-Disculpa, por lo de la pintura-dijo Elicia muy apenada

-Todo bien, no se aflijan aunque se me va a hacer muy difícil quitarme completamente la pintura azul del pelo-poniendo una sonoriza falsa

-Que pena, la pintura en realidad era una broma para Edward , pero no nos imaginábamos que iba a llegar una nueva estudiante justo hoy, disculpanos nuevamente-dijo Nina bajando la cabeza

-Y quien es ese tal Edward?-

-A pues, es el rubio que esta en el cuarto banco-dijo Elicia señalándolo

-A si, ya se quien me dicen, les hago una pregunta, ese chico tiene novia-

-Edward, no no tiene, por que?-dijo mirándola con duda

-No, por nada, solo preguntaba-

-Sera mejor que nos pongamos a copiar el texto, si no el profesor nos castigara-

-Si, claro-Elicia y Nina se giraron para copiar mientras que Winry sonreía muy malvadamente

-Quisas no me aburra tanto en este colegio después de todo ese tal Edward puede ser mi mdiversiónientras sigo aquí-dijo en un murmullo,pasaron las horas y ya era hora de volverse a su casa, Winry hablo animadamente con Nina y Elicia las horas de clase, se podía decir que ya eran amigas y a Winry no le parecían tan desagradables como pensó que serian

A la salida del colegio 12:05

-Winry, no te gustaría ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños el sábado, es solo para chicas voy a hacer un piyama partí-dijo Elicia muy animada

-Bueno...claro que si, encantada-dijo medio dudando, no sabia en las condiciones que vivían sus nuevas "amigas"

-Mira, esta es la dirección de mi casa-

-Esta bien-y le dedico una sonrisa a sus nuevas amigas, no sabia por que pero esa sonrisa si fue verdadera después se quedo pensando

-Bueno, adiós, Winry-se despidieron Nina y Elicia

-Asta mañana-

-------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE WINRY

-Winry, como te fue en tu primer día de clases, a pesar de los acontecimientos de hoy a la mañana-

-Papi muy bien, ya me hice nuevas amigas-dijo con su sonrisa falsa

-En serio, bueno sube a cambiarte, ya va a estar el almuerzo-sin mas Winry fue a cambiarse,alrededor de unos minutos bajo y se sentó junto a su padre y su madre

-Hija me puedes decir lo que paso hoy-dijo su madre con preocupación

-Mami nada, ya esta todo bien no te preocupes, hasta hice nuevas amigas y me la pase bien, me invitaron a un piyama partí en su casa el sábado, creen que puedo ir?-

-Winry, que suerte claro que puedes ir pero yo te voy a acompañar, esta bien-

-Si mami,te pasa algo Papi, estas muy callado-

-No hija, esta todo bien, estefania empieza a servir la comida-su padre sabia que era una estrategia de Winry para que le sacara el castigo, pero no arìa nada ya estaba decidido a que Winry se comportara como una señorita de su edad madura y no como una nena caprichosa que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero esta vez su padre se estaba confundiendo por primera vez, su hija no solo maduraría en ese colegio si no que su vida daría un giro de 360 ya no estaría en esa cajita de cristal donde su padre la mantuvo todo este tiempo, si no que conoseria la vida tal cual es y se mesclarian amor,odio,traiciones y mentiras y su hija ya no seria nunca mas la misma

---------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE EDWARD

-Ya llegue-dijo Edward serrando la puerta con llave

-Hermano donde estabas-

-Estaba en lo de Roy arreglando un asunto-

-Ya estara el almuerzo-

-Mamà fue al supermercado a comprar unas cosas, Puedo preguntar que vas a hacer-dijo al con curiosidad

-A que te refieres-

-No soy tonto algo planeas tu y Roy que cosa es?-

-Esta bien te lo diré, pero no le digas a nadie, vamos a robar una copia del examen de la profesora de matemáticas-

-Hermano, pero que pasara si los agarran-

-No lo harán, quedate tranquilo, Al-

-Pues hace lo que quieras, pero luego si los agarra el director los expulsarían, el director es bueno no tonto y- su hermano lo interrumpió

-Si Al, esta bien, me iré a bañar, estoy muy cansado-subiO las escaleras ignorando al pobre Al

-Esta bien hazlo que quieras, luego no me vengas a llorar-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

MARTES 3 DE ABRIL 6:20am

Casa de Winry

-Papi, porfié sacame de ese colegio de locos, si plis!!-decía con una vos de niña chiquita, ya se había cansado de hacer que todo estuviera bien cuando no lo estaba

-Winry no, vasta ya te impuse el castigo y no te lo voy a sacar ya estoy harto de que siempre te salgas con la tuya, vas a seguir en ese colegio hasta que termine el año me entendiste, y no quiero ni una sola palabra mas al respecto, sube a arriba para cambiarte, acuerdate que el profesor de historia quiere hablar con vos de tus notas y pidió que llegaras un rato antes -lo dijo con un tono de determinación, esta ves Winry no se estaba saliendo con la suya y le daba mucha rabia, ella siempre convencía a su papà de hacer lo que ella quisiera

-Esta bien, papà- bajo la mirada y fue caminando a su habitación

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

EN EL COLEGIO

-Roy te puedes apurar, ya son las 6:35am-

-Si, ya voy-dijo con vos de dormido,entraron al colegio y caminaron a la oficina del director, se pusieron a revisar el maletín a ver si encontraban la copia que la profesora de matemáticas que le avía dado al director para que la guarde, al fin las encontraron cuando ed vio algo que le llamo la atención en la computadora

-Roy, vete yo luego te alcanzo-

-Pero que vas a hacer, vámonos que nos van a descubrir-

-Dije que ya voy Roy, vete Hace la copia a los exámenes y repartelos, que yo ya te alcanzo-sin mas Roy se fue y Edward empezó a leer, el director tenia una ficha de la nueva Winry Rockebell, ed no supo por que pero decidió leerla y se dio cuenta de algo, el nombre del padre de Winry era el mismo hombre que dejo morir a su padre, estaba totalmente seguro puesto que averiguo todo de ese tipo el nombre completo, en donde trabajaba, en donde vivía, Edward recordó cuando su padre murió, en esa cama de hospital cuando era pequeño, el doctor Rockbell no hizo nada para salvar a su padre, lo odiaba con toda su alma, dejo morir a unas de las personas que mas amaba, entonces en esos momentos decidió vengarse vengarse de ese tipo y se le ocurrió un plan para acercarse a ese tipo por medio de su hija

------------------------------------------------------

-Profesor tucker, ya llegue-dijo winry con una sonrisa en los labios

-Como esta, señorita Winry-

-Muy bien, que quería hablar de mis calificaciones-aun con la sonrisa, su padre le dijo que si tenia una solo queja por parte de los profesores o del director no le daría mas dinero mensual para comprarse todo lo que ella quisiera

-Bueno, es que estuve viendo sus calificaciones y e notado que son muy bajas las de su anterior escuela-

-E...si lo que pasa es que yo no e...- enpesò a tartamudear

-Esta bien, señorita-

-Perdón?-

-Yo le daré un trabajo practico y si usted me lo hace perfecto yo no tomare en cuenta estas notas para la calificación del primer trimestre le parece-

-Si, se lo agradezco, muchas gracias-

-Bueno, me haría un favor-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

EN CANADA

-Riza, ya vasta iras a lo de tu prima para quedarte el resto del año, entiendes que esto es una oportunidad para mi y no la quiero desperdiciar-

-Si mamà yo entiendo, pero no puedo ir contigo, sabes como es Winry, me choca que sea tan superficial, solo por que venimos de una familia de posición económica muy buena no significa que nos sentamos superiores, abeses creo que solo tiene aire en la cabeza-

-Entiendo tu prima es así y no cambiara por que tu se lo digas y no quiero que vuelvas a repetir de que Winry tiene solo aire en la cabeza, tu tío ya me dijo que podes ir, y ya esta decidido la pròxima semana iras para aya y no quiero ninguna objeción-dijo con determinación la madre de riza

-Esta bien, mamà-Riza bajo la cabeza, yendo para su cuarto derrotada

------------------------------------------------------------

EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR

-Eso are-dijo edward al vació con una fría mirada -esa chica me ayudara a cumplir mi objetivo, hasta que ese tipo pague no descansare en paz y su hijita también pagara así se dará cuenta como se sufre con el dolor que le causan a un ser querido... se que ella no tiene la culpa pero...-en eso se habré la puerta del despacho del director

-Pero, que estas haciendo aquí-repentinamente Edward sube la mirada y se encuentra con...

CONTINUARA...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Que mala lo deje en suspenso, bueno espero que les aya gustado el chap, nuevamente les agradezco a las personas que leen mi fic y mas a las personas que me dejaron rewires,saludos


	4. sentimientos

Adolecencia

cuarto capitulo:sentimientos

-Que estas haciendo aquí, Edward-

-Winry... no te dijeron lo que íbamos a hacer Roy yo-

-Creo que Nina dijo algo de que iban a robar un examen, pero no creí que serìa verdad-

-Y que, me vas a delatar,sabes algo si dices algo los demás no te aceptarían en nuestro grupo-

-No entiendo, por que lo dices-

-No se como sería en tu antigua escuela, pero aquí nosotros tenemos códigos-

-A que te refieres con códigos?-

-Pues nosotros no delatamos a nadie de nuestro curso, cuando alguien de nuestros compañeros es acusado de algo nosotros interferimos, entiendes a lo que me refiero-

-La verdad no, por que no le veo caso de que se arriesguen por alguien si ese alguien es culpable-

-Winry, aquí no es como en tu colegio que no entiendes, si te piensas quedar aquí tienes que saberlo, en nuestro curso no aceptamos traidores o "delatores"-

-Ok,ok yo no voy a decir nada pero quiero una copia, ok-

-Lo dices enserio-

-Claro, por que no me crees?-Edward la miro por unos instantes por un momento se arrepintió por pensarle en hacerle daño a Winry, si es cierto que era caprichosa,egoísta,egocéntrica y mucho mas pero no sabia por que, pero creía que enrealidad era una buena persona, pero el no podía retractarse estaba decidido, edward iba a decirle algo cuando escucharon unos pasos

-Viene alguien, escondete-dijo Winry tratando de encontrar algún lugar para que se esconda edward-abajo del escritorio del director,apurate edward-edward se escondió abajo del escritorio donde había un hueco amplio

-Señorita Winry, encontró lo que le pedí-

-Lo estaba buscando, pero no lo encontraba, profe-

-Creo que aquí esta, señorita-dijo señalando al lado de la computadora la carpeta

-A si, yo lo agarro,disculpe que distraída-

-Si, mejor nos vamos, señorita Rockbell-

-Si, profesor-salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a el salón, pensamiento de Winry(por que me meto en estos quilombos???)

--------------------------------------------------------------

CANADA

-No lo puedo creer, por que,es injusto tengo que ir con Winry, Lu , no nos baremos en todo el año, amiga-

-Riza, ya vas a ver que todo va a salir bien con tu prima, el año que viene seguro nos volveremos a ver, y ya veras que todo va a volver a hacer como antes, entiende que tu mamà no puede desperdiciar esta oportunidad-

-Claro, pero que pasa cuando mi novio regrese y no estoy ni yo ni mi mamà para explicarle-

-No te preocupes, yo le cuento lo que paso el seguro va a entender, y le daré el numero de la casa de tu prima para que te llame-

-Muchas gracias, no se que arìa sin ti amiga-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

ESCUELA

mientras en la escuela Roy repartía los exámenes a sus compañeros

-Genial, los consiguieron-dijo havoc con un tono de felicidad

-Si así es, ya hice todas las copias para todo el salón-dijo Roy muy orgulloso

-Roy te quería decir algo-bajando la cabeza

-Que cosa-pregunto curioso

-Es que, me da vergüenza decírtelo- sonrojandoce

-Por que te da vergüenza, si somos amigos-frunciendo el seño

-Me gusta...-

-Oye oye, si vas a decir que te gusto, para el carro que no son esos mis gustos-dijo indignado cruzado de brazos

-Podrías serrar un poquito el pico cuando hablo, o es muy difícil-

-Esta bien, ya quien te gusta-

-Alguien cuyo nombre empieza con N-

-Puedes dejarte de acertijos ya dime...espera ya me acorde, te refieres a-pero cuando iba a decir el nombre havoc le tapo la voca

-Si, es ella-

-Pero, por que me tapaste la boca-pregunto cruzado de brazos sin entender

-Pues por que te conozco, y se que lo ibas a gritar a los cuatro vientos-

-Si tienes razón, pero por que me lo dices a mi, dicelo a Nina-

-No me atrevo-

-Pero por que no vas y le decis, me gustas, le das un beso y ya se enamora al instante-

-Eso aces tu, pero yo no soy tu, no lo entiendes, a ti no hay chica que se te resista-

-Si tienes razón, con un solo guiño de mi ojo ya las tengo a mis pies-dijo giniandole un ojo a una chica que pasaba y aciendo que esta se sonrojara,pasaron un rato hablando de como se tenia que declarar a Nina cuando llego la hora de entrar a clases, todos entraron al salón menos Havoc y Nina que le pidió que se vieran en el patio, tenìa que decírselo ahora si no después no se atrevería mas

-Que pasa Havoc, por que me citaste aquí-Pregunto curiosa

--------------------------------------------------------

EN EL SALÓN

Profesor Maes Hughes cs políticas

-Acontinuaciòn les voy a dar un trabajo de grupo, quiero que elijan a un solo compañero para hacerlo, yo los voy nombrando y quiero que me digan el nombre del que quieren que sea su compañero, esta bien-

-Si-respondieron a coro todos los alumnos,nombro a barios, cuando fue el turno de edward de escoger a su compañero

-Edward, tu con quien quieres estar-dijo mirando a la lista que tenia en las mano

-Yo quiero estar con Winry, claro que si ella quiere-todos en el salón lo miraron,edward siempre elegía a uno de sus amigos Roy,Havoc,Breda,Furye, Nina,Elicia , siempre alguno de ellos pero nunca a una recién llegada, que ni conosia

-Claro que si, encantada de ser tu compañera-con una sonrisa picara

-Bueno esta bien, ahora pondré en el pizarron las pautas con las cuales van a hacer el trabajo, quiero que este para el procciomo martes a la segunda hora 8:45am-

-Edward, puedo saber que estas tramando-

-A que te refieres, Roy-

-No me digas, que te gusta la chica esa-

-Por que me lo preguntas?-

-Tu eres muy transparente y si te gustara yo me hubiera dado cuenta, dime la verdad te gusta o no-

-Claro es muy linda, pero-

-Pero que-

-Ya Roy, luego te cuento con mas detalles lo que pienzo hacer-pensamiento de edward (si ,are eso)

----------------------------------------------

EN EL PATIO

-Havoc ya se izo tarde, estamos hace rato haca, que pasa que me quieres decir-

-Si lo que pasa, es que yo...yo...yo-empeso a tartamudear

-que?-

-tu me...gustas-Nina se quedo atontada no sabia que hacer o decir o como actuar estaba sonrojada al extremo

-E... yo pues...-pero antes de que dijera algo havoc se echo a correr

-Espera havoc-el se detuvo-Lo siento-bajando la cabeza-A mi me gusta otra persona, yo no quiero herir tus sentimientos pero...-la interrumpió

-Quien es-

-e pues es-

-es Roy-la interrumpió nuevamente

-Por que dices eso-

-Como que por que, la mitad del grado le gusta Roy, tu no serias la esepsion-

-Entonces la soy-

-Como, entonces quien te gusta?-

-El que me gusta es-

------------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE ROY

-Me voy esta decidido, no me vas a poder detener, ya es muy tarde-

-Deja de decir estupideces quieres, tu no te vas a ninguna parte-

-Yo te amo, pero no puedo seguir viviendo así-

-Eugenia, vos no te vas a ninguna parte-decía agarrándola del brazo

-Ariel, me lastimas-

-Que no pensas en tu hijo, en Roy ,que crees que estas haciendo-

-No lo soporto mas me voy a ir, y después voy a mandar a buscar a mi hijo, sueltame- finalmente la soltó

-Vete-

-Como?-

-Vete, te quires ir pues vete, pero no vuelvas mas y no busques a mi hijo, por que todavía no conoces lo que soy capas de hacer, entendiste-lo dijo con un tono que a Eugenia tembló y por un instante tuvo miedo

-Yo me voy, pero-no la termino dejar de hablar cuando la saco a la calle la puso en la limusina y le dijo al chofer que no la dejara escaparse que llevara al aeropuerto y que estuviera ahí hasta que se valla,el padre de Roy en estos últimos años se avía convertido en alguien muy poderoso en la ciudad, pero se le avían subido los sumos a la cabeza ya no era el mismo, se lo demostraba así a su esposa y a su hijo, cada vez se alejaba mas de el,cuando la limusina ya no se veía Ariel susurro

-Si te le acercas a mi hijo, te juro que no vives para contarlo-

------------------------------------------------

EN EL SALON

clase de cs politicas

-Winry, por que aceptaste a edward es que acaso te gusta-pregunto Elicia con curiosidad y mezclada con un poco de tristeza

-Por que me preguntas eso-

-Por que alguien de este salón le gusta mucho y demasiado edward, y le dolería mucho que tu y el-no la dejo terminar

-Acaso esa persona eres tu, a ti te gusta Edward-Winry podía ser nunca podría dañar a una amiga eso nunca le gusto, que una amiga de ella sufra y mucho menos que se peliaran por un chico, eso nunca le gusto y nunca le gustaría, si a Elicia le gustaba edward ella no arìa absolutamente nada con el, nisiquiera jugar

-Bueno yo...yo...-

CONTINUARA...

---------------------------------------------

Espero que les aya gustado el chap y nuevamente agradezco a las personas que leen mi fic y mas a las que dejan Reviews,hasta el aproximo saludos


	5. declaraciòn

Adolecensia

quinto capitulo:declaraciòn

ESCUELA 9:30AM

-Claro que no win como crees, a mi no me gusta edward-girandoce para que su amiga no le viera el sonrojo

-Entonces, a quien le gusta?-pregunto, con curiosidad

-Pues a ... perdoname, no te puedo decir- aun mirando hacia el frente

-Pero, por que no me puedes decir, Elicia -pero antes de que terminara de hablar el profesor las interumpiò

-Señoritas por que no prestan atención a la clase, Elcia mi amor dale buen ejemplo a tu nueva amiga, si- Elicia deseo que se la tragara la tierra, todos los alumnos la miraban reprimiendo una carcajada

-Lo siento-dijeron las dos chicas a coro,mientras Winry pensaba si era verdad lo que su amiga le decía, ella no quería que sufriera para nada, pero también se preguntaba -Por que me preocupo tanto por ella, si la acabo de conoser-dijo en un susurro

---------------------------------------------------

EN EL PATIO

-Lo siento, pero no puedo darte falsas esperanzas-

-Claro que lo entiendo,dime...te gusta mucho-

-Pues... si-totalmente sonrojada

-Sabes-dijo poniendo una falsa sonrisa en sus labios y agarandola de los hombros y girándola para que lo mire -ya me siento mejor, te pude decirte lo que siento y eso es lo mas importante, te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo Nina, dile lo que sientes, no importa que no te corresponda, si no se lo dices el pensara cada día mas en ti como una amiga- lo dijo con una seriedad que Nina lo miro fijo por unos momentos-debemos irnos, estuvimos ausentes durante casi toda la clase de cs políticas, el profesor nos castigara-dijo girandoce y empezando a caminar

-Jean- lo llamo, el se detuvo sin mirar hacia a tras-Muchas gracias-Havoc no dijo nada,se dispuso a seguir caminado y le izo una seña a Nina para que lo siguiera,cuando llegaron al salón pidieron permiso para pasar, el profesor los miro con una cara

-Profesor lo que pasa es que Nina se sintió mal y fuimos a la emfermerìa, disculpe por no avisar- poniendoce un poco nervioso

-Esta bien pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, si hubiera sido la profesora Izumi Curtis, ya hubieran estado muertos los dos-gotica, mientras Nina y Havoc se sentaban en sus asientos

-Nina es cierto que estuviste con Havoc en la enfermería te sientes bien- Nina pensò en contestarle con la verdad pero no podía decirle todo, si no le tendría que decir que lo rechazo por que le gustaba alguien mas y no se atrevía era el único secreto que tenia con su mejor amiga aunque Elicia lo sospechaba

-Si, me dolía un poco el estomago, solo eso no te preocupes-Elicia la miro con duda no sabia por que, pero no le creía pero no quiso decir nada ella sabia que su amiga no tendría ningún secreto con ella, y si le estuviera escondiendo algo tarde o temprano se lo siria, termino la clase de el profesor de cs políticas, a continuación vendría la tan esperada prueba de la profesora curtis, todos estaban muy nerviosos acausa de eso, sabían que la profesora curtis era muy estricta y tenían un poco de miedo por si descubría lo que avían hecho, pero al contrario de sus damas compañeros, Edward no se sentía así quisas era por que estaba pensando en cosas mas importantes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

EN EL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR

-Profesora hoy dara su examen a los alumnos de 2 año-

-Asi es director, déjeme decirle que estara bastante complicado-

-Pues, espero que todos los alumnos la aprueben-

-Lo dudo, creo que la mayoría van a desaprobarlo-

-Por que lo dice-

-Bueno, ya todo un mes estuve con ellos y les veo muy bajo rendimiento y-se detuvo al ver que le faltaba algo en su mochila

-Susede algo profesora?-

-Creo que me olvide un examen, y tenia todos justos para los alumnos, incluso el de la nueva estudiante que usted me dijo-

-A pero creo que usted me avía dado una copia, no es así -

-A es cierto, no le importaría, no quiero que ningún alumno deje de hacerla-

-En absoluto, ahora mismo se la doy-busco por todos los cajones y nada, no lo encontró --profesora no la encuentro,estoy seguro de que la deje aqui-

-Como, entonces que paso, donde están la copia?-

-Disculpe, no sabría desirle-rascandoce la cabeza

-Esta bien, no se preocupe, iré a hacerle una copia mas a el kiosco de la esquina-

-Esta bien señorita,disculpe, que cabeza la mia-

---------------------------------------------------------

20 minutos, después en el salón

-Bueno alumnos tomen los exámenes, y en exactamente 30 segundos quiero que lo empiecen, no quiero ver a nadie copiarse, si no se le sacara el examen y se le pondrá un 1, tienen exactamente 45 minutos para terminarlo, y a la nueva alumna espero que este preparada también, Rockbell-la llamo

-Si profesora, estoy muy preparada, bueno en mi otro colegio el nivel era mas alto y-

-Ya, esta bien rockbell, están listos-

-Si-dijeron todos a coro,apenas les entrego el examen los chicos lo cambiaron por la copia y se asían los que copiaban, al terminar la profesora les puso una tarea y se dispuso a calificar los exámenes pero cada examen que corregía estaba perfecto no entendía incluso el de Edward que pensaba que seria el peor, entonces recordó algo,al terminar las clases la profesora se retiro 10 minutos antes de lo avitual y les dijo a los alumnos que ya se podían ir a su casa, fue al despacho del director y tuvieron una platica bastante extensa

-Director tenemos que tomar una determinación a todo esto, no le parece-

-Si, esto no puede volver a pasar-

-Me retiro, lo veo mañana, compermiso-

-Propio, señorita-sin mas, se retiro pero el día de mañana los alumnos se arrepentirían de lo que avían echo

-------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE NINA

Nina estaba en su avitaciòn pensando en lo que ocurrió hoy y mas en el consejo que le dijo Havoc, sabia que tenia que actuar cuanto antes, lo sabia cuando al fin se decidió agarro el teléfono y marco

-Si, Hola-se escuchava del otro lado del teléfono

-Edward...,hola soy Nina-

-Hola Nina, que cuentas-

-Queria ver si nos podíamos ver, te tengo que decir algo-con la voz entrecortada

-Si claro ven a mi casa, estoy solo, le avía dicho que venga a Winry por lo del proyecto, pero dijo que mejor mañana, por que según ella tenia que ir con el modisto particular de ella-

-...

-Nina, estas ahi-

-Si, disculpa me quede pensando en algo, no te molesta-

-Claro que no, estoy super aburrido-

-Bueno, entonces salgo para alla, ahora mismo-

-Deacuerdo, adiós-Nina sin darse cuenta puso una sonrisa de felicidad

-Mamà, me voy a la casa de edward-

------------------------------------------------------

EN EL MODISTO

-Hay primor, que lindo que te queda, va a vos te queda todo lindo-

-Gracias, Loreto eres un amor-

-Bueno hermosa, entonces doce vestidos, diez minifaldas y 25 yins-

-Si, lore-

-Por sierto, ya tienes novio-

-Estas loco lore, quieres que me ate tan joven-

-Como, que te aten?-

-Y, HOLA!! si tienes novio ellos quieren que seamos fieles todo el tiempo, creen que somos de ellos solo por estar de novios, por favor tengo 16 años, y todavía me faltan muchos chicos por engañar-

-Si tienes razón, primor-

-Por cierto como va todo con Maik-pregunto Winry

-Pues ahi va e, por que se aparece cuando le da la gana-

-Como lore, yo que tu lo boto, que onda como te va a hacer eso a vos-

-Si primor, pero yo lo quiero-suspirando

-Hay, que mala onda-

-Bueno, pero ya vasta de hablar de ese de ese rubio teñido, por que no mejor me cuentas como te fue en esa escuela-

-Todo bien, bueno a pesar de lo que me paso el primer día, creo que este año no va a hacer tan horrible como pensaba, me voy a divertir mucho-puso una sonrisa malvada, quisas no le resulte todo como ella lo esparaba

-----------------------------------------------

EN CASA DE EDWARD

-Hola, Edward-dandole un beso

-Pasa-regalandole una sonrisa

-PerdÒn por molestarte, pero es que quería decirte algo-dirigiendose a la sala

-Como que molestas, somos amigos o no-sentandoce

-...

-Nina sucede algo?-Edward la miraba y no entendía que le pasaba, estaba callada y tenia la mirada hacia el suelo, se acerco a ella y le levanto la cara

-Que sucede? acaso te paso algo malo-Nina tenia un sonrojo muy leve en su rostro, tan leve que Edward no lo noto

-...

-Nina?-

-No-

-Como?-

-No Edward...tu y yo nunca podremos ser amigos-

-Nina que dices, acaso ice algo en lo que te molesto o-le tapo la boca con un dedo

-Yo no puedo ser tu amiga, por que por que...edward tu me gustas-

-Como?

-Edward lo siento, yo no quería decirte nada por que no quería que nuestra amistad se esfumara, pero me di cuenta que desde que te conozco nunca pensé en ti como en un amigo-Edward no dijo nada se levanto y penso detenidamente lo que su "amiga" le decía pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio hasta que nina se levanto y se dispuso a irce, comprendiendo que Edward no le corespondia,cuando agarro la manija de la puerta Edward la tomo de la mano y la giro para que mirarla estuvieron unos minutos así Nina estaba mas roja que un tomate, ella quería saber lo que pensaba edward, tenia mucho miedo en ser rechazada

-Nina-empeso a hablar Edward

-Si-dijo tragando saliba

-Perdoname, pero no-Nina ya sabia donde iba a terminar la conversación, entonces lo interumpio

-Esta bien, Edward yo ya te dije lo que sentía no importa, sera mejor que me vaya-pero cuando estaba por girarse para irse Edward la paro

-No espera lo que quise desirte es que, perdoname por que nunca te lo dije, yo tampoco nunca te considere como una amiga-Nina lo miro con un signo de interogacion, Edward la miro muy dulcemente y empeso a acercar su rostro al de ella, la beso tiernamente, Nina le respondió afectuosamente, cuando se separaron Nina miro a Edward sin decir nada, todavía no lo podía creer

-Nina- empeso a decir edward, -Quiero pedirte... que seas mi novia-

-... sorprendida

CONTINUARA...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

No me maten jaja la actitud de ed ya se explicara, esto es un edxwin pero vamos a ponerle obtaculos a la pareja, les quiero agradeser a las siguientes personas que hacen que siga con este fic _miru yumi ,nekito-chan,nekogirlmorris,neko-o,kami-chan,eveling816121537_ muchas gracias por sus Reviews y tambien a los que la leen y reservan su opinion,hasta el proxiomo chap


	6. amor a primera vista

Adolecencia

sexto capitulo:amor a primera vista

CASA DE EDWARD 4:25 pm

Nina todavía no reaccionaba a la pregunta, se le quedo mirándolo mirando aquellos ojos ambarinos que le gustaban tanto,hasta que por fin salio de la nubes,se animo a decir

-Edward...lo dices en serio-

-Claro que si, acaso ya te arrepentiste-

-No, no es que no lo esperaba yo creia-Edward no la dejo terminar de hablar le tapo la boca

-Creiste que te rechasaria- asintió con la cabeza- Nina tu me gustas desde preescolar, que nunca te diste cuenta-

-Como, no entiendo-

-Pues si, es que nunca te lo dije por que como tu dijiste hace un rato no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, ahora repito la pregunta, Nina quieres ser mi novia a pesar de todos estoy años como amigos-Nina no respondió se acerco a Edward y le dio un tierno beso,Edward le corespondio pero antes que se separaran la puerta se abrió y los asusto, a ambos se separaron

-Que, que pasa aquí Edward,... perdon interrumpo algo-dijo Trisha, al notar el clima que avía entre ambos

-Mamà, como la pasaste con tus amigas-

-Muy bien, pero pasa algo-Nina estaba totalmente ruborizada

-No nada-trisha miro a nina esta muy rubirizada

-Mamà, Nina se estaba por ir, la voy a acompañar -dijo Edward notando la situación incomoda en la que estaba Nina

-Esta bien, hijo todabia no llego alphonse-

-No, no llego todavia-

-Esta bien vuelve temprano,adiós Nina-

-Asta pronto, señora-aun con su sonrojo,que parecía muy tierno según pensaba Trisha,ya saliendo de la casa

-Mira ahí esta alphonse,pero que le paso-dijo Nina notando algo raro

-Pero Al, que es lo que te paso-dijo Edward al notar que al estaba todo embarrado con lodo

-Me tope con un Ángel- Alphons estaba totalmente en la luna metido totalmente en sus pensamientos Edward y Nina se miraron no entendiendo lo que Al les decía

-Al, que dices estas loco, que te paso al... al... al..."AL"- grito y lo sacudió para así reaccionara, cuando volvió en si comenso a contarle a ed lo que avía pasado

-Hermano, creo que me enamore-

-Dices que te enamoraste-pregunto Nina con curiosidad

-Pues si, les contare-

---------------------------------------Flash Back(AlphonsePOV)---------------------

-Estaba caminando por la calle, empezaba a lloviznar cuando veo a una chica que sale de un casa la sigo con la mirada y en un momento la chica cruza la calle, y veo que un auto pasa por muy al lado de ella salpicandola toda de agua, voy a ver si se encuentra bien y la escucho quejandoce

-Esto no me puede pasar a mi, justo hoy-

-Señorita, se encuentra bien-

-Mira, crees que estoy bien,tengo una cena con una familia muy importante y si llego así mi papà me mata- estaba muy afligida al parecer era una cena muy importante,cuando de pronto pasan mis compañeros de clases en sus bisicletasas al percatarse de mi presencia me miraron y con maldad nos llenaron de lodo sin notar la presencia de la chica claro esta, nos ensuciaron de barro los dos, y siguieron su camino riendoce, la chica y yo nos miramos y tiramos una carcajada, cuando al fin nos paramos de reír le dije

-Disculpame, fue mi culpa, eran mis amigos asiendo una broma-

-Ya paso, no se por que pero hace tiempo que me río así ,en cualquier otra circunstancia me hubiera vuelto loca-

-Señorita, esta segura de que esta bien, digo por lo del auto es que paso muy cerca demasiado diría yo-

-No te preocupes no me paso nada, pero que edad tienes 80 disculpame pero me hablas de usted como mi abuela lo hacia-

-Disculpe, es que estoy acostumbrado a que alguien que no conozco le hable de usted-

-Creo que sera mejor que me valla a cambiar a lo de mi amigo lore, no puedo volver así a mi casa-

-Esta bien, disculpe nuevamente-pero cuando se fue la detuve, la tuve que detener por miedo a no volverla a ver la agarre de la mano y le pregunte

-Es una pena que quisas no nos volvamos a ver, señorita- ella me miro y note que se puso un poco roja

-No se por que..., pero creo que esta no es la ultima vez que nos volvamos a ver-se solto de mi mano, y se fue diciéndome hasta pronto

------------------------------Fin Del Flash Back-------------------

-Al, estas tratando de decir que te enamoraste por dos segundos que la conosiste-

-Si, eso estoy diciendo-

-Que romántico Al, y que onda como se llama- dijo Nina muy entusiasmada, Al lo penso y luego miro a Nina unos segundos

-Sabia que me faltaba preguntarle algo-

-Osea que ni siquieras sabes el nombre-dijo Edward sarcastico

-Pues, no-

-Y dices que te enamoraste, por favor Al-

-Hermano, tu no entiendes nada-pero Al se percato de algo que le llamo la atención

-Hermano-

-que-

-Por que Nina y tu están tomados de la mano-Nina miro a Edward y bajo la mirada con un sonrojo leve, apenada

-Al, es que Nina y yo nos pusimos de novios-

-Lo dicen de verdad, genial, me sorprende-

-Creo que yo me tengo que ir, voy a llegar tarde a mis leccione de ingles-dijo Nina aun con el sonrojo

-Hermano seguimos hablando en casa, acompaña a Nina-le ordeno

-Esta bien pero no la terminamos aquí, luego hablamos de ese supuesto enamoramiento tuyo-

-Si, claro-dijo indiferente empezando a caminar

-----------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE ROY

-Ya llegue, mamà, papà-en su casa no avía rastro de que hubiera alguien, ni en la sala ni en las recámaras, no abia ningún sirviente

-Que raro, donde esta todo el mundo-creyo que su padre estaría en el despacho de el, fue hasta ahí, cuando llego lo encontró sentado

-Al fin encuentro a alguien, llege tarde por que me quede con unos amigos- miro a su padre estaba bebiendo

-Que aces, papà es muy temprano para que estés bebiendo-

-...

-Pasa algo-

-Hijo, tengo que desirte algo-

-Que pasa-

-Tu madre-

-Le, paso algo-

-Es que... hoy la llamo una amiga parece ser que tenia un problema muy grave y tubo que ir de urgencia, yo le di permiso para ir por que al parecer le avía pasado algo grave a su amiga, al transcurso de unas horas me llamaron unos oficales y...-

-y que, papà que pasa dime-

-Hijo tu madre...murio-Roy se quedo paralizado, su madre a la que tanto amaba, muerta

-------------------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE EDWARD 8:00PM

-Ya llegue- dijo Edward llendo a la sala

-Hola hijo, como te fue con Nina-

-Muy bien, mamà donde esta Al?-

-En su abitacion-

-Voy a hablar con el-

-Esta bien, hijo en 30 minutos va a estar la cena-

-Ok-salio de la sala para ir a la abitacion de Al, cuando llego Al estaba con la mirada Hacia arriba recostado en su cama perdido en sus pensamientos, Edward lo llamaba y no asía caso hasta que uso el ultimo recurso, abrió la puerta y la azoto lo mas fuerte que pudo, Al se sobresalto

-Que, que paso-

-Al fin, ya volviste de jupiter-

-Hermano, me asustaste-

-Se puede saber, en que o quien estabas pensando-

-...En la chica que robo mi corazon-

-Sigues con eso, la conociste dos segundos-

-Por eso se llama, amor a primera vista-

-De verdad, crees en eso?-

-No creo que lo entiendas, por cierto como te fue con Nina me sorprendió, no sabia que seguias enamorado de ella-

-Es que, no lo estoy-

-Como-

-Nina...no te niego que me gusta, pero no siento lo mismo que años atras-

-Entonses, por que se hicieron novios-

-No puedo explicar lo que sentí en ese momento, sabes tuve miedo-

-Miedo, a que te refieres-

-No se como explicarlo, pero entendí que si le desia que no nuestra relación nunca mas seria la misma, no estoy enamorado, pero la quiero...la quiero bien, entiendes, además cuando le dije que fuera mi novia no pensé en...-

-En quien?-

-No en nadie, olvidalo-

-Hermano, no quiero que juegues con Nina-

-Es que no estoy jugando, quisa en un tiempo vuelva a sentir lo mismo por ella-

-"Alphonse"-lo llamo su madre desde abajo

-Si mamà, ya bajo-

-Ya vuelvo, quiero hablar mas de este tema-alphonse bajo para ver que quería su madre y dejo a ed metido en sus pensamientos, se estiro en la cama y estaba en la misma posición que estaba su hermano tiempo atrás, se quedo varios minutos mirando hacia el techo, con la vista perdida

-Dios, que ize- se reprocho

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE WINRY

Winry entro rápido a su casa para que nadie la viera, se fue a bañar, se cambio y bajo a la sala

-Hola, perdón por la tardansa-saludo a todos los que estaban ahí, habia una pareja y un chico masomenos de la edad de Winry

-Winry, te presento a los Heiderich, el señor es Antony Heiderich, su esposa Susana y su hijo Alphons-dijo su padre muy animado

-Un plaser-dijo Winry regalándoles una sonrisa

-Que niña tan linda, tienes Takehiro-dijo susana

-El señor Heiderich es un medico muy famoso, seguro que oíste hablar de el-

-Asi claro, en la tele-

-Los invite a cenar, ellos acaban de llegar a la ciudad-

-Esta niña se parece mucho a su madre, no solo en aspecto ficico si no en la amabilidad que tiene-dijo Antony mirándole a Winry y sonriendolo, Winry le devolvió la sonrisa, en eso llega su madre

-Hija ya llegaste, te presentaron a los Heiderich-

-Si mami, es una familia encantadora-la cena ya esta lista les parece que vallamos, fueron al comedor la cena transcurrió muy tranquila muy amena al gusto de Takehiro, cuando terminaron de cenar fueron a la sala a tomarce un te, los dos jobenes platicaron muy a gusto tenían casi todos los mismos gustos, Takehiro miraba a su hija que conversaba tan amenamente con alphonse, en ese momento pensó en sacarle el castigo, que ya avía aprendido la lección avía notado un cambio en estos días, Antony lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Takehiro, no crees que ya es hora de que le digamos a los chicos por que es en realidad la cena-

-Si, creo que si-Winry y Alphons se miraron con duda

-Winry, Alphons, hoy yo y Takehiro desidimos una cosa al respecto del futuro de ustedes-

-Que cosa?-pregunto Winry con una seja levantada

-Winry-empeso a decir Takehiro -Alphons y tu se comprometeran en matrimonio-Winry abrió los ojos muy grandes al escuchar semejante noticia "no puede ser"penso

CONTINUARA...

--------------------------------------------------------------

ACLARACIÒN:Esto es un edxwin, quedense tranquilos que ellos van a terminar juntos, pero para que sea mas interesante quise ponerle obstáculos a la pareja

muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan Reviews k-1000ita-chan,miru yumi(wow de verdad te gusta tanto?me alagan siempre tus coment)Evelyn816121537,Neko-O:,kagome-elie11,Jesybert tambien les agrdesco a los que lo leen hasta el proximo


	7. y asì nos enamoramos

Adolecencia

septimo capitulo:y asì nos enamoramos

CASA DE WINRY 9:20pm

-Que estas diciendo, papà- pregunto Winry al borde de una crisis

-Lo que escuchaste hija, Alphonse y tu se comprometerán- Winry no lo soporto, se paro y encaro a su padre sin pensar en sus modales ni nada

-Que me estas diciendo, tengo 16 años, no pretenderás que me comprometa tan joven, y con alguien que prácticamente no conozco -Winry estaba al borde de un colapso

-Winry calmate, los invitados están presentes, por favor, es una decisión ya tomada además Alphonse y tu tienen mucho en común y-Winry, interumpio a su padre

-Y por tener cosas en común crees que es suficiente, yo no siento nada por el, Alphonse di algo tu tampoco estas deacuerdo no es cierto?-Alphonse la miro por unos momentos sin decir nada se paro y la miro de frente

-Si mi padre déside que me comprometa, pues lo hare sin decir nada, después de todo yo le tengo respeto-

-Winry estas escuchando a alphonse, haci tendrías que actuar tu, no como una niña caprichosa, además-Winry no lo soporto salio de allí llorando corriendo a su abitaciòn , su padre la iba a seguir pero su esposa lo detuvo

-No lo hagas, necesita estar sola así pensara mejor las cosas-con una mirada de tristeza, a ella no le gustaba que su hija sufriera le dolía mas a ella que a winry

-Creo que sera mejor que nosotros nos vallamos-dijo Antony dándole la mano a su amigo

-Disculpame por todo, Antony-pidio disculpas a su amigo muy apenado

-Esta todo bien, en unos días entenderá -Sara y Takehiro despidieron a los Heiderich

-----------------------------------------------------------

Winry estaba acostada en su cama llorando a mares, no podía entender a su padre, ella lo quería con toda su alma, pero no le podía perdonar que mande en su vida

-Pero, por que me hace esto a mi-dijo en un un susurro, no lo soporto mas sentía que si se quedaba ahí encerrada iba a explotar salio de su cuarto sin que nadie la viera y salio a la calle quería caminar para comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, todabìa no le habia caído la ficha de que pronto se tendría que comprometer y quisas luego casarse con alguien que conosiò hace unas horas, estuvo caminando bastante, no sabia que hora eran, hace cuanto estubo caminando o en donde estaba, solo trataba de comprender la actitud de su padre,Winry se empeso a sentir mal le dolía la cabeza y veìa borroso, se acerco a una casa para pedir que llamen a sus padres puesto parece ser que también tenia un poco de fiebre, toco la puerta pero no aguanto mucho se desplomo en el piso

-Ya voy...-abrieron la puerta de la casa y era nada mas ni nada menos que Edward

-Es una chica, que le paso?-Edward la giro para verle la cara puesto que estaba boca abajo, y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien era

-Winry?-Edward con todo y su impreciòn la levanto y la llevo al sillón de la sala, no entendía nada, Winry en su casa desmallada, fue al botiquín a buscar a alcohol agarro un algodón y lo paso por abajo de su nariz para asì reaccionase, Winry abrio los ojos y se encontró con edward que la miraba con preocupación

-Donde estoy?-levantandoce

-Estas en mi casa te encuentras bien-

-Estoy bien, pero tengo mucho frío-

-A ver-Edward le toco la frente con su mano, Winry se sonrojo al acto, pensamiento de winry (pero que me pasa)

-Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre, sera mejor que llame a tus padres-Edward se dirigía al teléfono, pero Winry lo detuvo

-No... por favor-

-Pasa algo, por que no quieres que los llame-

-Me siento mal...no puedo ver a mis padres asì como estoy-

-Winry, si te sientes mal, tienes que ir a un medico y-Winry lo interrumpió

-Es que no me siento mal, físicamente...si no de aquí-dijo poniendo su mano en su corazón

-Que fue lo que paso-pregunto preocupado

-Lo que paso... lo que paso... es mi vida-no lo soporto mas, disidida sacar todo lo que tenia guardado hace tiempo -resulta que me voy a comprometer con alguien que no conozco, no me gusta...y lo mas importante...no amo- bajo la mirada apenada, Edward se le acerco y se sento a su lado

-Tu padre te esta obligando a comprometerte?-Winry subio la mirada y asintió con la cabeza

-Y es la primera vez que creo que habla enserio-

-Me lo imagine, Winry quisas si hablas con el entendería, pero sinceramente no creía que fueras asì-

-Asi como?-

-Creí que solo te importaba el dinero, nunca pense que-Winry le interrumpió

-Que tuviera sentimiento, si, todos los que me conocen dicen lo mismo,pero sabes Edward yo no soy asì realmente, sabes me crié con todos los gustos posibles cosa que quería cosa que tenia, soy muy caprichosa, y encima en el colegio donde iba antes también eran asì, creo que eso no ayudo mucho, pero sabes creo que hubiera sido mejor vivir siendo pobre, quisa seria mas feliz-

-Winry, tu no eres feliz -

-No-dijo secamente

-Lo dices en serio?-Edward no entendía nada el pensaba que Winry era superficial egoísta caprichosa, pero en este momento Winry le estaba mostrando una faceta de ella que el no conosìa

-Sabes siempre quise tener amigas como Nina y Elicia que fueran amigas de verdad, las amigas que tenia siempre eran superficiales..., sabes creo que quería llamar la atención con esa atitud de niña caprichosa para que me pongan limites, es irónico -Winry se levanto y pensò un momento que estaba haciendo contándole sus intimidades aun chico que conosìa hace unos dìas-Creo que sera mejor que me valla disculpame-salio de la sala para irse cuando una mano la detuvo,Winry giro

-Que... que pasa-tartamudeo

-No puedo dejar que te vallas sola, además tienes fiebre-

-Estoy bien, no hace falta, además lo de la fiebre fue por el impacto que fue al recibir la noticia de que me comprometería, siempre me pasa esto cuando me angustio por algo,además ya no tengo, me siento mejor-

-Esta bien, pero igual te acompaño, no es seguro que andes en la calle sola a estas horas-

-Pero y tu madre, que raro que no se halla dado cuenta, estaba ablando muy fuerte-

-Mi hermano y mi mamà no están, es que mi mamà tenia que ir a una de sus amigas parece que le paso algo, y mi hermano la acompaño-

-Entiendo-reinaron unos segundos de silencio Edward y Winry se miraban a los ojos con tanta intensidad parecía que se decían todo con esa mirada

-Creo que sera mejor que me valla, no quiero que se den cuenta de que falto-

-Si, bamos-caminaron hasta la casa de Winry hablando

-Edward, tienes hermanos no?-

-Si, uno-

-Deberas, y como se llama-dijo entusiasmada

-Alphonse-Winry cuando escucho ese nombre se entristeció de nueva cuenta, Edward se percato de eso

-Paso algo-

-No nada, solo pensaba que me hubiera gustado tener hermanos-Edward guardo silencio unos momentos

-Quien eres-pregunto Edward

-No entiendo, como que quien soy-

-Me gustaría saber quien eres en verdad, eres la niña caprichosa que conosi en la escuela o la jovencita que conosi esta tarde desmayada en mi casa, toda afligida y sincera -Winry pensò por unos momentos

-Ninguna-

-Ninguna?-

-Quisa no sea ninguna, solo soy una chica que quiere tener amigos normales, ser una adolesente normal y tener-Edward la interrumpió

-Un novio normal-Winry lo miro por unos momentos y asintió con la cabeza

-Edward quieres ser mi primer amigo hombre, si te soy sincera nunca tuve amigos hombres, eso era por que solo querían conmigo-Ante la pregunta Edward se sorprendido no sabia que responderle,Winry bajo la mirada no le dijo nada mas, comprendió que el no quería ser su amigo

-Llegamos-Edward se sorprendió la casa era gigante

-Pero, es muy grande-

-Pues si, mi papà siempre le gustaron las mansiones grandes..., bueno sera mejor que entre, una cosa mas de lo que te dije hoy... no se lo digas a nadie-

-Claro, que no-

-Gacias, adiós-pero cuando iba a entrar Edward de nueva cuenta la agarro de la mano y la acorralo contra la reja de la casa de Winry

-Con una condiciòn-Winry lo miro extranañada

-Cual?-pregunto inocente

-Un beso- Winry estaba muy sonrojada al punto que hasta Edward se dio cuanta, Edward se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, y Winry cerro los ojos esperando aquel rose, fue un beso muy tierno era el primero que le daban a Winry y lo estaba disfrutando, cuando se separaron Edward amago para darle otro y Winry le puso un dedo en la boca

-Dijiste uno-Winry abrio la reja de su casa y entro mientras dejaba a Edward totalmente confundido

--------------------------------------------------------------

MIERCOLES 6:00AM ABITACION DE WINRY

Winry se despertaba, en sus pensamientos solo estaba aquel chico que le robo un beso

-Por que pienso en el, que me pasa...que que..., y por que lo deje que me bese?-lo medito por un momento en silencio

-me estaré... enamorado?-Winry se quedo sorprendida ante sus palabras

--------------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE EDWARD EN SU CUARTO

-No es posible que no haya pensado en otra cosa en toda la noche que en esa chica y en ese beso, pero que me esta pasando, la verdad me sorprendió su manera de ser no me lo esperaba y mas me sorprendio mi manera de actuar la bese pero por que?... pero estoy sintiendo lo mismo que cuando-se quedo asombrado y solo puso decir -acaso me habré ...enamorado?-Edward en sus pensamientos solo tenia a Winry, mientras Winry posaba una maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro, nunca le había pasado esto y por alguna razón se sentía feliz muy feliz como hace tanto no se sentía, y Edward en todo este tiempo no se percato de una cosa digamos demasiado importante por ej un beso un noviazgo confesarle a alguien que la amaba desde prescoolar (NA no, no es muy importante jaja XD) y que susederìa ahora, quisas abría un triángulo amoroso entre estos tres personajes? o no? y lo mas importante Winry se comprometería con Aphonse? y que pasaría con la venganza de ed?, muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta

CONTINUARA...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola!! muchísimas gracias a las personas que me mandaron Reviews Unubium,Jesybert,k-1000ita-chan,Maresk321,miru yumi,Evelyn816121537 les super agradezco y también a los que se guardan sus comentarios espero que el chap aya sido de su agrado hasta el próximo, saluditos


	8. Sufrimiento

ADOLECENCIA

OCTAVO CAPITULO:Sufrimiento

JUEVES 7:50am

Los alumnos estaban entrando al salón, Edward estaba mas confundido que nunca, estaba de novio con Nina sin envargo beso a otra chica

-Maldita sea, que hice-se reprochaba Edward,mientras caminaba hacia el salón de clases, no noto que alguien se le estaba acercando

-Edward- lo llamaron, Edward giro estaba Winry posando una hermosa sonrisa que a los ojos de Edward parecía muy hermosa, no sabia que hacer, que decir o como actuar

-Winry... que pasa-puso una sonrisa nerviosa

-Queria-pero alguien que estaba atras de ellos los interumpiò

-Hola, mi amor-le dijo Nina a Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cariñosa, mientras Winry quedaba con la boca abierta ante tal acto y Edward paralizado al no saber que hacer-Hola Win-

-Hola Nina, desde cuando tan cariñosa -pregunto Win todavia no saliendo del asombro

-Todabia no te enteraste, es que ya casi todos en la escuela lo sabe, los chismes corren rápido-

-No, que tendría que saber-

-Edward y yo nos pusimos de novios-Winry se quedo pálida y sin habla ante la respuesta de su amiga, en ese momento un sin numero de emosienes pasaron por su mente, se sentía dolida, se quedo minutos sin reaccionar sin saber que decir

-...

-Win pasa algo?- pregunto Nina, Edward se sentia el peor hombre que existió sobre la tierra,Winry pedia gritos de ayuda para que alguien la sacara de ahi como sea mucho tiempo mas no iba aguantar, en eso llega Elicia que compredio la situación y saco con una escusa a Winry

-------------------------------------------------------

.-Winry, te encuentras bien?-pregunto Elicia preocupada

-...

-Win-

-...

-Winry, reacciona que te pasa-sarandeandola de un lado a otro

-Elicia- miro a su amiga con angustia-Sacame de aqui por favor-, Elicia al ver el estado de shock en el que se encontraba su amiga no dudo y se fueron del colegio, llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en las hamacas, Winry estaba muy mal, Elicia se animo a preguntar

-Win, que te pasa?-

-No se- miro a su amiga al borde del llanto-no se que que me esta pasando-

-...

-...

-...

-Yo si, note como mirabas a Edward... Win tu estas enamorada- Winry al escuchar las palabras de su amiga no pudo mas y se echo a llorar en el regazo de su amiga, estuvieron ahí bastante tiempo, después Elicia la invito a Win a ir a dormir a su casa -Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa-

-Pero, y tus padres-pregunto un poco mas calmada

-Ellos estaran muy contentos al tenerte como invitada-Winry miro a su amiga con una media sonrisa asintió

---------------------------------------------------------------------

EN LA ESCUELA

PROFESORA: DE LENGUA CLARA

Todos murmuraban ante el nuevo noviazgo que havìa en la escuela unos se asombrabam otro no, Nina estaba sentada con Edward ya que Roy no vino a la escuela, y Edward se preguntaba a donde habia ido Winry y por que no estaba en la escuela

-Me pregunto donde abrahan ido Elicia y Winry-dijo Nina preocupada por sus dos amigas, Edward se hiso el indiferente, en eso entra la profesora de lengua

-Buenos dias alumnos-dijo la profesora entrando al salón,todos los alumnos la saludaron y a continuacion sacaron los útiles de colegio, la profesora echo un vistazo al salón y se dio cuenta de que faltaban algunos alumnos

-Nina-la llamo la profesora, Nina se acerco a su escritorio

-Si, profesora-

-Parece que hoy faltaron barios alumnos, me puedes decir sus nombres -

-Si claro, en total faltaron tres alumnos Elicia Hudges, Winry Rockbell y Roy Munstang-

-Sabes si les paso algo-

-Ni idea, profe-pensamiento de Nina(pero estas chicas donde se abrahan metido)

-Muchas gracias Nina, ya sientate -

-Si, profe-

-Bueno, habrán su libro en la pagina- entraron la profesora de matemáticas y el director

-Profesora clara disculpe la interupcion, pero la profesora isumi tiene que hablar con los alumnos-dijo el director y luego salieron del salón el director y la profesora clara, los alumnos tenían miedo de que se aya descubierto lo que hicieron

-Bueno bueno, quise venir a hablar de sus calificaciones-la profesora se Cento y empeso a leer los resultados cuando termino pidio una explicación

-...

-...

-...

-Que esperan, en este momento quiero una explicación -

-Profesora explicación de que, si aprobamos todos es por que estudiamos-dijo Edward

-Elric esta bromeando, ustedes creían que se iban a salir con la suya no? pues no, mañana quiero que todos se estudien todo lo que no estudiaron en esta prueba mas la pagina 168,170,171,172 y 173 de su libro de matemáticas-

-De que esta hablando no podemos estudiar tanto, y además mañana no tenemos con usted- segia desafiando edward , la profesora lo interrumpió

-Le pedi permiso al profesor de arte para darles en su ora devuelta el examen, pero esta vez sera mucho mas dificil si no lo apruevan se iran directo a rendir en vacaciones verano-los alumnos no lo podían creer, todos le dieron una mirada asesina a Edward

-Pero nosotros no hisimos nada, no es justo-sigui desafiando Edward

-Bueno eso Amenos-todos los alumnos miraron a la profesora ante a aquel comentario

-Amenos que?-pregunto Edward

-Amenos de que me digan quien robo el examen al director, si confiesan eso solo le dare la prueva mas dificil mas la sancion a el que lo robo y los demas le dare el de la otra ves y tienen tiempo de estudiar hasta el martes que viene, no les parece justo-todos los alumnos se miraron entre si, Nina miro a Edward y Ed le hiso una senial de que no se preocupe ellos no lo delatarían

-Profesora nadie dira nada por que nosotros no hicimos nada-dijo Edward muy seguro de que no lo delatarían después de todo en su clase tenian voto de silencio

-Les doy de plazo hasta mañana 5 minutos antes de que empiece la clase- diciendo esto ultimo se retiro,los alumnos se quedaron unos minutos a solas

-Edward que hacemos-pregunto Nina preocupada, los damas alumnos también le pedían que haga algo después de todo el fue quien robo el examen, Edward lo pensò y pensò por un minuto hasta que al fin encontró la solución

-Estabien en el receso hablamos, les dire lo que vamos a hacer-luego de eso entro la profesora clara y empezaron la clase normal, todos miraban a Edward con un terror ya que las cosas que se le ocurrían a Edward no siempre eran las mas acertadas

---------------------------------------------------------

EN LA CASA DE ELICIA

-Seguro que no hay nadie en tu casa-

-Si mi mamà me dijo que hoy iba a visitar a una de sus amigas, mi papà no se adonde fue a hacer un tramite o algo parecido, pero creo que era lejos de aqui-las chicas subieron a la habitación de Elicia, cuando llegaron Winry se sento en la cama de Elicia con la cabeza a gacha ,Elicia la miraba con tristeza ella sabia por lo que pasaba su amiga, ella sabia lo que era sufrir por amor- Win -Winry levanto la mirada-no te sientas mal, amiga-

-Elicia es que a mi nunca me paso esto, entiendes-

-Es la primera ves que te enamoras?-

-Es que no se, por que eso no tiene sentido, lo acabo de conocer -miro sollozando a Elicia

-Nada tiene sentido cuando se trata del amor, amiga-Elica abraso a su amiga para tratar de consolarla, luego de un rato así Winry se separo de su amiga un poco mas calmada

-Elicia... a ti te paso-Elicia miro a Winry con tristeza y bajo la mirada al piso

-Si...me paso-Winry la miro sorprendida

-Deberas, te paso?-

-El año pasado-

-Es alguien de la escuela?-Elicia la miro y asintió -Alguien de nuestro salón?-

-Si es de nuestro colegio, pero no de nuestro salón -

-Yo lo conozco?-

-No lo creo, se llama...alphonse-

-Alphonse?-

-Es el hermano de Edward-

-De veras-pensamiento de Winry(ahora recuerdo me menciono algo de su hermano el otro día)

-Pero ni modo, creo que todos tenemos alguna desilucion amorosa en algún momento de nuestra vida-dijo Elicia sonriendole a su amiga, a Winry le cayo la ficha en ese momento le debolviò la sonrisa a su amiga

-Creo que tienes razón -Elicia la miro confundida-Debo reponerme, si de verdad se trata de mi primer amor ya vendrá alguien que si valgan la pena, además-

-Ademas que?-

-Ademas... tengo 16 años estamos en la edad de dibertirnos no de sufrir o no?-Winry puso una sonrisa picara y poniendoce de pie en la cama de Elicia

-Jaja, Tienes mucha razón, que te parece si en vez de piyama partí el sábado vamos a bailar -

-Genial, hace mucho que no iba a bailar -Winry agarro la almuada y le pego a Elica en la cara tirándola al piso

-Winry!!-Elicia vio la cara de Winry insitandola a tomar una almuada para comenzar el juego

-Esta bien, si eso quieres-empesaron a perseguirse por toda la casa pengadoce almuadasos dibirtiendoce como nunca

-----------------------------------------------------------------

EN EL RECESO

-Entendieron lo que vamos a hacer-

-Edward, dime algo, no crees que es mejor llevarte a un loquero-dijo Breda muy pálido por lo que su amigo estaba tramando

-Por que lo dices?-

-Por que por que, mira si a la profesora le da un infarto y si se enteran nos expulsaran-aumentando la vos

-Sabes que le tiene fobia, podría darle un infarto-dijo Havoc para hacerle entender a su amigo

-Edward, creo que los chicos tienen razón-dijo Nina un poco preocupada

-Ya dejen de exagerar, ni que fuera gran cosa-

-Para nosotros no, pero para ella si que le tiene fobia!!-dijo Fuery, Edward le tuvo que poner una mano en la boca para que no hablara mas alto de lo que lo estaba hablando

-Ya vasta!! el plan se va hacer quieran o no, entendieron, o quieren venir a clases de verano-todos se quedaron pensando un momento miraron a Edward y aceptaron, aunque resaban por que no los descubran por que si los descubren los sancionarían a todos o incluso hablarían con sus padres

-Por cierto le tendrían que avisar a Elicia, Roy y a Winry-comento Fuery, Edward al escuchar el ultimo nombre puso un semblante de tristeza

-Ed, pasa algo-pregunto Nina,

-Estoy bien yo le avisare a Roy y a... Winry hoy vendrá a mi casa para hacer el trabajo -

-Esta bien le sonrio Nina muy dulcemente- havoc los veia y no lo podía creer el penso que Edward no sentía nada por Nina, pero sin embargo estaban de novios, el no haria nada después de todo ed es su amigo y Nina dejo bien claro a quien quería

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A LA SALIDA DEL COLE

Ed estaba llendo para la casa de Roy para comentarle lo que iva a pasar mañana en la escuela, pero antes de llegar a la casa vio a Roy estaba con unos hombres no muy confiables, fue hacia a ellos

-Roy -dijo Edward para que notara su presencia, Roy estaba perturbado por la presencia de su amigo, escondió algo en sus pantalones pero Edward pudo percatarse de que algo andaba mal, la cara que tenia Roy no era normal

-Hola Edward, que estas haciendo aquí -pregunto un tanto nervioso

-Interrumpo algo?-pregunto

-No claro que no, los señores se estaban a punto de ir, me preguntaron de una direcciòn-Diciendo esto los hombres sin decir nada salieron de ahí , Roy se encamino a su casa junto a Edward

-Que pasa?-pregunto Ed, Roy puso una cara de tristeza ante el comentario de su amigo

-Nada-

-Roy no me puedes engañar te conozco-se sentaron en el cordón de la calle y Roy empeso a contarle a Edward lo sucedido con su madre, Edward estaba totalmente aturdido no podía creer que la madre de Roy estuviera muerta

-No lo puedo creer-

-Aunque no lo creas yo el día de ayer tenia a una madre y ahora...-

-Roy puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, sabes que yo pase por lo mismo-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-

-Como que bien no te reprimas, se lo que se siente -Roy lo interrumpió

-Estoy bien-Roy se levanto y entro a su casa, Edward no quiso insistir recordó que cuando murio su padre el se sentía igual y lo único que quería era estar solo, miro al piso y vio algo que le llamo la atención

-Pero que es esto-era una bolsita que tenia un especie de polvo a dentro-Dios, no creo que sea -Edward tomo con su dedo un poco y lo probo, Edward abrio grande los ojos -Es... es... droga-

----------------------------------------------------------------

EN CANADA

-Hija al fin, pasado mañana estaras en la casa de tu tio, ya tu tio le va a avisar a Winry-

-Genial-dijo sin mucho animo

-Pasa algo, Riza-

-Ma, es que quería estar cuando regrese-

-Tu novio?-Riza asintió con la cabeza gacha

-Riza, te aseguro de que pronto lo veras de nuevo -

-Si lo se mami, pero y si se enoja-

-Como crees claro que no, además tu amiga luisana seguro que le va a poner al tanto de todo y le va a dar el numero de tu tio... se que va a ser muy difícil por que se que lo quieres, pero solo sera un año-

-Si, seguro-

-Por que no vas a hacer tu equipaje-dijo un la madre de Riza con una sonrisa

-Esta bien, ma-Riza subio las escaleras de su casa en rumbo a su habitación

-Espero que se adapte a los cambios-

------------------------------------------------------------

EN CASA DE EDWARD

Edward estaba tirado en el sillón de la sala pensando en lo que paso hoy

-Maldita sea Roy, que estas asiendo- estaba preocupado por Roy lo llamo a la casa luego de un rato y atendió su padre y lo nego, en la cabeza de Edward solo se acordaba de aquella bolsita que contenía droga,y por mas que pensaba y pensaba no podia creer que su mejor amigo se drogara, hasta que el sonido del tèlefono lo saco de sus pensamientos, Edward fue a contestar lo mas rápido posible pensando que era roy

-HOLA... ROY!!-

-Hola-se escucho del otro lado

-Winry eres tu?-

-Si, soy yo-

Te quería decir que-Winry no lo dejo terminar de hablar

-Llegare a tu casa como a las cuatro -

-Mi casa?-

-Para el trabajo, o lo olvidaste -

-No no lo olvide, pero-

-Estas ocupado -

-No -

-Bueno entonces hasta mas tarde, Adiós-se escucho que colgó el teléfono mientras dejaba a Edward confundido

-Pero-

------------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE ELICIA

-Win, estas segura de ir-

-Si lo estoy... voy a llamar a mi papà para decirle que me quedo hoy aquí -

-Si, claro -Winry agarro el teléfono y llamo a su padre

-Hola-se escucho del otro lado

-Papà, soy Winry-

-Donde estas, Winry-

-En lo de una amiga, me voy a quedar a dormir aquí -

-Pero quería hablar con vos-

-Papà mañana si, ya se de que y la verdad-su padre la interrumpió-

-Winry tu no te comprometerás -

-Como?

-No me dejaste explicarte por que te fuiste corriendo ayer, y esta mañana te fiuete temprano, yo quiero comprometerte con alphonse pero no ahora si no cuando cumplas tus 18 años-

-Deberas papi!!-

-Si hija, por ahora eres muy chica no crees? además ni siquiera lo conoces, quiero que se conozcan primero, quieres -

-Bueno, pero no te aseguro nada ok-

-Deacuerdo linda, por cierto quieres que con el chofer te lleve una muda -

-Por favor-

-Bueno, te veo mañana- colgó el teléfono

-Menos mal-

-Que cosa?, que fue lo que paso?, te pusiste contenta-pregunto Elicia curiosa

-Es que... no me voy a comprometer, ni casar!!-abraso a su amiga y se calleron de la cama

-Win me dolio-se quejo Eliacia sobandoce la cabeza, hasta que proceso lo que le dijo su amiga- Como que comprometer- Winry le sonrío y le empeso a contar todo lo que paso el día de ayer

-En verdad me asuste-

-Wow, osea que te vas a comprometer-

-Si, pero ahora no, dentro de dos años -

-Y lo dices asi tan calmada, no me digas que vas a aceptar eso -

-Claro que no, dentro de dos años convenceré mi papà de no casarme ni comprometerme-

-Pero Win no seria mejor que aceptaras, después de todo ese chico quisas te convenga, quisas logre hacerte olvidar a-Elicia no acabo de hablar, ya avia metido la pata -Olvidalo-

-No esta bien...creo que sera mejor que valla a lo de Edward, esta por ser la hora-

-Esta bien-

-Cuando lleguen tus padres abisales que me quedo -

-Si, yo les aviso -

-Hasta mas tarde-se despidió Win y se fue en dirección a la casa de Edward, al llegar toco la puerta y le abrieron casi al instante, Edward la miraba sintiendo culpa, se preguntaba si le doleria que este de novio con Nina

-Me vas a dejar en la entrada-

-No, perdon-Edward abrio la puerta y la dejo entrar, fueron directamente a la sala, Winry se sento y empeso a sacar sus útiles de colegio

-Que estas esperando, no vas a sacar tu tabien tus cosas de colegio -

-Si, lo que pasa es que lo de hoy-

-Edward, no tengo toda la tarde-Edward la miro por unos momentos y desidio sacar sus cosas, empezaron el trabajo y no hablaron de otra cosa que no sea eso, pero Edward pensaba que quisas para ella esa ese beso no fue nada, terminaron y Winry empeso a poner sus cosas en su mochila para irce

-Winry... de verdad tengo que hablar contigo-

-De que?-pregunto indiferente

-Como de que, de lo que paso ayer-Winry termino de arreglar sus cosas y estaba llendose pero Edward la agarro del brazo fuertemente

-Sueltame, que me hases mal-Edward al instante la soltó

-Para ti no fue nada, no es sierto-al escuchar esas palabras Winry no pudo mas

-Que acabas de decir, ecuchame-acorralo a Edward contra la pared-Te voy a decir una cosa, ni se te ocurra jugar con los sentimientos de mi amiga-

-Yo no lo hago -

-Mas te conviene, te digo algo yo como amiga puedo ser una excelente persona pero como enemiga muy peligrosa no te metas con migo por que si no te arrepientes, me entendiste!!-

-Pero, que es lo que te pasa -

-Conmigo nadie juega "nadie" entiendes y tu no seras el primero -

-Tu eres así no es cierto, no tienes sentimientos -

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero te juro que si haces sufrir a mi amiga me vas a conocer enojada, y eso no te conviene -

-Es broma no?-

-No "lindo", quedas advertido-Edward miraba como se marchaba Winry y pensaba que su plan de vengarse de su padre estaba mas que seguro de llevarlo a cabo

-A si que no tienes sentimientos, pues lo bamos aver-el odio y el rencor contra Winry y su padre iba creciendo en ese momento no penso en nadie solo en su bengansa -No se como me arrepentí por un momento, esta salio igual a su padre sin sentimientos, pero no se va a quedar así, preparate para lo que viene... Winry Rocbell-

CONTINUARA...

------------------------------------------------------

les agradesco los Reviews Evelyn816121537,Azali,yUkInAnma,kagomeelie11,miruyumi,Nekogirlmorris,Nekito-chan,ChEpA,Neko-O muchas gracias hasta el proccimo chap


	9. Plan ejecutado

Adolesencia

noveno capitulo:plan ejecutado

JUEVES 19:00PM

Winry estaba caminando Asia la casa de Elicia, pensando en todo lo que le avia pasado el dìa de hoy, todavía no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando ella nunca se habia enamorado y menos en alguien que resien conosia, empeso a lloviznar y Winry se apresuro a llegar a la casa de su amiga,cuando se tropezó con alguien

-Hay, perdon-Dijo Winry al darse cuanta que habia atropellado a alguien, subio la mirada y estaba el mismo chico quien se habia topado la ves pasada

-No lo puedo creer, nos volvemos a encontrar-dijo Al sonriendole

-Si, te recuerdo-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Pero, que suerte, creí que no te volvería a ver -

-Suerte?-

-Temia, no volverte a ver-

-Por que temer, si no nos conocemos -

-Si pero por alguna razón me llamaste la atención, cuando te conosi-Winry se sonrojo levemente ante el comentario de Al

-Me debo ir, esta lloviendo mucho -

-Claro, que no-Al le tomo la mano y Winry lo miro de frente

-Perdòn?-

-Claro que no, sin antes darme tu teléfono para acordar una cita -

-Pero si no te conozco -Al estiro la mano para saludar a Winry

-Mucho gusto me llamo Alphonse-Winry rio para sus adentros -Bueno, y tu nombre podría saberlo-

-Me llamo Winry, pero de verdad tengo que irme -

-Esta bien, pero aunque sea dame tu teléfono -

-Si te lo doy, me dejas ir-

-Claro-

-Esta bien, tienes un papel o algo -

-Toma una lapisera y escribelo en mi mano-Winry agarro la lapisera y espeso a escribir un numero que no era el de su casa le iba a escribir cualquiera como lo hacia con chicos que le pedían lo mismo, pero miro a Al y tacho el numero -Por que borraste el numero-

-Lo escribí mal... me das tu otra mano-Al sin dudarlo le dio la otra mano y Winry escribió el numero pero esta ves real, no sabia por que le dio el numero real en estas ocasiones le dava cualquier numero y ya, pero sin envargo no lo hiso

-Puedo invitarte al cine, el sábado-

-Es que el sábado, tengo planes con mis amigas -

-Mañana, viernes-Winry lo dudo antes de aceptar, pero pensò que era un buen chico

-Esta bien, pero nos encontramos en el cine-

-Esta bien, mañana a las 19:00-

-Ok... me voy-

-Hasta mañana-Al veia como se iba Win con una sonrisa de satisfacción

--------------------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE ELICIA

Win toco la puerta de la casa de su amiga, al instante abrieron

-Win ya llegaste-la resibio Elicia-Ya llegaron mis padres, ven que te los presento- Win entro a la casa de su amiga hasta la sala donde se encontraba su padre, y su madre estaba en la cosina asiendo la cena- Papà llego Win-

-Hola Winry, como estas -

-Bien, profe-

-Como que profe, haca no estamos en la escuela llámame maes-

-Claro maes-Winry agarro confianza rápido con los padres de Elicia mas rapido de lo que Elicia esperaba, estuvo un rato ablando con Maes en la sala y después fue a saludar a Gracia que estaba en la cosina

-Estoy contenta de quedarme hoy a dormir con Elicia, se ve que ustedes son una familia hermosa-

-Que simpática es tu amiga Elisia, dime Winry tienes algún proyecto para el futuro-

-Proyecto?-

-Mi mamà se refire cuando termines la escuela, tienes alguna carrera que te guste para seguirla- Winry se quedo pensando por un momento nunca nadie le habia echo esa pregunta,cuando escucharon la vos de maes

-Elicia- llamaba maes a su hija

-pa, que pasa

-Nina, en el teléfono -

-Enseguida vuelvo-Winry todavía seguía pensando

-Winry te pasa algo-pregunto Gracia

-Es solo que nunca habia pensado en eso-

-En que-

-En una carrera -

-No te preocupes todavía falta para eso, tenes tiempo para pensalo-

-Si creo que si-Winry nunca se preocupo por eso por que ella siempre tuvo todo en la vida, pero estaba pensando la posibilidad de seguir una carrera cuando termine el colegio, pensamiento de Winry (que es lo que me gusta... si es eso)

-Win-llamo Elicia a su amiga- ma, me llevo un rato a Win a mi cuarto, nos avisas cuando esta la cena

-Claro hija, vallan tranquilas -Elicia se llevo a su amiga a su cuarto,-

-Pasa algo-le pregunto Win a su amiga

-No te dijo, Edward-

-Que cosa-

-Parece que van a hacer algo, en contra de la profesora de matemáticas -

-Pero, que van a hacer que-

-Parece que la profe los descubrió, y mañana los chicos le van a hacer algo para que no los repruebe -

-Pero, que cosa-

-Nina, no me especifico nada-

-Pues yo no me apunto, no quiero tener problemas, mejor mañana no voy a la escuela y ya, ademas no tengo ganas de verle la cara a ese idiota-

-Win por que te refieres asì a Edward si el no te hiso nada, por que tu estas enamorada de el y nada mas el no te hiso nada no?, o paso algo mas que yo no se-

-No nada, pero la verdad no estoy de ánimos, hasta tengo a la noche una cita-

-Como?con quien?-

-Dise que se llama alphonse-

-Alphons?-en ese momento Elicia recordó a alguien, Win noto que su amiga se avia puesto seria

-Pasa algo-

-No, nada-y le dedico una falsa sonrisa a su amiga

-Elicia, tu sigues enamorada del chico ese-

-...

-Eso es un si-Elicia asintió con la cabeza-se ve que nosotras no tenemos suerte con los hombres

-Parece que si, pero estoy contenta por ti, si conoces a alguien que te caiga bien quisas olvides a Edward-

-Sabes no se lo que me paso, es que yo no lo conozco y le di mi teléfono, incluso le dije que si, que quería salir con el, pero es que parecía un buen chico -

-Pues ojala y te enganches con ese el chico-

-Elicia, teléfono -la llamaba su padre

-Win, enseguida vengo -Elicia dejo a Winry sola en sus pensamientos

-No, no creo que lo olvide -tirandoce pesada en la cama

-------------------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE EDWARD

Edward se encontraba en la sala de su casa buscando algo en un diario

-Aca esta, este va a hacer el primer paso-cuando escucho azotar la puerta

-Hola, hermano-

-Hola Al, donde estabas- dijo sin sacar su vista del diario

-Estaba en la casa de unos amigos, hermano-lo llamo

-Que?-

-Recuerdas la chica de la cual te hable el otro día -

-De la que dijiste que estabas enamorado -

-Si-

-Si, que pasa-

-Mañana voy a salir con ella -Edward sorprendido saco la vista de el diario y miro a su hermano

-La volviste a ver?-

-Me la cruse hoy por casualidad -

-Y le pediste salir, sin siquiera conoserla-

-Si -

-Ella acepto?-

-Si -

-Bueno pues te felicito, aunque no me lo esperaba -

-Ni yo-

-Hijo, llegaste-pregunto Trisha desde la cosina

-Hola, ma-

-Justo a tiempo ya esta la cena -

-Si, ya vamos ma-

----------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE ELICIA

Winry, Elicia y sus padres ya estaban en la mesa comenzando a comer

-Diganme chicas- desia el padre de Elicia- Como van con el trabajo-

-Yo y Nina muy bien, ya lo comenzamos solo nos falta pocas cosas -

-Winry, y tu y Edward-

-Muy bien, tambièn nos falta poco para terminar -

-Espero que les valla bien, a ambas- desia Gracia cuando escucharon que sono el teléfono -Yo contesto...Hola-

-Hola, me podría pasar con mi hija, Winry-

-Usted es el padre de Win, si ya le paso-Gracia le hiso una seña a Win para que se acerque, Winry hiso caso

-Hola-

-Hija-

-Pa, que pasa-

-Te llamaba para que mañana no vallas a la escuela-

-Como?-

-Vamos a ir a buscar a alguien al aeropuerto, y quiero que estes para recibirla -

-Pero, quien es-

-Mañana, lo sabras -

-Bueno, entonses mañana voy directo a casa-

-Si, adios hija-

-Hasta mañana, pa-colgo el teléfono pero se quedo con duda-quien sera?-

----------------------------------------------------------

Riza estaba despidiendo de su madre

-Mami, te voy a extrañar-

-Yo también hija, pero ya veras que nos veremos pronto-

-Te amo, mami-

-Yo también...sera mejor que entres al aviòn-Riza mientras caminaba, miraba a su madre con angustia,subio al avión y se cento en su asiento

-Pero, por que tengo que ir ahí -

------------------------------------------------------------

VIERNES 7:20AM

-Papà, ya llegue -desia Winry entrando a su casa

-Winry, vamos rápido al aeropuerto, que llega a las 8:00am y todavía tenemos que llegar-

-Si, pero a quien vamos a buscar-

-Lo sabras cuando la veas -

-Pero, por que tanto misterio -

-Ningún misterio, solo te quiero dar una sorpresa -

-Esta bien, ya bamonos, mamà no viene -

-No tiene muchas cosas que hacer -

----------------------------------------------------------------

EN EL COLEGIO

-Edward estas seguro- preguntaba Nina

-Que si, ya basta-

-Chicos, ya llego la profe-desia havoc llegando corriendo al salón de clases

-Esta bien, sientense y actúen normal-ordeno Edward,todos se sentaron y entro la profesora

-Bunos días -

-Bunos dias- repitieron a coro

-Bueno al grano, ya saben lo que van a hacer-mientras tomaba aciento dejando su mochila de lado

-Profesora, ya le dijimos nosotros no robamos nada-otavez Edward desafiando

-Me tienen harta, esta bien voy a repartir los exámenes y de esto depende su nota final de año-dicho esto repartió los examenes y después se sento, agarro una jarra y sirvió agua en un baso mirando fijo a los alumnos que no se percataron que su plan habia ido mas lejos de lo esperado, la profesora tomo el agua pero tenia un gusto raro, no se avia dado cuenta de que habia algo mas en el vaso

-Una...una...una-y se desmallo en el piso, los alumnos acudieron a ella rápidamente

-Edward, esta muerta-pregunto Nina preocupada

-Claro que no, solo se desmallo-

-Dios, nos van a sancionar por esto y hasta expulsar -desia con horror havoc

-Yo no contaba con esto, como iva a saber que se le iba a meter en el baso de agua, ademas ni tanto como para que se desmalle-

-Se puede saber como se te ocurrió esto- pregunto Elicia

-Recuerdan que la ultima ves que un chico trajo a una rata al colegio y se le escapo, la profesora nos saco a todos del colegio y se cerro por una semana el colegio, hasta que la atraparon -

-Nos concentramos, tenemos a una profesora demayada en nuestro salón, que rayos hacemos- desia Fuery al borde de un ataque, pero escucharon unos pasos asercandoce al salón

-Escucharon eso, que hacemos- desia Nina preocupada

-Ayudenme a levantarla, sientenla en el escritorio-los chicos obedecieron la sentaron en el escritorio, los chicos se sentaron, y Edward se quedo atras de la silla, digamos que la manejaba como un titere

-Profesora isumi, perdon por molestar queria saber si se solucionaron las cosas?-Edward movió a la profesora haciendo que asintiera con la cabeza

-Director, disculpe es que nos desconsentra, la profesora no quiere que nadie nos interrumpa, estamos haciendo el examen-dijo Elicia un tanto nerviosa

-Esta bien, disculpen profesora, todo esta bien?-Edward hiso que la profesora asintiera con la cabesa- Disculpe por la interupciòn, compermiso-el director se retiro y los chicos se levantaron a ver a la profesora desmayada

-Ahora que hacemos?, estuvo cerca-pregunto havoc

-Demen el vaso de agua, escondieron la rata esa?-

-Si, ya la tiramos a la calle-Dijo Nina todavía un tanto nerviosa- Sigan lo que yo haga no metan la pata, entendido, primero respondan las preguntas del examen rápido -todos asintieron sin hablar, respondieron todas las preguntas, pero esta ves no todas bien, si no se daria cuanta la profesora, dejaron algunas en blanco,y después Edward le tiro el agua a la profesora a si se despertaba

-Que, que me paso-

-Se, encuentra bien profe-pregunto Elicia

-Donde... donde esta la rata-

-Profesora de que habla , que rata-pregunto Edward

-Como, la que estaba aca-

-Aca no avia ninguna rata, usted de repente se desmallo y no sabemos por que-dijo Edward

-Es, enserio-pensamiento de isumi(me abre tomado la pastilla hoy)

-Si, hasta paso el director y usted le dijo que estábamos haciendo el examen, que no se acuerda?-

-Claro que me acuerdo, ahora ya vayan a seguir el examen-todos asintieron y fueron a sus asientos a "seguirlo", al termino del examen la profesora los corrigió

-Parece que todos aprobaron -la profesora salio hacia al despacho del director, por que todavía no estaba totalmente convencida -

-Permiso, director-

-Si, adelante profesora-

-Queria preguntarle algo-

-Si, que cosa-

-Hoy usted paso, y yo le dije que estaban haciendo el examen los alumnos -

-Si, por que me pregunta eso-

-No por nada...quería pedirle retirarme mas temprano me siento mal-

-Los alumnos terminaron?-

-Si, ya terminaron y incluso aprobaron -

-Que suerte, me alegro -

-Bueno, compermiso-

-Una cosa mas, el profesor de astrología falto por un problema que tuvo, asì que los alumnos se pueden retirar mas temprano-

-Esta bien, se los comunicare-cuando llego al salón los chicos estaban hablando unos con otros tranquilos como nunca

-Esta bien-

-Esta bien que-profesora pregunto Elicia

-Estan aprobados la proccioma clase les dire con cuanto, hoy se retiraran mas temprano por que el profesor de astrología falto por causas personales, asì que agarren sus cosas y salgan... compermiso-pidio y se retiro los chicos davan saltos de triunfo y Edward estaba con el ego mas grande que el de una estrella de cine,a la salida del colegio

-Ed, volvemos juntos-dijo Nina con una sonrisa

-Es que, tengo que hacer algo importante, perdón no puedo-

-Pero, que cosa-

-Un asunto familiar, te veo mañana-se despidió dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla

----------------------------------------------------------

EN EL AEROPUERTO

-Ya estoy aburrida, cuando va a venir, son las 9:50am-

-Mira hija, esta llegando-Winry vio algo que no podía creer

-Pero es... es... es... Riza?-

-Hola, tio-saludo Riza

-Como te fue en el viaje-

-Muy bien, hola primita como estas -Winry estaba en shok, su prima, su odiosa prima

-Pero, papà que es esto-

-Esta es la sorpresa, tu prima se va a quedar todo el año en central con nosotros-

-Que?-

-Hija, no estas contenta-Winry reacciono de aquel trance en el que estaba

-Pa, claro que si-fue a abrasar a su prima muy falsamente, en su interior esta gritando

-Bueno, vamos a casa- se encaminaron hasta el auto y siguieron su camino a su casa, cuando llegaron Winry acompaño a Riza a su nueva abitaciòn

-Bueno, esta es-

-Gracias, Win-

-Mira vayamos al grano yo no te caigo bien y tu tampoco a mi, a si que con ignorarnos es suficiente-

-Pero, sigues tan odiosa como siempre-

-Yo, y tu-

-Yo no soy odiosa, tu si-

-Sera mejor que me retire, si no esto termina mal-Winry bajo las escaleras cuando escucho que su padre la llamo

-Winry-

-Que pasa, pa-

-Mira... este chico sera tu nuevo tutor-

-Que... eres tu-

-----------------------------------------------------------

Riza salio a tomar un poco de aire y a conocer el besindario, pero al parecer se fue un poquito mas de lo debido

-Creo que me perdí- vio a unos chicos jugando en un parque que estaba junto a un rio, y desidio preguntarles

-Niños, saben donde estoy, soy nueva, y creo que me predi-a los niños se le dibujaron unas sonrisas malvadas en sus rostros

-Ahora amigos, tirenla al rio-dijo uno de los niños, los niños ovedesieron y amagaron para tirar a Riza y se fueron , Riza quedo tambaliandose en orilla del rio, pero antes de que callera alguien la agarro de la mano

-Te encuentras bien-

-Si, gracias-Riza levanto la cabeza y vio que le estaban tocando una partesita intima que no devia tocarse, le pego un cachetaso, el sin querer la soltó y se callearon los dos al agua

-Pero, por que me pegaste-

-Como que por que, degenerado -

-Fue un accidente -

-Si, claro-Riza se levanto y salio del rio toda mojada

-Wow-Riza lo miro con cara rara

-Perdon, que te pasa por que dijiste eso-

-No nada...sabes las tienes grandes-Riza miro acia abajo y vio que tenia ropa muy transparente se sonrojo y devuelta le pego una cachetada

-Eres un atrevido-grito y salio de ahí mas rápido que el correcaminos

-Mujeres-

-Que mas me puede pasar-al momento que dice eso, un auto pasa por al lado y la salpica toda de barro, Riza no lo podía creer todo esto le paso solo en un día estando en central y después que mas, que mas le pasaría

CONTINUARA...

--------------------------------------------------------------

agradezco los Reviews yUkInA-nma,Nekito-chan:,Neko-O,Evelyn816121537,Genesis-aome,Evelyn816121537,adrianuchis,Nekogirlmorris,Kitsa,.Love.Crazy.Girl. muchas gracias hasta el proccimo chap


	10. viernes a la noche

Adolesencia

CAPITULO 10:VIERNES A LA NOCHE

VIERNES CASA DE WINRY

Winry estaba almorzando en el comedor con sus padres y su prima, pensando en todo lo que le habia pasado con Edward,cuando se conocieron,cuando se besaron, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el,cuando se entero de que estaba de novio con una de sus amigas, y pensaba y pensaba como consiguió el trabajo de tutor de ella por que no creía que fuera una coinsidencia, en sus pensamientos estaba Edward y solo Edward, pensamiento de Winry (a caso es una casualidad que justo a qui trabaje como mi tutor...no no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable) (NA epa de donde te choriaste la frase jajaxD)

--------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------

-Pero, pero eres tu...edward- desia Winry muy asombrada

-Winry, se conocen -pregunto takehiro, al no entender la situación

-Si señor, es que somos compañeros de clases-desia edward muy tranquilo

-De verdad, que casualidad-Winry estaba totalmente ida, se preguntaba por que rayos Edward se encontraba en su casa, y para colmo su padre desia que seria su tutor, cuando salio de su asombro

-Papi osea como, tutor de que?-preguntaba Winry aun sin entender

-De química, Winry el año pasado te llevaste esa materia y no quiero que este año pase lo mismo, el jovencito se presento y se ve que tienes aplias facultades para esa materia, y hasta lo recomendaron de otro empleo, asì que a partir de mañana vendrá tres beses a la semana a ayudarte con la materia y explicarte lo que no sepas -Winry quedo totalmente sorprendida

-Pero... pero... tiene mi misma edad, por que no contratas a alguien mayor-

-A qui no se trata de ser mayor o menor, se trata de que aprendas -

-Pero-

-Pero, nada-

-Creo que a Winry no le gusto la idea, sera mejor que busque a otra persona-

-Claro que no Edward, Winry ya no seas tan caprichosa Edward va a hacer tu tutor y punto-Winry sabia que su padre hablaba en serio cuando se ponía en esa postura determinante, asì que se resigno y se fue a su abitaciòn

-------------------------------Fin DelFlash Back--------

Mientras Winry seguia pensando en eso Riza también estaba metida en sus pensamientos, Riza estaba pensando en todo lo que le paso desde que llego a central primero se pelio como siempre con su prima, segundo tocaron una parte de su cuerpo que no devia ser tocada, tercero , se callo al rio y cuarto un auto la lleno toda de barro se preguntaba constantemente que "mas" que "mas" le pasaría y para colmo extrañaba a dos personas fundamentales para la vida de ella, una era su madre a la que amaba mucho y el otro es su novio que tambien amaba pero de una manera diferente a la de su madre, y recordó la ultima ves que vio a su novio

------------------------------------------Flash Back----------

Riza y su novio estaban en el receso con sus amigos, de pronto el novio de Riza la agarra de la mano y le pide si podían hablar, Riza se despidió de sus amigos y fue con su novio, de pronto se detuvieron y Riza lo miro levantando una ceja

-Shaoran, pasa algo-(me encanta ese nombrexD a ustedes no?) pregunto Riza

-Es que, tengo que decirte algo-bajando su mirada

-Que cosa?- Shaoran vio a los ojos a Riza y temio por responderle ya que diciéndole esto seguro que su relación no seria la misma, Riza al ver que no respondía se preocupo -Shaoran, que pasa no me asustes-

-Es que, mis padres volvieron a la ciudad- empeso a contar

-Genial me alegro por ti, hace tiempo que no se beian por el trabajo de tus padres- Shaoran sorpresibamente abraso a Riza, sin dejarla continuar de hablar

-Riza...yo te amo-Riza no entendía por que la actitud de su novio, aunque le ponía feliz que le dijera eso también se preocupo suponía que algo andava mal, shaoran nunca se comportaba asì, y el seguía abrasandola fuertemente sin intenciones de soltarla

-Yo tambien-dijo en un susurro, shaoran se separo de ella y le empeso a contar

-Mis padres me quieren llevar con ellos de viaje-se animo a decir, Riza se puso pálida al escuchar tal noticia

-QUE- Shaoran le empeso a contar a su novia por que tenia que ir con sus padres, Riza miraba al suelo con tristeza y unas amenazantes lágrimas estaban a punto de caer, Shaoran miro a Riza y le limpio las lágrimas

-Te juro que volveré, solo seran unos años- Riza al escuchar eso no soporto mas y se lanzo a sus brazos llorando desconsolada, pasaron unos minutos así cuando Riza por fin se animo a decir

-Cuando- Shaoran la miro a los ojos estaba muy dolido después de todo amaba a Riza y se tendría que ir lejos

-Mañana, por la mañana- Riza se puso mas triste de lo que estaba

-Tan pronto- solloso, Shaoran la miro y desidio preguntarle algo

-Si, pero antes de que me valla mañana...quisieras...quisieras...pasar esta noche conmigo, Riza-Riza proceso lo que había escuchado por parte de su novio un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, sabia lo que significaba aceptar pero ella todavía no estaba preparada, pero no lo veria mas, quisas en unos años y eso si sus padres lo dejaban, Shaoran al comprender que ella todavía no estaba preparada se dio media vuelta -Sera mejor que volvamos van a empezar las clases-Shaoran empeso a caminar pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que lo tomaron de la mano se dio media vuelta y miro a Riza, Riza tenia la mirada abajo y su flequillo le tapaba la cara

-SI, quiero-dijo tímidamente, Shaoran la miro sorprendido, le levanto la cara y le dio un beso que Riza corespondio al instante cuando se separaron susurro

-Riza, esta noche nunca la olvidaras-

----------------Fin DelFlash Back---

Takehiro miraba con curiosidad a su hija y a su sobrina

-Sara- llamo a su esposa en un susurro

-Pasa algo-pregunto sara

-Pero que tanto estaran pensando las niñas-Takehiro tenia mucha curiosidad, en ese momento estaba deseando tener un poder para leer la mente

-Mi amor, pero si son adolecentes que podrían pensar deseguro en ir a comprar-desia despreocupada Sara, Takeshiro tosió para que su hija y sobrina salgan de sus pensamientos y resulto Winry y Riza miraron a takehiro con signo de interrogación

-Y...Riza decidiste lo que vas a hacer-pregunto Takehiro

-Con respecto a que-no entendía lo que le desia su tio

-Bueno a la escula, en donde quieres estudiar- nuevamente pregunto

-En cualquier escuela que tu eligas, tio-dijo sonriendole pensamiento de Winry(dios quedo en tus manos, encima de estar en esa escuela y soportar a Edward no me agregues algo mas PLISS!!!)

-Bueno, quieres un instituto privado-pensamiento de Winri (gracias, gracias, gracias)Riza miro a Winry antes de contestar

-Enrealidad me gustaría ir a la misma escuela que mi prima- Winry maldijo a dios en ese momento

-Seguro, es que Winry no va a un pribado-

-Deveras, y por que? ella toda la vida fue a colegios privados-

-Le di un castigo, por eso-

-Wow nunca imagine que castigarías a tu hija, tio-dijo sorprendida

-Pues ya ves que si- Winry ya estaba harta, ahora le pasaba esto ahora solo faltaba que la orinara un gato

-Lo olvide, voy a salir a comprar ropa, hoy a la noche salgo en una cita-

-En una cita, con quien?-pregunto takehiro

-Un amigo-

-Winry, sabes que no me gusta que salgas con cualquiera-

-Papi, como si fuera la primera ves-

-Mi amor, dejarla, Winry ve, nosotros confiamos que si sales con el es por que es un chico bien-

-Bueno, me voy-dijo despiendose de sus padres con beso en la mejilla, cuando llego a su abitacion se tiro pesada en su cama estuvo varios minutos en silencio

-Edward...- al pensar en el se le cerro el pecho, estaba asustada nunca le avia pasado esto, era la primera ves que se enamoraba nunca pensò que existia el amor de echo se negaba a creerlo quisas era por que aunque sus padres se amaban y respetaban ella veia en su escuela como sus "amigos" jugaban con chicas las usaban y luego las botaban y a ella le quedaba grabado esas cosas, por eso nunca quiso ni enamorare ni tener nada con nadie al contrario se propuso que en ves que ellos la usen a ella ella los usaría

------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE EDWARD

Edward se encontraba en su casa recostado en el sillón de la sala pensando ahora estaba mas calmado para pensar mejor las cosas pero aun asì creía estar haciendo bien, el plan en contra de Winry y de su padre por ahora estaba marchando a la perfeccion, empezando a estar mas tiempo de costumbre con Winry y hacerla pensar que se interesaba por ella y enamorarla y después empezar con su padre, pero a todo esto que pasaría con Nina Edward se avia olvidado de ese "pequeño" detalle, salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el teléfono sonar Edward al instante atendió

-Hola-

-Hola, ed-

-Nina, eres tu-

-Si, te llamaba para pedirte...si querías salir hoy a la noche-Edward se quedo pensando unos segundos y tomo una desiciòn , no podía seguir con su plan con Nina en medio le dolía que su amiga sufriera pero no podía permitir que nadie se interpusiese, a si que esta noche hablaría con ella aunque a el le duela mas a el que a ella

-Claro, a donde quieres ir-

-AL cine-

-Cine?-

-Si, quieres-

-Claro, te paso a buscar-

-Ok-

--------------------------------------------------------------

CENTRO COMERCIAL

Winry se encontraba con Elicia comprando ropa pero pasaban y pasaban por los negocios y nada le llamaba la atención

-Winry, y?-

-Y, que-

-Pasamos por ochenta tiendas y nada-

-Ah eso, es que quiero ir al negocio de mi modisto-

-Modisto?-

-Si es que me los diseña especialmente para mi, los vestidos jean, faldas ect-

-Osea, como-

-Quiero decir que son diseños exclusivos -

-Genial, y que onda esta lindo tu modisto- Winry miro a Elicia reprimiendo una carcajada

-Estas insinuando que te lo presente como una proccima conquista tuya-

-Pues si, tu no tienes que ser la única que tienes citas-

-No creo que sea tu tipo-

-Por que, dime como se llama-

-Loreto-

-Que raro nombre, pero me gusta- Winry no se aguantaba mas las ganas de reírse

-Pasa, algo-

-No nada, mira haca llegamos-

-Donde esta, loreto-pregunto impaciente Elicia

-Mira, ahí esta-señalo con el dedo loreto estaba tomándole las medidas a una mujer muy fina

-Wow que guapo, Winry presentamelo-Winry estaba que no daba mas de la Riza, conteniéndola respondió

-Claro amiga, vamos -

-Hello!!!-dijo Winry llegando a donde estaba loreto y la chica

-hellouchis primor-saludo loreto a Winry muy animado, con dos besos en el aire en las mejillas y Elicia lo miraba raro ante tal actitud

-Bueno lore, yo me voy, sigue atendiendo-

-Bueno, bye que estes bien linda-despidio loreto a la mujer que lo acompañaba, Elicia todavia sin entender

-Como estas lore, tanto tiempo y como andas con el "rubio"-dijo Winry acentuando la palabra "rubio"

-Super bien, ahora que lo mencionas me pidio disculpas-

-Que suerte, ah es cierto, ella es Elicia mi amiga-

-Que bombom , hola soy loreto, pero dime lore- saludándola con un beso en la mejilla

-A si, hola jaja-Elicia le dio una mirada asesina a Winry

-Y, a que debo las visitas, algún encargo-

-Si, bueno es que tengo una cita-

-De verdad, hace tiempo que no te escucho ni hablar, ni desir nada de citas-

-Si verdad...bueno lore quiero que me hagas- Winry le empeso a comentar como quería el vestido y se quedaron toda la tarde eligiéndolo y lore aciendolo, cuando al fin terminaron se despidieron y las chicas enprendieron rumbo a sus casas, no sin antes Elicia matar a su amiga por el bochorno que paso, cuando llego ya casi era la hora que avian acordado, se baño, se cambio y se fue, al llegar busco con la mirada a Al, lo encontró viendo los carteles de las pelis

-Hello-Alphonse dio media vuelta y encontró a Winry sonriendole

-Hola, como estas-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Muy bien, y que vamos a ver-

-Pues elige la película tu, de que tipo te gustan-

-Pues me gustan que tengan comedia, que tenga algo de romanase y también acción-dijo mirando los carteles(NA mentira esos son los que a mi me gustan)

-Mira, que tal esa, piratas del Caribe 3 (NA ojala y salga pronto, me muero por verla)

-Genial, pues esa- Alphonse fue a comprar los voletos y Winry se fue a sentar en un banco esperando a alphonse, cuando llego fueron directo a hacer la fila del cine ya que la peli empezaba en 30 minutos

--------------------------------------------------

Nina y Ed estaban llegando

-Nina...-

-Que pasa-lo miro con una dulce sonrisa que a ed se le rompio el corazon al pensar en rompérselo a ella

-Nada-

-Bueno, vamos -tomo a ed del brazo y se dirigieron a comprar los boletos, ed no sabia como se lo iba a decir pero se lo tenia que decir de algún modo

-Ed, mira ya salio piratas del Caribe tres, genial, vamos a esa?-

-Claro-desia ed sin mucho animo, compraron los voletos y luego de eso se dirigieron a la cola para entrar era muy extensa y solo faltaba 15 minutos para que empiece la peli, estaban haciendo entrar a la gente estaba lleno el cine por suerte encontraron lugares bastantes buenos para ver la peli

-Mira ed, aqui-señalo un lugar y se sentaron

Mientras Al y Winry se encontraban en uno de los mejores lugares del cine, la peli todavía no habia empezado, Al se sentía muy feliz de que Winry hubiera aceptado

-Winry, dime cuantos años tienes-

-Estoy en mis dulces 16 y tu-

-Yo tengo 15-

-Deberas, creí que tenias mas, pareces muy maduro para tu edad- Al sonrío ante el comentario

-Lo olvide-dijo Al recordando algo

-Que paso-

-Es que, quería comprar pochoclos- Esta vez fue Winry la que sonrío ante el comentario

-Yo voy a comprar, depaso voy al baño-

-No quieres que te acompañe-

-Mejor no, por que si no nos roban los lugares-

-Esta bien-Winry fue al baño primero a revisarce el maquillaje (NA como toda mujer)

Mientras ed fue a respirar, no sabia como le iva a decir a Nina y queria pensar las cosas, desidio ir al baño antes de que empiece la peli pero iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de algo

-...

-...

-...

-Edward...-edward al escuchar eso se giro estuvo por segundos paralisado-Pero pero que estas asiendo aqui- preguntaba Winry desconcertada

-Yo, tu que estas asiendo a qui-

-Pues, bine a ver una peli-

-Yo también -

-Deberas que casualidad-

-Si, tremenda-

-Pero dime una cosa, por que estas aqui-

-Que no me escuchaste -

-Quiero decir haca, en el baño de mujeres-Edward al ver mejor el baño se dio cuenta de que era el de mujeres- No me digas que me seguias a mi?-Edward analiso la pregunta de Winry le iba a decir claro que no pero luego lo penso, luego se acerco lentamente a ella y Winry al contario retrosedia hasta que la dejo acorralada contra la pared, Winry no tenia donde escapar, le latía el corazón fuertemente y se ruborizo notablemente, Edward se acerco lentamente a su rostro y se detuvo en su oreja susurrandole "eres muy hermosa" Winry suspiro aunque fue leve Edward se percato y empeso a descender hacia sus labios, winry en la poca consiensia que le quedaba se preguntaba por que no lo separaba de ella Edward y Winry solo los separaban unos milímetros, pero antes de que ed llegara hasta su destino Winry lo separo

-Que hases-Edward puso una sonriza de seductor y le respondió

-Perdon, yo pense que lo deseabas-

-Y por que habría de hacerlo-al decir esto se giro para hirce pero ed la detuvo

-Puedo preguntarte algo, antes de que te vallas-Winry lo miro con cara rara

-Con quien viniste?-

-Con un "amigo"-acentuando la palabra "amigo" diciendo esto ultimo se retiro y Edward se quedo pensando

-Pero, que rayos me importa...esto ya empieza aqui- endureciendo la mirada

Winry de nuevo entro al cine y encontro a Al mirando animadamente la película parece que ya avia empezado

-Perdon, me tarde-

-Winry aquí estas ya te iba a ir a buscar, tardaste mucho-

-Perdon, es que me distraje por que...por que vi una vidriera algo que me gusto y quise compralo-

-Si, lo compraste y donde esta--

-A si, la...la... cosa que me compre-rascandoce la cabeza

-Si-

-No me combencio-

-...

-...

-No te gusto... y los pochoclos-

-Puedes creer que me olvide, que cabeza la mia-

-Seguro, te sientes bien-

-Si, bien-Winry se acomodo y empeso a miarar la peli

Edward tambien se encontraba de nuevo en el cine biendo la peli con Nina, ella estaba muy animada biendo piratas del Caribe 3 (NA que envidia) y Edward miraba para todos lados a ver si Winry estaba en esa sala pensamiento de edward (maldita sea, con quien rayos estara) no lo podía reconocer pero se estaba poniendo un poquito molesto al pensar en que Winry estaría con algún chico

Mientras Winry ya no estaba como antes, tenia deseos de irce se sentía mal, pero no quería dejar a Al pagando al cabo de madia hora ya no lo soporto mas, ya que era una película duraría 2 horas mas

-Al-

-Que pasa--dijo Al sin sacar la vista de la pantalla

-Perdon...pero quiero irme--Al miro a Winry a los ojos, sintió algo raro

-Winry, estas palida-(NA con la oscuridad la vio) Al saco a Winry del cine, se preocupo al verla asi-Win, que te pasa-

-No se, depronto me agarro como frío y me duele la cabeza -

-Mejor vámonos, te llevo a tu casa-Winry asintió y se fueron

Al llegar a la casa de Winry

-Seguro, estas bien-

-Si estoy bien, ya me siento mejor... perdon-

-Lo mas importante aquí es tu salud- Winry se despidió de Al y entro a su casa

-Mañana, te llamo-Winry le sonrío asintiendo

---------------------------------------------------------------------

EN EL CINE

Edward y Nina estaban saliendo del cine ya habia terminado la peli

-Edward, te gusto-

-... mirando para todos lados

-EDWARD, ME ESCUCHAS!!!-

-Si, que pasa-

-Que si te gusto-

-Claro, que me gusto-

-Edward, que te pasa-

-Nada, que me va a pasar-

-Edward, me ignoraste toda la noche y dudo que ayas visto la película por que me di cuenta de que buscabas a alguien a quien estabas buscado, dimelo-Edward se puso serio

-Sera mejor que hablemos -Nina lo miro y sintió miedo no sabia por que pero tenia miedo

-----------------------------------------------------------------

SABADO 10:00AM

Winry se encontraba durmiendo, la sirvienta entro a su cuarto y la trato de despertar

-Señorita Winry-llamaba la sirvienta

-...

-Señorita, sus padres ya quieren que se levante, ya es tarde-pero no despertaba, es eso entro sara y le pregunto a la sirvienta que pasaba

-Parece que quiere seguir durmiendo, Winry Winry-la llamaba su madre al ver que no respondía se preocupo le saco el acolchado y encontró a Winry tocandoce fuertemente la pansa y muy pálida- Winry -le toco la frente estaba irviendo-Dios, esta muy caliente, llame al doctor-pidio sara a la sirvienta,al cabo de media hora llego el doctor, examino a Winry

-Señora...la vamos a tener que hospitalizar-

CONTINUARA...

-----------------------------------------------------------

HELOO!!!COMO ESTAN YO TODO BIEN, DISCULPEN NO VOY A PODER CONTESTAR A SUS REVEWS ES QUE ES MUY TARDE Y SOLO ME DIO TIEMPO DE SUBIR EL chap POR QUE ESTUBE SABADO Y DOMINGO A PURO COLEGIO Y AHORA MI MAMÀ ME EXIJE QUE ME BALLA A ACOSTAR, "MADRES" PUEDEN CREER QUE EN LA PRIMERA SEMANA DE CLASES YA TENGO 4 TRABAJOS PRACTICOS PARA ENTREGAR ESTA SEMANA NOOOOOOO!!! EN FIN LES AGRADESCO A LOS QUE ME MANDARON REVEWS MUCHAS GRACIAS!YA NO LOS ABURRO MAS, SALUDOS Y ESPERO REVEWS


	11. Apendisitis

adolecencia:

capitulo 11:Apendisitis

Winry se encontraba peor que nunca en una cama de hospital muy mal, su madre y padre acompañándola, le avisaron a su prima por teléfono ya que no tuvieron tiempo en la casa por que winry se sentía muy mal, sara vio que paso un medico y lo detuvo para preguntarle que paso con su hija, pero el medico dijo que todavía no sabia, takehiro y sara estaban muy angustiados hasta que llego un medico a avisarles que era lo que pasaba con su hija

-Señores rockbell-

-Doctor, que le pasa a mi hija-pregunto takehiro impaciente y angustiado, el doctor miro su ficha y puso una cara de no muy buenas noticias, eso iso que takehiro se pusiera aun mas nervioso-Doctor, puede decirme que maldita sea le pasa a mi hija-Sara solo se mostraba asustada

-Calmese, doctor rockbell, usted sabe como tratar a sus pacientes, sabe la situaciòn que pasamos los doctores-

-Entiendo, pero comprenda mi situasiòn, que le pasa a mi hija-

-A Su hija alguna vez le dolió el estomago antes-

-No, bueno eso creo-dijo takehiro no muy seguro por su respuesta-Sara tu sabes-

-Hasta ahora creo que no- respondió sara

-Bueno eso habría que preguntarle a ella luego, como sea lo que tiene su hija es una apendicitis-

-Apendisitis-repio takehiro

-Si señor rockebell usted sabe que si la apendicitis se propaga, podría su hija tener peritonitis y con eso si te puedes llegar a morir por suerte la trajeron a tiempo, seguro de que nunca se quejo del estomago antes?-

-Hasta ahora no, pero seguro de que esta bien-

-La señorita winry va a tener que ser operada el dia de hoy, para que esto no valla mas lejos, no se preocupen la trajeron a tiempo-

-La podemos pasar a ver-

-Claro que si acompañenme-sara y takehiro estaban mas aliviados pero también culpables por que si la dejaban estar un poco mas se hubiera podido morir llegaron a sala y vieron que su hija se estaba quejando del dolor

-Pueden estar dos minutos, por que ya la tenemos que operar-

-Esta bien doctor, muchas gracias-diciendo esto ultimo el doctor se retiro

-Hija como estas?-pregunto takehiro preocupado

-Papi, me duele el estomago, que tengo-

-Bueno, solo es apendicitis, no tengas miedo-

-A-pen-di-si-tis- tartamudeo winry

-No te preocupes solo te operaran es una operación muy sencilla-Winry se tapo con las sabanas de el hospital

-No-

-Que cosa, winry- Winry se descubrió y miro a sus padres con determinación aguantando el dolor

-NI MUERTA ME OPERAN!-grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Winry calmate, no tengas miedo-desia Sara tratando de calmar a su hija

-Que no, que no y que no-Winry se estaba comportando como una niña de 5 años, le tenia mucho miedo al ser operada era digamos como una fobia

-Quieras o no te van a operar, entiende que no hay mas opción -

-Por supuesto que la hay-

-Pues dime, por que yo siendo doctor no la se-

-MORIRME-

-Winry que estas diciendo-

-Lo que escuchaste-

-Winry estas diciendo que prefieres morirte a ser operada-pregunto Sara muy molesta por lo que su hija esta pensando

-Si-respondio secamente mirando para otro lado

-Winry, tienes que entender que es para tu bien-

-Ya-Winry interumpio a su padre-Ya vasta-lo miro con una cara que a takehiro le asombro, si winry tuviera esta determinación para estudiar, el le gustaría que siguiera sus pasos, el doctor entro a la habitación y pidio que los Rockbell salgan,al salir takehiro fue al teléfono mas cercano para avisar a Riza que no se preocupara,transcurrieron unos 30 minutos y los doctores digieron que ya tenían que operar a winry, winry habia echo un escandalo, tuvieron que sedarla para que se dejara operar

-------------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE LOS ROCKBELL

Riza estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala pensando en su novio

-Me pregunto que estara haciendo-se aburrió de estar recostada ahí y desidio fijarse en las escuelas que le propuso su tio a llamar a ver si avían vacantes para entrar, intento con las cinco escuelas mas prestigiosas de el pais pero no avían vacantes, desidio salir a dar un paseo ya estaba exauta

-Que aburrida estoy, enzima no conozco a nadie-a lo lejos vio como un joven que le amago para pegarle a una chica, Riza al instante acudió en su ayuda

-Oye tu-lo llamo

-Que quieres-

-Te crees muy hombre para pegarle a una mujer, como te atreves, los hombres como tu son unos cobardes-

-No te metas donde no te llaman, por que-

-Por que que- desafio Riza al no recibir respuesta siguió desfiandolo largate de aquí -

-Y si no quiero-Riza lo miro muy desafiante bajo la mirada -Asì que te atreves a desafiarme ami-se acerco al chico y le dio en donde "mas" le duele a los hombres

-Maldita perr-

-Largate ya-el chico obedesio y se fue corriendo,ya lejos Riza miro a la chica preocupada

-Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, muchas gracias-

-Pero quien rayos era ese-

-Mi exnovio, quería que vuelva con el-

-Entiendo, te acompaño?-

-Acompañarme?-

-A si me quedo tranquila-

-Esta bien- acepto la chica

-Y como te llamas?-pregunto Riza

-Me llamo Rose thomas-

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Riza-

-Dime, vives por aquí?

-Te refieres por a aquí ojala, no solo vine a a traer un encargo y tu vives por aquí?-

-Si, unas cuadras mas adelante-

-Entonces eres rica no?-

-Rica?-

-Es que los que viven en esta zona son gente de alta posiciòn -

-Bueno, digamos que si, pero ahora estoy viviendo con mi tio, es que enrealidad vivo en canada-

-Canada, es muy lejos, por que te viniste de tan lejos?-

-Por que mi mamà se tuvo que ir a trabar al extranjero y yo me tuve que quedar con mi tio-

-Entiendo-

-Rose te gustaría ser mi amiga-

-De verdad, quieres ser mi amiga-

-Claro, es que acabo de llegar y no conozco a nadie-

-Si, me gustaría ser tu amiga-

-Genial, donde estudias?-

-En Great Riber Shcool, es una escuela publica-

-Bueno entonces yo también voy a estudiar ahí-

-Que?-

-Si mi tio dijo que escogiera la que quiera y me anotaba-

-Pero es publica-

-Y que, es una escuela no?-

-Pero-

-Pero nada,te gustaría ir a mi casa y averiguamos si hay vacantes-

-A tu casa?-

-Si, o tienes algo que hacer

-No nada-

-Entonces-

-Esta bien-

-Genial-

-Riza cuantos años tienes?-

-Tengo 16 años, aclaro imedio-

-Jaja, yo en un mes cumplo 17 años-Riza y Rose estuvieron hablando muy animadas hasta llegar a la casa de Riza

-Aqui es-

-Osea aquí-

-Si, vamos-Rose estaba totalmente sorprendida por la casa

-Es que, es gigantesca-

-Bueno, creo que mi tio exagera,Vamos a llamar-Riza marco el numero del la escuela y al instante le atendieron

-Great Riber Shcool, buenas tardes-

-Hola quería averiguar si hay vacantes-

-Si todavía-

-Genial, por que me quería anotar en ese colegio-

-Esta bien, es para usted-

-Si, tengo que ir personalmente-

-Si señorita, debe traer el pase de su anterior colegio para inscribirla-

-Okis, el lunes paso entonces,adiós-Riza colgó el teléfono

-Conseguiste no?-

-Si, tuve suerte--

-----------------------------------------------------------------

CASA DE EDWARD

-Hermano-llamaba Al a Ed

-Que pasa al? ah es cierto como te fue con esa chica-

-Pues bien lastima que-

-Que, que paso?-

-Se sintió mal y nos tuvimos que ir, pero a ti te pasa algo, te veo mal-

-...

-Hermano?-

-Nina-

-Que pasa con ella-

-Al, no pude mas-

-No entiendo, no pudiste mas que?-

-La corte-

-QUE, pero hermano como, que insensible que eres-

-Lo se-se levanto y estaba subiendo las escaleras-Pero ahora debo mantener sangre fría-Al miraba a su hermano algo estaba pasando, algo le estaba pasando y el lo iba a descubrir

------------------------------------------------------------

EN LA CASA DE ELICIA

Elicia estaba recostada en su cama llorando desconsoladamente por edward desde el día de ayer no avia parado aunque ella escucho y entendió lo que dijo edward estaba dolida por que le confeso que estaba enamorado de otra persona

-----------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------

-Nina, yo tengo que decirle algo-

-Que cosa es?-

-Sentemonos aqui- señalando un banco

-Edward que pasa?-

-Es que...yo-

-Edward dímelo, que pasa?-edward la miro a los ojos y se atrevió a decirle

-Yo lo siento pero no puedo seguir esta relación Nina pareció que le tiraron un balde de agua fría, estaba comenzando a sollozar

-Estas...cortando conmigo?-

-Nina, yo no siento lo mismo por ti, creí que con el tiempo me iba a volver a enamorar, pero no puedo estoy cada día mas enamorado de otra persona-

-De quien estas enamorado-

-...

-Nesesito saberlo-

-Es winry-

-Como mi amiga?-

-Nina lo siento, pero ya te aclaro que no paso nada entre ella y yo-

-Esta bien, lo entiendo...sera mejor que me valla-

-Te acompaño-

-No tomare un taxo por favor no lo hagas-Edward al escuchar esas palabras no se movió, solo vio como Nina se alejaba corriendo-

-----------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------

Nina llamo a Elicia por teléfono, tenia que contarcelo, se sentía muy mal después de todo era su primer amor

-Hola quien es-se escucho del otro lado del teléfono

-Elicia soy Nina-

-Hola amiga, andabas perdida, como estas -

-Queria pedirte, si podes venir a mi casa-

-Claro que si quieres que valla ahora-

-Por favor-

-Bueno te cuelgo, ya salgo para tu casa-

Elicia llego en cuestión de minutos a la casa de Nina, estaba cerca de su casa, cuando llego encontró la puerta abierta

-Pero que chica, como va a dejar la puerta abierta-Elicia entro y subio las escaleras, fue directo al cuarto de su amiga, al llegar la encontró en su cama boca abajo-Nina estas dormida?-Nina se giro y Elicia pudo notar sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar-Nina que te pasa por que estas así

-...

-Nina que tienes?-Nina miro a su amiga y bajo la mirada

-Edward-

-Acaso, le paso algo?-

-No solo que-

-Solo que que-se sento al lado de su amiga

-Edward...me...dejo-lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que Elicia no lo escucho

-Que fue lo que dijiste, no te escuche-

-EDWARD ME DEJO-y se tiro llorando al regazo de su amiga

-Como?-

Nina lloraba y lloraba en el regazo de su mejor amiga mientras Elicia esta totalmente confundida no sabia que pasaba

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------

gomen ne nuevamente por la tardanza les agradezco los Reviews que me mandaron muchas gracias,hasta el próximo chap,espero Reviews saludos


	12. Una decisión

Adolescencia

capitulo 12:Una decisión

-Edw.. edward te dejo..-elisia estaba procesando la noticia que le había dado su amiga - no puede ser, creía que lo de ustedes iba enserio-

-pues ya ves que no, el me dejo..,el solo jugo conmigo me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi pero enreliadad era todo una farsa, lo hubiera entendido si me desia la verdad desde un principio, pero ahora no puedo perdonarle que me aya echo falsas esperanzas, es un mal nacido!!!-grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Nina cálmate!! amiga se que es muy dificil esto, pero edward no es así, no es malo es nuestro amigo-

-ja... que amigo que tengo eh! me ilusiona y luego me bota, para vos eso es un amigo????-

-cálmate por favor,mira entendelo yo pienso que no quiso hacerte sufrir por eso fue que te dijo que el también te quería, pero llega un momento que no se puede mas.. sin amor una relación no sirve,amiga te aseguro que te repondrás, Ed es tu primer amor.. tu primera decepción amorosa.. pero hay que seguir adelante, sabes muy bien que yo pase por eso y lo supere..-

-Pero yo no soy tan fuerte como vos elicia.. y sabes creo que jamas dejare de amarlo..- Nina se sentía muerta en vida nunca había experimentado un dolor tan fuerte como este,y a elcia le partia el corazón que su amiga sufriera de tan modo, parecía que elisia también iba a comenzar a llorar pero se contuvo por ella,tenia que estar bien para animar a Nina

Casa de edward

-hermano-comenzó hablando Al, mientras entraba a la habitación -estoy decepcionado de vos..-edward estaba recostado en su cama mirando hacia la pared

-...

-como le vas a hacer eso a Nina nuestra amiga de la infancia como pudiste ser tan cruel-

-.. Al se canso de hablar solo y se estaba por ir, pero escucho a edward comenzando a hablar y se detuvo

-lo siento Alphonse.. pero no podía seguir.. yo no siento lo mismo por Nina y ademas me estorbaría..-

-como puedes ser tan frió ? como que te estorbaría???-

.no puedes entenderlo-

-lo entendería si me explicaras-

-no puedo..-

-bueno ya me estoy cansado, que rayos es lo que pasa por tu cabeza ? dime de una ves lo que esta pasando, no eres el mismo edward de hace unas semanas atrás, que te pasa!!??

-ya lo comprenderás te lo contare mas adelante, pero por el momento no- Aphonse se estaba empezando a molestar con su hermano así que decidió salir de la habitación antes que peliar con el, si edward no le decía nada.. el mismo averiguaría lo que estaba sucediendo

--------------------------------------------

Casa de Nina

Elicia y Nina estaban en el sillón de la piesa de Nina, Elicia le acariciaba el cabello a su amiga parace que se había quedado dormida, de pronto se escucho sonar el teléfono y Nina se despertó sobresaltada

-Nina esta bien,solo fue el teléfono, no te asustes-

-ah.. -Elicia la miro con tristeza aun seguía muy mal y de nueva cuenta se escucho sonar el teléfono

-quieres que atienda ?recuerda que no hay nadie en tu casa-

-si, esta bien, atiende-elisia se apresuro a atender el teléfono

-hola, si quien habla?-

-hola, soy el padre de winry-

-el padre de winry?dijo elisia Nina al escuchar el nombre de win se puso aun mas mal, en ese momento le estaba creciendo un rencor contra winry muy grande

-Quien habla ahi?-

-soy elisia, una de sus amigas-

-si eh oído hablar de vos, mira es que win no podrá salir con ustedes, esta en el hospital-

-hospital!? Que le paso -

-tiene apendicitis pero no te preocupes estará bien tendrá que ser operada por eso no podrá salir con ustedes hoy, me dio dos números de sus amigas por eso quise llamar pata avisarles lo que estaba pasando-

-si entiendo, me gustaría ir a verla, me puede decir en que hospital esta?-

-claro-takehiro le dio el nombre de el hospital en el cual tenia a su hija, elicia lo anoto y corto

-Hay parece que win tiene apendicitis, Nina mañana te gustaría irla a visitar ?-elisia se dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba mas y empezó a buscarla por toda la casa pero no pudo encontrar, comenzó a preocuparse, ella estava muy mal quien sabe de lo que seria capas

-------------------------------------------------------

en un obscuro callejón se encontraban dos hombres no muy amigables esperando a alguien, de pronto una figura se les aparece adelante de ellos -

-Lo trajeron?-

-Tuvimos un problema,parece ser que se confundieron con la mercancía-

-Que desis? les pague por adelantado así que quiero-antes de terminar uno de los hombres lo interrumpio

-Niño rico cálmate ok? No trajimos eso, pero te trajimos algo que hace mas efecto-el hombre miro a Roy y le dio lo que había traído

-pero.. yo nunca-

-No me digas que tienes miedo de inyectarte, esto es lo mejor, te hace efecto muy rápido lo unico que no dura mucho pero es lo mejor , en fin si no quieres me la llevo y te regreso el dinero, pero nunca vuelvas a pedirnos mas drogas-

-No esta bien, la probare-

-muy bien niño rico nos vemos en otra ocasión-al decir esto ultimo dieron media vuelta y se fueron de ahí, Roy no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer el nunca se había inyectado nada y si le pasaba algo? Pero aun así lo hizo, se inyecto la aguja y al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a delirar fantasear con su madre

-Mamá.. estas aquí? no me dejaste, sabia lo sabia era todo un error-Roy abraso a un bote de basura estaba delirando mal,pensaba que eso era su madre y lo abrasaba tiernamente, después de unos minutos de estar así miro al el bote de basura y se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba ahí -no.. mamá?... - pasaron unos minutos de silencio por parte de Roy y después comenzó a sentirse mal muy mal comenzó a vomitar, veía borroso,estaba asustado nunca se había sentido así, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, la gente que pasaba lo miraba como bicho raro, se re notaba que estaba drogado hasta la coronilla, se desplomo en la vereda, la gente lo pasaba por arriba y nadie le daba importancia

-Roy? Dios sos roy que te paso???-el abrió los ojos y vio una chica que parecía conocer-

-Nina?-la reconoció con el poco sentido que le quedaba

-que haces ahí tirado? Levántate -Nina lo ayudo a levantarse, llamare para que te vengan a buscar-

-no lo hagas-se apresuro Roy-mi padre no esta.. y no quiero que me vea así, por favor

-Esta bien.. te llevare a tu casa, por favor ayúdame por que sola no puedo-la casa de roy estaba a pocas cuadras de ahí, así que lo llevo a pie haciendo un gran esfuerzo, cuando llegaron no había absolutamente nadie en su casa,así que lo llevo a uno de los cuartos de la parte baja de su casa - por que estas así? Que esta pasando pareces borracho-Roy parecía que recobraba la conciencia poco a poco, le quiso contestar pero vio a Nina que tenia restos de lagrimas

-Pero, estas bien vos? por que lloraste? Nina bajo la cabeza y empezó a decir

-Quisiera saber que te pasa a vos ? yo estoy bien no te preocupes-

-Nina, ya dime que te ocurre?-

-... Nina no quería hablar de eso,pero necesitaba desaguarse con alguien mas- edward.. termino conmigo-Roy la miro con un signo de interrogación no entendía nada

-edward y vos estuvieron de novios??-

-cierto vos no fuiste al cole por eso no sabes...,si me dijo que me quería y después me boto-

-No puedo creerlo de el.. que fue lo que ocurrió?-Nina empezó a contale todo lo que había pasado días atrás y Roy no lo creía, el sabia que el había dejado de sentir ese sentimiento por Nina hace tiempo, pero se había puesto de novio con ella y luego la dejo? No podía creerlo de edward, el nunca antes había jugado con los sentimientos de una mujer -Yo no puedo creerlo-

-pues créelo por que es así...- el miro a Nina se notaba que estaba muy mal, entonces recordó cuando se sintió así cuando se entero de que su madre ya no estaba mas en este mundo y lo que le hizo hacer sentir mejor,y creyó que quisas a Nina también la haga sentirse mejor

-Nina sabes lo que me paso hace un momento era que.. estaba drogado-Nina abrió los ojos no podía creerlo, Roy se drogaba?

-Roy hablas enserio? pero eso esta- pero antes de que terminara de hablar Roy la interrumpió

-Si ya se esta mal, lo que todo mundo dice, pero sabes... no sos la única que sufre.. a mi se me murió mi madre.. por si no lo sabias-

-Que? Roy lo siento mucho que noticia... pero como fue? que ocurrió?-

-No quiero hablar de eso si?-.Nina lo único que me hizo sentir bien es la droga y si vos queres sentirte mejor toma- le extendió en la mano -es droga de la buena no te va a hacer nada malo solo salir de tus sufrimientos por algún tiempo quieres o no?-

-Estas loco? esas cosas envician a la gente-

-Acaso quieres seguir sufriendo?????? esto es lo único que te hará sentir mejor, repito lo queres o no? Nina miraba fijamente lo que le ofrecía Roy muy sorprendida y desorientada, lo único que quería era olvidarse de edward eso era lo único¿ aceptaría lo que le estaba ofreciendo su amigo?

Continuara...

Notas de autora:

No la crees verdad?? miles miles y miles mas de perdones por no a ver actualizado hace meses no se si seguirían leyendo pero me gustaría terminar este fic y me gustaría saber si hay alguien que lo siga leyendo para ver si vale la pena continuarlo les pido reviews plis!! y actualizare seguido solo si veo que siguen la historia, hasta la próxima


	13. Confeción

Adolescencia

Capitulo 13: La confesión

Casa de Edward

-Winry..-murmuraba Edward con una mirada de tristeza -mm voy a llamarla...- Edward agarro el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el numero de la casa de Winry

-Hola -se escucho del otro lado del teléfono

-Winry, sos vos?-

-No, soy su prima, Winry esta hospitalizada- Edward se quedo paralizado por unos momentos procesando lo que había escuchado

-..

-Hola, seguís ahí?-

-..

-Mm, voy a colgar-

-No, espera -se apresuro a decir - como que hospitalizada? que le paso? esta bien??

-Mm.. se supone que si esta en el hospital no esta muy bien que digamos jaja-

-Acaso es una broma o que?-

-No, de verdad esta hospitalizada mi prima, fueron al hospital centrar lo conoces?-al instante se escucho que cortaron del otro lado

-..

-Hola ?- -mm que maleducado encima que le digo en donde esta, en fin

-Que paso riza?-

-Nada, encontraste el baño ? es que son muchas habitaciones y te tardaste mucho-

-Lo encontré con dificultades pero lo encontré! con quien hablabas?- Rose puso una sonrisa picarona -ahh de seguro con tu novio-

-Mi novio..-Riza se dejo llevar por la tristeza de no tener a su novio con ella , al instante Rose se dio cuenta

-Perdón, dije algo indebido..-

-No, no esta bien.. es solo que mi novio se fue a vivir a otro lugar con sus padres.. pero pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo y no nos separaremos mas!-

-Ah entiendo, falta poco para que vuelva con vos?-

-Si, muy poco- Riza comenzó a sentirse mejor con sus propias palabras, pronto se encontraría de nuevo con el amor de su vida, eso le dio ánimos -vamos que te muestro el vecindario

-Si, vamos-

Hospital de central

-Winry ya esta fuera de peligro la operamos y salio todo bien, estuvo bien que la trajeran apenas empesgo a sentir dolor-

-No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco doctor, Winry es todo lo que tengo..-

-No se preocupen mas que ella esta bien, ahora esta durmiendo, pero cuando despierte podrán pasar a verla, ahora quiero q me acompañen a mi consultorio, por favor

-Esta bien doctor, vamos mi amor-

Casa de Nina

-Dios mio! Donde se habrá metido esta niña, esta muy mal tengo miedo que en el estado en que esta.., sera mejor q baya a lo de Edward, rápido-Elicia corrió rápido hacia la puerta para disponerse a ir a lo de Edward para que ayude encontrar a su amiga, pero se choco con alguien -Hayyy..-

-Perdón esta bien Elicia ?- escucho su nombre y al instante subió la cabeza .. se sonrojo al instante era el.. el chico que pensaba que ya jamas volvería a sentir lo mismo por el, ese amor tan puro tan sincero, ese amor que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el ser amado , pero sin embargo el corazón le latía tan rápido como antes.. cuando estaba enamorada de el, entonases acaso verlo hizo que reviviera ese amor muerto de ella ?

-Si...- respondió media torpe

-Discúlpame fue mi culpa-

No, fue la mía, no estaba viendo-

-jaja, No importa de quien fue la culpa, estas bien?-Elicia sonrió y dijo muy animada

-Si, estoy bien-

-Estas muy linda- Al le sonrió tiernamente y ella se sonrojo notablemente y por eso bajo la cabeza para que no se diera cuenta que se había sonrojado

-Gracias-

-Hace mucho no nos veíamos-

-si..-

-Como has estado?-

-Pues maso menos con todo lo que esta sufriendo Nina y eso..- recordó lo que hacia antes de ver a Al y que la hipnotizara

-Hay Al ayúdame por favor a buscar a Nina no se donde esta!! estaba muy mal por lo que paso con Edward te pido que me ayudes no se que es capaz de hacer..-

-Pero, que fue lo que paso?-

-No hay tiempo de explicar, vamos a buscarla!!-

-Esta bien, vamos- Al y Elicia se pusieron a buscar a Nina por todos lados

Hospital

-Podría decirme donde esta la habitación de Winry Rockbell-

-Cálmese por favor jovencito, no es necesario gritar-

-Es urgente-

-A ver déjeme verificar...- empezó a buscar en la lista que tenía, el nombre de Win -acá esta es la habitación 503 (XD seee aguante el 503!!) -pero no puede pasar si no es familiar-

-Soy su hermano -rápidamente dijo eso y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Win

Habitación 503

Winry compensaba a despertarse

-Donde estoy?-comenzó a mirar a todos lados y recordó lo que había pasado- ahh lo recordé! No no dios no..- al instante se saco la sabanas y se miro en el estomago -ci.. cicatriz -comenzó a llorar como una niña -me desfiguraron!! malditos los voy a demandar- se tiro pesada en la cama y cerro los ojos resignada-me tendré que operar para que me borren esa raya fea!- Cuando se quedo en silencio, escucho unos pasos acercarse a su habitación, abrió los ojos y vio que Edward entraba pero como el no se dio cuenta que estaba despierta, Win se hizo la que no lo estaba

-Winry-murmuro Edward y hubo un silencio en la habitación-

-Parece que esta bien.. - suspiro muy largamente -me hiciste asustar que fue lo que te paso? Hay Win por que me importas tanto eh? Se supone que solo tendría que sentir por vos..- Edward comenzó a acariciar su cabello y la miraba tiernamente, Winry abrió sus ojos y Edward se quedo paralizado seria que estaba despierta ?

-Edward-murmuro muy bajo

-Winry yo..-ella le tapo la boca y lo hizo acercarse hacia ella, se dieron un abrazo un fuerte abrazo y se quedaron así por largo tiempo- eso.. era lo que necesitaba Edward, un abrazo grande grande y ella también sentir felicidad al estar con la persona amada.. winry sonrió

-Ed yo te amo.. - Edward abrió los ojos y se separo de ella y hubo un grande silencio

Winry había aceptado estar enamorada de el, ahora que pasaría entre estos dos rubios ? Lo mas importante que pasaría con los sentimientos de Nina, acaso su amiga seria capas de hacerle mal estando con Edward o se alejaría de el por eso mismo ? Y Edward.. en este momento sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que pasaría con su venganza ? la dejaría de lado por estar feliz con el amor de su vida o se aprovecharia de el amor sincero de Win ? ...

Continuara...

notas de autora:

al finnn hace cuento que no actualizaba? Bueno pero si tarde menos que antes jeje espero que les aya gustado y perdon x hacerlo tan corto pero el prox sera mas largo! A y tratare de no tardarme tanto para el prox , Besos y quiero comentarios hacerca del cap D


	14. Un lindo Dìa

Adolecencia:

Capitulo 14: Un lindo dia

Casa de Roy

-Y..? Nina no querés?créeme esto te va a ser sentir muy bien-Nina se encontraba indecisa toda la vida había criticado las drogas que hacían mal, que era como un tipo de veneno, que te consumía lentamente, estaba consiente de todo eso,pero por alguna razón tenia la "gran duda", ¿por que? Pues por que en ese momento no pensaba, no razonaba, solo se sentía muy dolida en lo mas profundo de su corazón, no podía evitar pensar en Edward y al igual que en winry, aunque el dijera que no había nada de nada con ella, Nina sentía que algo estaba ocurriendo con ellos dos y le agarraba rabia al mismo tiempo que dolor.., se sentó en la cama de Roy y miro hacia el piso unos segundos, luego de eso le agarro el pantalón para que el la mirara, ella subió la mirada, Roy por un momento pensó que estaba llorando pero.. no era así, Nina tenia una mirada fría como el hielo -Nina?-de pronto en ella se formo una sonrisa amarga..

-Roy..- murmuro con una voz muy débil -Sabes algo? Aunque me hallan echo eso... no puedo odiarlos a.. ninguno ¿por que sera?, Siento una rabia tremenda con Edward pero.. no consigo odiarlo... - Ella se levanto de la cama y grito con todas sus fuerzas -¿¡POR QUE!!- y se tiro de rodillas al suelo, Roy no sabia que hacer y hizo lo que le hubiera gustado que el padre haga cuando se entero del fallecimiento de su madre, la agarro bien fuerte, la atrajo hacia el y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ella se sorprendió y abrió grande sus ojos, pero al instante le correspondió el abrazo y cerro sus ojos lentamente, pasaron unos segundos en silencio cuando Nina comenzó a hablar de nuevo, con voz muy baja casi murmurando – No puedo creer que me halla pegado tanto.. ¿como puedo amarlo tanto,como? No pensé que mi amor por el llegara a tantos extremos, incluso de pensar por un segundo en drogarme.. - Roy aun no la había soltado, se sentía muy mal el también por lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo aunque sabia que estaba mal y que terminaría mal todo eso no la terminaba ¿por que? Se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos

-Nina.. - después de murmurar eso se tiro llorando entre las piernas de Nina, ella lo miro con una mirada dulce y le dijo

-"Contame, así como yo te conté lo que me pasaba, contame vos lo que sentís"-el subió la mirada y a Nina le sorprendió verlo así.. tan indefenso, sin esa sonrisa arrogante de siempre.. al contrario estaba triste a mas no poder por lo que observaba, demacrado, y sentía que necesitaba mucho afecto

Central

Dos jóvenes rubios, caminando de la mano por las calles de ciudad central, parecía que estaban divirtiendoce juntos sonriendo pero.. sonriendo con el corazón (xD) se les notaba la felicidad en la cara solo al verlos a 30 metros y mas (XDDD)

-Edward me compras un helado?- El le sonrió camino hacia un puesto de heladería que había cercano

-Te gustan muchos los helados?-

-Obvio!! es mi postre favorito, hay de vos si me quitas un poquito!, te corto la mano-

-Jaja, tanto así te gustan?-

-siiiii- winry le sonrió a Edward con una sonrisa tan inocente, parecía niña chiquita

-Desile al señor los gustos-

-A ver quierooooo!!... Vainilla, Dulce de leche granizado yyyy Banana Split-

-Win, te vas a empachar-ella le sonrió y se rió

-Es que hace mucho no como, estaba a dieta-

-Dieta?? pero, por que? Si estas re bien vos, no necesitas eso

-jaja, gracias- y se sonrojo muyy levemente -Pero tengo que cuidarme!-

-Pues yo creo que son tonterías, vos...- y se pauso un segundo- vos estas hermosa, win ,Ella lo miro tiernamente y pensó para sus adentros

-"que KAWAII que es!"-

-Tome señor-el vendedor le dio el helado y win vio que solo había comprado uno ¿sera que no le gustan los helados? Se pregunto

-Acá tenes vamos al la plazita a probar a ver que tal esta- ella pensó al instante

-"a probarlo"? acaso hablaba de ambos ? que no escucho lo que acababa de decir que no le gustaba compartir?- Al llegar a la plazita se indigno y le dijo con vos un poquito alta

-Señor Edwarcito perdóneme pero yo no comparto mi helado con nadie – y giro la cabeza y se disponía a abrirlo, Edward se rió para sus adentros en verdad que parecía niña chiquita, El sin que ella se diera cuenta se asomo por el otro lado y le quito el pote y dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-Jajaj querés tu heladito? pues a ver si lo podes alcanzar-ella lo miro con una cara de odio y comenzó a correrlo mientras gritaba

-Edddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd!! devolveme mi helado!!-

-Jajaja no me podes alcanzar no, jaja ?-ella lo corría con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía alcanzarlo y eso que entrenaba mucho, iba al gimnasio a diario, pero sin embargo no podía el era muy rápido corriendo, ella de un momento a otro lo miro mientras corría de frente, haciendoce el lindo(pensamiento de ella) y no lo resistió se echo a correr mas rápido aun hasta que... si lo alcanzo pero.. digamos que corrió tan rápido que se tropezó ella y enésima callendoce sobre el pobre edward -HAYYYYY-grito edward winry estas muyyy pesada!!

-Como me vas a decir semejante ofensa BAKAAAAAAAAA!!-

-Pues viéndote bien estas demasiado pesada y demasiado rellenita- winry estaba enojandoce a tan grado (que se había olvidado del helado) -Win Win Win ahora veo por que haces dieta

-mmmmmmmmm mmm mmm Edward- ella miro hacia el piso con los puños cerrados y la lamparita se le prendió en ese momento -Edwarcitoooo toma estooooooooo – le echo casi todo el helado en su cabeza estaba tan indignada que quiso vengarse, lo miro todo cubierto de helado y dijo -Ya me siento mejorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... .. ... .. y de un momento a otro comenzó a ... jajajajajaja jajajaj jaja jajaja jajaja edw jajaj te ves muy gracioso jajaj jaja ahi tirado y jajaja todo cubierto de .. jajaj de ...

-De helado- edward le tiro enésima el poco helado que quedaba en el pote -JAJA AHORA QUIEN RIE?-

-Mi mi.. mi... mi ropaaaaaaaaaaaa esta toda llena de helado-

-Que no era que te re gustaba?- ella lo miro con una cara de odio total (N/A agarrare si te la agarras con su ropa) se levanto acto seguido Edward hizo lo mismo, win cerro sus puños y estaba con la cabeza gacha, edward se asusto por que parecía que se había puesto a llorar

-Win era.. solo una broma no tenias que poner..-antes de que Edward terminara ella lo miro y le grito

-AHORA VAS A VER -comenzó a perseguirlo mientras Edward corría despavorido re asustado, win que parecía una desquiciada

-ahhh, ayuda una desquiciada, salida del loquero, me persigne jaja-

-jaja jaja – reían, jugaban y se divertían era todo color de rosa por el momento para ellos

Casa de Elicia

-Hay Al estoy preocupada, no aparece Nina, le abra pasado algo, que hacemos?

-Seria mejor que le hablemos a sus padres, no?-

-No, es que no quiero que se preocupen y capas que solo esta caminando sola, ademas le tendríamos que contar todo.. y Nina dudo que quiera-

-Pero a todo esto, que fue lo que paso con ella?- Elicia lo miro y se quedaron un momento en silencio

-..

-Mmm entiendo que no quieras contarme, son cosas de ella-

-No es que... te juro que no tengo cabeza para nada, estoy re preocupada!-el la miro y tomo de repente su mano, ella lo miro y se sorprendió mucho

-No te preocupes.. se que ella esta bien, las malas noticias llegan pronto- ella le sonrió y sonrojo al mismo tiempo, menos mal que estaba con el, si no sentía que perdería la cabeza de no saber que hacer

-Al...-

-Si?-

-Gracias..- el la miro como no entendiendo a que se refería -Por estar acá..-Al, iba a comenzar a decir algo pero escucharon que sonó el teléfono y rapidísimo Elicia fue a contestarlo

-Elicia .. se escucho al otro lado del teléfono-

-Nina sos vos??-

-Si soy yo.. perdón por irme así pero me sentía muy mal y no sabia que hacer, de pronto solo decidí caminar sola un poco, pero estoy bien me encontré a Roy, andamos acá en su casa charlando-Elicia se sintió re alivia, estaba re preocupada por ella, aunque había actuado mal, Nina se sentía mal, así que no le reprocho nada

-Pero, vos como te encontrás?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, estoy mas calmada- notaba la voz de Nina cambiada así que dejo de preguntar sobre eso

-Esta bien, entonces si estas con el te llevara a casa, no?-

-Si mas tarde me lleva, así que no te preocupes, ok?-

-Ok, me saludas a Roy entonces y mañana hablamos, bien? -

-Si, nos vemos-

-Chau- se sintió que colgaron el teléfono del otro lado y Elicia suspiro aliviada

-Que paso?- Pregunto Al

-Parece que esta bien, esta con Roy, me siento aliviada de escuchar que esta bien-

-Que bueno, me alegro-

-Al, perdoname por ocuparte toda la tarde, estaba muy preocupada y asustada no sabia que hacer-

-No tienes que decir nada, Nina también es amiga miá y también estaba preocupado-quedo un silencio muy grande y incomodo

-Bueno, creo que yo ya me voy-

-Ah esta bien, pero que desconsiderada que soy, no te ofrecí nada!-

-Esta bien, no tenias cabeza para nada, vos lo dijiste-

-Si, pero-

-Pero nada, lo dejamos para la próxima dale? Por ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos Elicia, ya es tarde-

-Si.. nos vemos Al, gracias de nuevo-

-Chau-vio como se alejaba lentamente, pero después de unos minutos pensando en el se pregunto

-Quiere decir que nos volveremos a ver no? Se sintió muy feliz y se fue a su cuarto con una enorme sonrisa de punta a punta

En algún lugar de Central

-Ya veo Entonces es por eso que te mudaste,win-

-Así es..-

-Mmmm pero que niña, te imaginaba así pero no a tal extremo-

-Bueno bueno, ejmmm que puedo decir, pero y vos viviste siempre acá?

-Si desde pequeño, con mi mamá, mi hermano y.. - al momento de decirlo se pauso y miro a win

-Y tu papá?-

-No, no conocí a mi padre, pero cambiemos de tema-

-Perdón, pregunte algo indebido?-

-No, todo bien, pero prefiero no hablar de ese tema-

-Esta bien , Por cierto , me de vez un helado!-

-Jjaja, aun seguís con eso-

-Pues siiii, yo quería comerlo-

-Esta bien, otro día saldremos a tomar un helado, pero lo compartiremos, dale?-

-Pero, por que??-

-Por que es mas rico comerlo acompañado que solo, no lo crees?- Edward puso una sonrisa picarona, al instante Winry se puso roja y para evitar que lo notara miro al cielo, se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, quedo mirando el hermoso cielo azul, y comenzó a pensar que extrañaba mucho mirar las estrellas en su casa

-Por mi casa se pueden apreciar las estrellas mas lindas, como es todo campo es muy lindo a la noche hallá, ademas es romántico estar con una persona especial bajo esas hermosas estrellas..-ella miro a Edward y le sonrió- te llevare allá alguna ves, así las vemos juntos querés?- el le devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco mas a ella

-Estaría encantado, win-ella se sentía cada ves mas nerviosa por que veía que el se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, pero ella lo paro diciéndole de repente-

-T amo...- el paro y la miro fijo a los ojos – yo te amo, y vos? Que sentís por mi?-el no respondió solo sonrió y se acerco a sus labios depositando un hermoso, tierno y interminable beso en ellos, ella le correspondió, después de un rato Ed se separo de ella

-Win yo..-

-Shiii, lo sentí.. sentí todo lo que sentís por mi con ese beso.. estoy feliz muy feliz , como hace tanto no lo soy - ahora ella fue quien lo beso y tan intensamente, quiso con ese beso demostrarle todo el amor que le tenia, por que con palabras difícilmente podía expresarse, después de besarse por un rato largo se abrasaron, fue un abraso muy hermoso a ojos de win, se podía sentir todo el amor que se tenían, un abraso que fue tan especial, tan mágico, tan puro, ¿se volvería a repetir?- Gracias-

-Por que gracias?-ella le sonrió

-Gracias Por.. por un lindo Día-

Continuara...

...

**Notas de autora:Primero primero que nada quiero decir que este cap va dedicado especialmente para mi amortizo, mi Arcangelito Di n.n te cansaste de esperar no? Bueno espero k te halla gustado mientras lo hacia pensaba en vossss n.n T amo amorcito bonito n.n**

**Y obvio todos los demás, a todos miles de gracias por los comentarios acerca del fic, realmente me alegra que lo sigan, a pesar de todo el tiempo k tardo en hacerlo tratare de continuarlo rápido **

**Les agradezco por sus ****Reviews** **ah:**

**L****aly**** (Me alegra saberlo n.n )**

**Miru yumi (no creia k volvieras a aparecer ninia me gustaban muchooo tus comentarios n.n)**

**Cata.ann (jaja aca esta y siii ya se sigo condenada a continuarlo XDDD)**

**Bianjie (y ya pasaran muchassssss mas cosas con ellos XD)**

**Watashi (jaja hasta yo tengo k re leerlo para recordarlo jaja pero tratare de no tardar meses como siempre )**

**Jesybert (sii x fin vdd, k bueno k sigas enganchad xD)**

**Nadia88(sii aca esta la conti , y ojala k como desis lo sigas leyendo) **

**Celiuchis66 (k bueno saberlo, lo seguire)**

**La mas bonita (gracias n.n)**

**Etsuko (jajaja siiii Edward ya no jueges mas con las chicas !! XD) , mii chan (jajaj parece siempre k muere... pero ya vez k no de nuevo actualisando XD)**

**Yo95-catblack- (Esas preguntas respondetelas vos misma leyendo XD), viviana(gracias x lasa sugerencias viví) **

**Lulis4fma (jaja XDDDD sep yo y mi ortografía va mejorando con los meses naaa jaja) **

**Y!! a vos Arcangelito de mi corazón! Arigatoooo (y sep ya sabias k lo habia echo apuradita a ver k me desis de este espero tu Review!!) xDDD**

**Besos hasta la proxima!**


	15. Lunes, Día de clases

Adolescencia:

Capitulo 15: Lunes día de clases

Los dos rubios llegaron a la casa de Winry , desde hace cinco minutos que estaban callados, ambos estaban pensando en que pasaría después de todo lo que había ocurrido ese lindo día.

-Bueno, llegamos, Ed- Se miraron por unos segundos, parecían muy felices con todo lo que estaba pasando –Ed, ¿tenes que irte?- pregunto con una mirada triste.

-Si, Win, ¿ No te parece que es tarde?, Nos vemos en el colegio, ¿ Te parece?-Ella asintió con una sonrisa dulce, se acercó a Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla .

-Nos vemos mañana, Ed -Mientras Winry entraba a la casa, Ed la seguía viendo y comenzó a preguntarse. ¿Que estaba haciendo con esa chica tan inocente, buena y dulce,? la estaba engañando.. el no la amaba, le caía bien le gustaba estar con ella, pero no llegaba al extremo de amarla, miraba como Winry se alejaba lentamente, parecía todo en cámara lenta, ella cerro el portón y miro a Ed, le sonrió al tiempo que le decía las palabras mas lindas que cualquier chico le encantaría escuchar, a cualquier chico menos a el.., en ese preciso momento.. -I love you, Ed-

Al día siguiente, en la Escuela.

Lunes, un nuevo comienzo de semana para los jóvenes estudiantes, el día de hoy tenían clase con el profesor de Historia. En el pasillo de la escuela se veía caminar a un rubio pensativo, estaba pensando mucho desde ayer lo que estaba sintiendo por Winry , el sentía que la pasaba bien estando con ella, se divertía, que sentía algo especial por ella pero no era amor si no mas bien sentía cariño, desde aquella ves lo estuvo pensando, desde que sintió algo especial por ella, el otro día lo concluyo, después de todo, ¿Como es posible hacerle daño a una persona amada? El estaba dispuesto a llegar al hombre que mato a su padre, entonces se negaba que era amor lo que sentía por ella, pero si sabia que era algo especial por eso dudaba, pero de alguna manera se sentía raro cuando estaba junto a ella se sentía como un niño, pero daba igual todo, ya había comenzado, estaba dispuesto a todo por que se resuelva el pasado.

-Ed, Buenos días- Saludo havoc animadamente a su amigo, Ed levanto la vista y se quedo inmutado con lo que veía.

-¡Que Rayos! -Ed hizo un movimiento rápido y le quito lo que tenia en la boca su rubio amigo –Pero, pero que estas haciendo ¡Havoc!-

-Fumando-Respondió despreocupadamente, sabían todos sus amigos que Havoc le gustaba fumar y desde hace unos años siempre le aconsejaron para que lo deje, pero era mas fuerte el vicio y no le preocupada que se agarre una enfermedad, siempre creyó que es muy joven y se detendrá cuando llegue a la edad de los 30 para comenzar a cuidarse, como cualquier chico de su edad cree despreocupadamente.

-Y lo decís ¡así!- Estamos en la escuela, ¿enloqueciste?- Havoc lo miro frunciendo el seño, creía que estaba actuando frenéticamente su amigo, que ya tendría que haberse acostumbrado, pero ¿Como un amigo puede dejar que te mates lentamente?, incluso pasen cientos de años no lo hará.

-Relájate Ed, no es droga ¿o si?-

-No, ¡Pero!-En ese momento recordó que había olvidado algo y se odio en ese momento -¡Roy!, me tengo que ¡ir!-Havoc lo miro desconcertado no entendía lo que le pasaba, Ed rápidamente dio media vuelta y se topo con el Director.

-Joven Elric, ¿A donde cree usted que va?-Ed lo miro sudando, no sabia que decirle, lo había tomado de sorpresa.

-Este.. Voy a.. La.. Biblioteca, si a la ¡Biblioteca!-Decía tartamudeando y poco seguro de su respuesta, el Director lo miro y le sonrió.

-Pero la Biblioteca esta hacía el otro lado, joven Elric –Dijo sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa "Gentil", El Director Armstron agarro a Ed de los hombros y le hizo dar media vuelta, Decidió esperar hasta después de clase para ir a visitar a su amigo.

--------------------

Estaban todos en el salón de clase esperando que entre el profesor tucker, como supuso Roy no había asistido ese día a clase como tantos otros, se había descuidado de su amigo, se lo reprochaba.

-Bueno Alumnos -Comenzó a hablar el Profesor de Historia –¿ Podrían decirme los alumnos que han faltado el día de hoy?- Rápidamente hablo Elicia y comenzó a decirle a su profesor quienes eran las personas que habían faltado.

-El día de hoy faltaron 3 alumnos- Winry , Roy y Nina- Elicia se quedo pensando que estaría pasando, no la veía desde lo que había pasado la ultima vez y justo falto Roy también, aunque se puso a pensar y ya hace montón estaba faltando Roy.

-Dos de tres alumnos tienen justificación, quería comunicarles que llamaron los padres de Winry y avisaron que había tenido apendicitis, pero que esta bien, se encuentra en su casa descansando y en unos cuantos días volverá a la escuela- En el salón se escucharon algunos chicos decepcionados por que no verían a Winry por unos cuantos días y que les encantarían ir a visitarla, pero lo pensaron dos veces cuando vieron la mirada asesina de Ed y segundos después diciéndoles:

-Ni se les ocurra-Secamente, los chicos no entendían que pasaba, pero decidieron seguir vivos.-Siguió hablando el Profesor

-Roy mustang también, por que parece que tuvieron un problema grave en su familia y pidió ausentarse un tiempo, para Roy fue muy duro –

-Pero Profesor, ¿ Que es lo que paso en la familia de Roy? - Respondió al instante Havoc preocupado-El Profesor lo miro frunciendo el seño.

-Creo Jovencito, que no es de tu incumbencia, aun si es tu amigo, por que este no es ni el lugar ni el momento para hablar de este tema, mejor pregúntaselo directamente a el cuando lo veas-Havoc quiso responderle pero al instante Breda hizo que se calmara, a ver si terminaba en la oficina del Director por responderle mal a un Profesor.-Continuemos vean la pagina 57 del libro.-

-Cálmate Havoc por que no vamos todos a ver a Roy y vemos que es lo que paso y si esta bien, ¿quieren?.-

-Bueno, ¿Venís con nosotros Ed?. -Ed parecía estar en su mundo, estaba pensando por que había faltado Nina, sabia que por un lado estaría dolida, pero nunca dejaba el colegio por más que le pasara lo que le pasara, para ella la educación era muy importante. -¡Ed!-Sin darse cuenta, Breda le grito y al instante tenia al Profesor detrás de el.

-Jovencitos ¿Quieren ir a la oficina del Director? Pregunto tranquilamente el Profesor de Historia, los chicos se miraron y con medio nerviosismos respondieron al unísono.

-¡No!.., Profesor- Esta bien, Breda continúa leyendo.-

-Si, Profesor- Comenzó a leer y todos los chicos volvieron a sus actividades escolares, pero había un chico que no podría concentrarse por mas que quiera, era todo un problema, el noviazgo con Winry , la ruptura con Nina , Roy que estaba matándose poco a poco , y lo que mas le importaba su padre, descubrir la verdad de su muerte.

-----------------------

Riza el día de hoy comenzaba las clases con Rose, ambas estaban contentas por que aunque pasaron poco tiempo juntas, ya se habían echo muy buenas amigas .El profesor de Arte Presento a la nueva alumna a sus compañeros de clase.

-Ella es Riza Hardware- Comenzó hablando el Profesor –Espero que se lleven todos muy bien.- Riza sonrió y dijo a todos sus nuevos compañeros:

-Espero que nos llevemos muy bien –La rubia se sentía nerviosa ya que todo un cambio para ella, nuevos compañeros, nueva escuela y mas que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese ambiente, siempre creyó que los chicos que iban a una escuela publica seria como mas groseros o por lo menos así lo hacia ver la tele, ya que mostraban mucha violencia en contra de los profesores, y aterrorizada por las noticias como, "un alumno agredió a un profesor" o cosas por el estilo, desde que llego estuvo inspeccionando todo y Great Riber Shcool no parecía de esas escuelas publicas al contrario, Rose le había contado que a pesar de ser una escuela publica tenían muy buenos profesores y el rendimiento de la escuela es muy bueno, Riza se sentó al lado de su nueva amiga y el profesor comenzó la clase, no sin antes escuchar los cumplidos de algunos de los chicos, que a ella le hizo sentirse avergonzada.

-Parece que la señorita Hardware es muy popular- Dijo Rose pícaramente guiñándole el ojo, lo que a Riza le hizo ponerse mas roja de lo que estaba.

-No digas tonterías, ¡Rose! - Contesto nerviosa y mirando hacia otro lado, se topo con la mirada de un chico que le mando un bezo volador, Riza giro nuevamente la cabeza avergonzada y a eso Rose le provocó gracia y pensó que Riza era muy inocente para su edad.

-Riza te voy a presentar a unos amigos, pero son de el otro curso, seguro te llevas bien, así te haces mas amigos son chicos buenos, sobretodo Ed y Roy te morís con las payasadas de esos dos –Riza asintió, ambas chicas comenzaron a prestar atención en clase por si las retaban por estar hablando.

----------------------

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Roy.

En la mañana habían entrado los hombres que le venden droga a la casa de Roy, estuvieron negociando las drogas que le iba a comprar, como su padre estaba de viaje por un asunto de negocios, aprovechó también para que Nina se quedara en su casa por que no quería volver a la suya, puso la excusa de que Roy estaba solo y triste por lo que había pasado con sus padres y sus padres entendieron y además confiaron en Nina, ya que nunca los había decepcionado.

-Roy, ¿Terminaste con los señores?-Pregunto Nina media dormida recién se despertaba y quería hablar con su amigo

-Ya termine, Nina anda a la habitación, ya voy-Nina asintió y se fue a la habitación que había dormido la pasada noche, Uno de los hombres que estaba ahí sonrió y comenzó a decirle.

-Así que ¿Esa es tu noviecita? ¿O solo una con quien pasaste la noche? Si es la segunda, podrías dárnosla, esta muy linda la nena-Roy los miro con repulsión y rápidamente les mostró la salida para que se fueran de su casa antes de cerrar la puerta comento.

-¡Ella no es nada de eso!, es mi amiga, nadie habla así de ella, despídete de tu mejor cliente, voy a buscar a otra persona- rápidamente después de decir eso le cerro la puerta antes de que digan nada, Roy volvió con su amiga, la miro se había recostado, Roy a Nina le tenia mucho afecto, siempre fue una niña muy dulce y lo ayudo mucho, le estaba muy agradecido la consideraba su hermanita menor –Nina- Murmuro bajo, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miro le sonrió y comenzó a hablar

-¿Estas listo Roy?-Roy la miro y asintió, seguido de eso le dio la mano para que se levantara de la cama y emprendieran su rumbo.

-Vamos, Nina-Nina agarro su mano y se levanto, ambos salieron de la casa de Roy

------------------

Los chicos ya habían terminado con sus clases, era cerca del mediodía, Elicia se encontraba hablando con alguien por teléfono en el pasillo de su escuela.

-¿Como?, ¿Nina no volvió a casa?-se escucho decir a Elicia preocupándose.

-No te preocupes- Se escucho del otro lado de la línea –Nina me hablo y me dijo que estaba con Roy y como se que esta mal por que sus padres murieron y esta sola la deje-

-¿¡Los padres de Roy murieron!?-Havoc, Ed y Breda estaban a unos pasos de Elicia y escucharon ya que Elicia lo dijo en un tono muy fuerte

-Si Elicia ¿No sabias nada? Entonces será mejor que ustedes vayan a apoyarlo también ¿no crees?-Elicia no podía creer lo que escuchaba estaba totalmente sorprendida y confundida, colgó el teléfono y miro a los chicos asiendo una mueca como de estar totalmente desentendida del tema

-Chicos yo lo sabia- dijo Ed bajando la cabeza –No quise decir nada por que es tema de el discúlpenme- Rápidamente se adelanto Elicia

-No, Ed, esta bien, Nina esta con Roy-

-¿Nina?, Pregunto Ed extrañado.

-Si, parece que se entero y fue apoyarlo, chicos vamos todos con el a darle un ¡abrazó!- ,Rose y Riza llegaban y escucharon esto ultimo.

-¿Que le paso a Roy chicos?- pregunto preocupada la morena.

-¡Rose!- Elicia le agarro la mano a Rose y le contó brevemente lo que estaba ocurriendo

-No, puede ser.., ¿Cuando paso eso?- Pregunto preocupada

-No sabemos, Roy comenzó a faltar y no supimos mas nada de el hasta que hoy comento el profesor que tenia un problema personal-Se apresuro a decir havoc

-Bueno, entonces yo también los acompaño-

-Rose no quiero molestar, pero tenemos que hacer un trabajo urgente para mañana, se que delicado pero ¿Podes visitar a tu amigo mañana?, todos miraron a la rubia y ella se sintió perseguida, Rose rápidamente les presento a su nueva amiga.

-Perdón estabas acá y no te presente, chicos ella es mi nueva amiga Riza-todos comenzaron a saludarla y Havoc parece que quedo encantado con la chica la miraba embobado –¿Riza nos podes acompañar? ¡Por favor!, estaré solo un ratito y después vamos rápido a tu casa a hacer el trabajo ¿si? Riza miro a Rose y asintió con desgano, sentía que iba a estorbar ya que no conocía al tal Roy, pero como era urgente que terminaran su trabajo decidió acompañarlos, al decir esto ultimo Rápidamente se apresuraron a salir de la escuela, para ir a la casa de su amigo-

-----------------------------------

Winry estaba recostada en su pieza contando los azulejos de la pared

-Cuatrocientos noventa y ocho cuatrocientos noventa y nueve - ¡Ay! ¡Estoy harta! Me canse voy a levantarme, Winry había estado acostada desde el día anterior estaba muy cansada así que decidió levantarse e ir a tomar un jugo, cuando llego a bajo tocaron el timbre, rápidamente abrió la puerta ya que estaba cerca, se quedo pálida con lo que veía, sos ¿¡vos!?.

Continuara…

-----------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora:****Bueno, ¿Que decir? Mil que no actualizo.. Pero ahora estoy decidida a terminar este fic, por que es como un "asunto pendiente", así k en los próximos días estaré poniendo otro cap , espero k sigan leyendo la historia.. y que me sigan mandando comentarios, les agradezco a todos los comentarios que recibí, no dejen de mandarlos, me gusta saber sus opiniones, y me dan ¡animo! Mucho, nos vemos en la ¡ próxima!.**


	16. Una decepción

Adolescencia:

Capitulo:16 Una decepción 

Winry miraba asombrada al chico que se encontraba frente de ella, no entendía que era lo que hacia en su casa, estaba pensando en ese momento que si se había equivocado con el capas era un violador, acecino o un ladrón que sabia que era rica y quería entrar a robar a su casa, en la cabeza de Winry ya se estaban maquinando montones de cosas, pero se retracto lo pensó de nuevo y llego a la conclusión que ese chico tan bueno, amable, dulce y tierno no podría ser alguna de esas cosas, decidió confiar en el.

-¿Alphonse?- pregunto queriendo hacerle entender que no entendía que hacia el en su casa .

-Hola Winry- sonriéndole amablemente – me imagino que te estarás preguntando que hago acá yo ¿verdad?.

-Bueno si, no es que me molestes ni nada, pero ¿que haces acá? imagínate estoy sola en mi casa y apenas te conozco..- Paro abruptamente lo que estaba diciendo, Se había avergonzado – Perdón..- Winry bajo la mirada ya que se había sonrojado demasiado, alphonse lo noto y pensó que era adorable.

-No discúlpame a mi, se que es debido avisar antes de visitar a alguien, en realidad llame por teléfono ayer, le deje recado a una chica, dijo que era tu prima, pensé que te había comentado, si se que no sabias nada no venia, por si no se encontraba ninguno de tus padres, se que es incorrecto-Winry subió la mirada y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, ¡entra!, Alphonse- Winry comenzó a caminar guiando a su amigo hacia el living –Acomódate, ¿Queres tomar algo? Al negó con la cabeza, se le quedo mirando a los ojos a Win, ella se sintió incomoda y rápidamente se sentó enfrente de el.

-Me entere de lo que te pasó ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Por lo de la apendicitis? Estoy bien, digamos que tenía un poco de miedo, mitad por la cirugía mitad por la cicatriz, pero me encuentro bien-

-Me alegro mucho, Me preocupe cuando me contaron, la chica que me atendió me dijo que te habías metido en un gran problema por que te habías escapado del hospital,¿Es cierto eso? Si puedo preguntar- Winry se puso nerviosa con la pregunta tan repentina de Al.

-Este.., no digamos que no me escape, solo que fui a dar una vuelta-Al la miraba frunciendo el seño –Bueno digamos que solo me sentía ahogada y Salí a dar una vuelta – Winry no entendía por que le mentía a el después de todo ellos solo tuvieron una cita, no era que es su novio y que lo estaba engañando, pero en su interior creía que no era correcto contarle, además solo estaba omitiendo parte de la verdad.

-Bueno entiendo, no pregunto mas a ver si crees que te acoso- Winry se rió discretamente.

-No claro que no, nada de eso, me hace bien que alguien venga a visitarme, estaba muy aburrida- quedaron en silencio unos segundos, pero Winry lo termino proponiéndole a Al mostrarle su casa ya que es inmensa, Al le encanto la idea y rápidamente se levantaron de los sillones subiendo las escaleras.

////////////////////00000000000000///////////////////

Los chicos hacia quince minutos se encontraban tocando la puerta de la casa de Roy pero nadie respondía, como Ed tenia la confianza de entrar a la casa ya que era como parte de la familia entro por la puerta trasera, ya que siempre dejaban abierta, les dijo a todos que esperarían hasta que volviera, aunque Riza se sentía algo incomoda y se quería ir pronto y estaba diciéndole a Rose cada cinco minitos que se fueran, pero Rose insistía en quedarse, Riza espero unos minutos mas pero se cansó y se disponía a irse cuando vio algo que le hizo llamar la atención, una foto de un chico y sus padres ella le vea cara conocida.

-El es...-al instante se abrió la puerta que solo se encontraba unos pasos atrás de ella y eso la hizo asustarse, miro con grandes ojos a la figura que se encontraba tras ella .

-¡Roy!- Gritaron todos al unísono, era su amigo que se encontraba entrando a su casa.

-¿Chicos ? ¿que hacen acá..?-

-¿Como que hacemos acá?- dijo Ed molesto -Apoyarte somos tus amigos, Roy no quise estar jodiendo el otro día que te vi, por que era reciente y te conozco, se que querías estar solo, pero ahora vinimos a estar con vos y apoyarte- Roy sonrió tenia unos amigos de diez , todos fueron a abrasarlo fuertemente, cuando de pronto se escucho una voz decir.

-¡Vos! Vos fuiste el degenerado la otra vez- Riza miro desafiante a Roy quien la miraba sin entender, - Estoy indignada me voy- Roy vio que pasaba al lado de el y la agarro la mano.

-Discúlpame, pero no creo conocerte y tampoco creo que te aya echo "algo" para que reacciones así y "en mi casa" enfatizo y que me atropelles como una loca –Riza lo miro indignada, enzima que había actuado como un degenerado le decía eso y enzima que no la conocía, no podía ser mas descarado, lo miro endureciendo la mirada se soltó del agarre y rápidamente salio de esa casa, Rose no entendiendo lo que pasaba siguió a su amiga rápidamente.

-Roy ¿¡que le hiciste a esa chica!? Preguntaron al unísono los chicos, Roy los miro frunciendo el ceño y rápidamente contesto.

-Nada- Sin ninguna emoción, cosa que los chicos sospecharon ya que Roy era todo un don Juan –Bueno olvidémonos de esa loca,¿ Quieren tomar algo? Ed miro a su amigo parecía diferente, parecía estar bien, no parecía el mismo de el otro día será que ¿Había dejado esas porquerías? Recordó que Nina estaba con el y pregunto.

-¿Pero y Nina?, ¿Estaba con vos no?-

-Si, estaba conmigo, con respecto a eso después tenemos que hablar.. por ahora solo les digo que se fue, no me dijo a donde, supongo que a su casa o algún otro lado, no te preocupes esta mejor ahora-Ed suspiro estaba preocupado por que no la había vuelto a ver -Bueno ¡vamos a tomar algo! Chicos-Ed seguía sorprendido por el cambio de Roy ¿Que había pasado? Acaso se había consolado con Nina y de pronto empezó a maquinarse con que le había echo algo.. Pero rápidamente saco esa idea de la cabeza ¿Qué estaba pensando? Roy siempre trato a Nina como su hermanita, cuando se dio cuenta estaban todos en el living tomando bebidas y jodiendo, Ed rapido se dirigió con ellos.

////////////////////00000000000000///////////////////

Winry y Al se encontraban recorriendo toda la tremenda casa de Win, parecía que no se acababa mas, el recorrido termino llegando a la pieza de Win, ella le ofreció mostrarle el cuarto mas lindo de la casa, el asombrado por que mas que cuarto parecía otra casa diferente, tenia un ropero muy grande, una cama de dos plazas toda de color rosa y decorada con corazones, unos sillones y una mesita de te, una televisión plasma, computadora, un estante grandísimo con libros que parecían novelas, además de todo eso y mas, tenia muchas fotos de ella en su habitación, Al estaba fascinado nunca había visto algo igual .

-¡Wowwww, Winry ,que genial esta tu habitación!-Winry sonrió ante el comentario de Al, el de pronto la comenzó a ver fijamente, a lo que ella se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, vamos a la sala-se apresuro a salir de la pieza, a lo que Al se apresuro a tomarla de la mano, sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos ,Win estaba muy sonrojada y apenada y se sentía incomoda, no sabia que hacer o que decir, Al comenzó a pensar

–"Es hermosa"- mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, Winry apenas lo noto retrocedió un paso, a lo que Al la acorralo al lado de la puerta, no tenia escapatoria, Winry se sentía muy nerviosa, ella sentía mucha simpatía y cariño por Al, pero ella estaba enamorada de Ed, no podía corresponderle, Al cerro los ojos lentamente y deposito un beso, a lo que Winry no hizo nada para detenerlo ni para responderle, eso hizo que Al quiera seguir, pero en ese instante ella lo aparto y comenzó a decir

–Al, perdóname pero estoy enamorada de otra persona-Al en ese instante sintió que le arrancaban en corazón con las manos, sentía muy feo, el pensaba que ella sentía algo por el, pero se equivoco y hasta sentía algo por alguien mas, rápidamente se alejo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – Espera – lo detuvo -Al perdóname, pero no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, me caes muy bien ,no te vallas- le pidió, se sentía mal, no quería estar en ese momento ahí, pero se quedo, no quería perderla ,si se iba.. Perdería completamente a la chica que le gustaba, al menos si era el amigo tenia posibilidades de enamorarla, lentamente se giro y le mostró una sonrisa.

-Si, Win me quedo-Winry sonrió y pidió que fueran a la sala a ver una película de comedia juntos, el acepto, Winry le agarro la mano y partieron hacia a la sala.

////////////////////00000000000000///////////////////

Nina se encontraba en un casa extraña parecía ser como un club, caminaba lentamente viendo los números y viendo la hojita de papel que tenia 203 escrito, era un cuarto, lo estaba buscando, de pronto se paro abruptamente.

-Aca es-Se apresuro a abrir la puerta y a un hombre mayor se encontró.

-¿Vos sos Nina, la chica que llamo hace unas horas?-

-Si, soy yo- respondió rápidamente.

-Adelante- Nina camino hacia dentro de la habitación, pero parecía que habían varios hombres en esa sala además de el que la atendió en la puerta.

Continuara….

////////////////////00000000000000///////////////////

**Notas de autora: ¡Si! acá sigo NO abandone el fic, es un asunto pendiente y planeo ¡terminarlo! Ojala que les aya gustado y sepan perdonar la tardanza dejen comentarios es un echo que me animan a seguirlo así que miles y miles de gracias a las personas que me dejaron coments y a las que lo leen anímense y dejen un cometario aunque sea para insultarme por que tardo mucho en continuarlo jeje sin mas espero que sigan leyendo lo que escribo y por favor dejen comentarios que me hacen poner contenta se los aseguro n.n visiten mis otros fic que son cortos y no hace falta que esperen por que empiezan y terminan en un cap hace poco hize uno nuevo "mi unico amor" gracias**


	17. Un mal plan

Capitulo 17: Un mal plan

Riza caminaba rápidamente con cara de pocos amigos, Rose desde hacia quince minutos le preguntaba que había pasado con Roy para que se enoje tanto, Rose se canso perdió la paciencia, tomo de la mano a su amiga y la giro para que la mirara.

-Riza ¿Que es lo que pasa?- Riza la miro y bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento-Rose la miro sin entender ¿Por que se disculpaba? subió su mirada y miro de frente a su amiga, en su cara se notaba un leve sonrojo –Es que yo no soy así, no se por que icé eso, la verdad es que el no hizo gran cosa, digamos que fue un "accidenté", así que no se por que reaccione tan mal, Rose miro la cara de Riza y al instante le guiño el ojo a su amiga, Riza frunció el seño ante eso.

-Así que otras ves la hizo, Roy-

-Hizo.. ¿Que cosa? No te entiendo y ¿por que me miras de esa forma?-

-Que parece que gustas de Roy, Linda Riza – Esto su amiga lo dijo mas en tono de burla ya que no creía que en verdad fuera cierto, Riza giro y quedo a espaldas de su amiga.

-Yo tengo novio y en cualquier momento lo voy a ver de nuevo-Lo dijo secamente y con aparente enojo siguió caminando a lo que Rose quedo media confundida.

-Espera Riza- al darse cuenta que su amiga la estaba dejando atrás –No te enojes, ¡tenemos que hacer el trabajo de historia!.

////////////////////00000000000000///////////////////

Ed hace unos minutos había llegado de la casa de Roy, aunque los demás decidieron pasar la noche ahí el prefirió volverse, no deseaba dejar sola a su madre y su hermano en la casa, y además había visto que Roy se encontraba mejor y al día siguiente volvería a clases, Ed se encontraba recostado en su cama recordando a Nina, estaba preocupado por ella, por que no la había visto después de todo eso que paso, pero no quería llamar a su casa ya que pensaba que estaba muy enojada con el, es mas hasta preocupado por miedo a que sintiera odio, De pronto recordó a Win y por unos segundos se sintió mal, pero como siempre que sentía eso no le dio importancia, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a hablar por teléfono, pero el teléfono sonaba y sonaba y nadie atendía se extrañaba, ya que ella no podía salir a ningún lado por que estaba aun convaleciente y además tenia muchas mucamas se preguntaba –¿Habrá pasado algo?- miro su reloj, eran las seis de la tarde, no era muy tarde para ir a visitarla, salio de su cuarto y vio a su madre que se encontraba terminando unas riquísimas galletitas caseras.

-Mamá voy a salir, vuelvo a la hora de la comida, ¿o necesitas que te ayude con algo?-Trisha miro con una sonrisa a su hijo siempre tan atento y preocupado por ella.

-No Ed, no hace falta-Lo miro con una sonrisa dulce –Pero para el camino llévate una galletita para comer ¿si?-Ed la miro sonriendo con sus grandes dientes que se le veían.

-Mejor me llevo cinco para el camino, auque sean grandes son mi debilidad-Trisha se rió ante el comentario de su querido hijo, Ed se acerco a su madre y le deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla, diciendo las palabras –Te quiero mucho ma-Rápidamente tomo algunas de las galletitas y salio hacia la calle, trisha se lo quedo mirando y pensando.

-"Cada vez se parece mas a su padre-Y sonrió feliz

////////////////////00000000000000///////////////////

Al, iba caminando mirando hacia abajo, por lo que Winry le había dicho hace un rato estaba mal, sin embargo pasaron un lindo día juntos tomaron un te platicando de lo lindo y vieron una película que había terminado hacia cinco minutos, al terminarla se despidió al instante de ella, pero se sentía triste pensaba que si mejor seria que se alejara antes de que fuera peor, pero estaba convencido de que podría arreglar las cosas con ella, de que podría hacer que sintiera algo mas que amistad por el, En eso ve acercarse una sombra que se dirigía a el, y pensó de una que tenia tanto suerte ese día que capas que querían robarle, así que se puso a la defensiva, tomo un palo que se encontraba tirado en el piso y sin pensar lo ajito con fuerza pero la persona que se encontraba delante de el la detuvo rápidamente apenas se dio cuenta.

-¡Pero! ¿Que estas haciendo Al? ¡¿Estas loco?!

-¿Hermano? Lo siento, es que estoy medio aturdido aun.. y pensé que querías robarme, seria lo único que me faltara en este día.-Lo miro con el seño fruncido y pregunto rápidamente.

-¿Que te pasa hermanito?-Al bajo su mirada y soltó las palabras.

-La chica que me gusta me rechazo-Ed lo miro y cerro los ojos, se sintió mal después de todo era su querido hermanito.

-Al, no se que decir, lo siento-Pero ya habrá mas chicas en tu vida, se te pasara.

-Hermano vos no sabes lo que se siente-Cerro sus puños se había enojado, sentía que Ed era muy insensible -¿Sabes algo? yo me enamore sinceramente de esa chica y no es fácil olvidar, a vos por que nunca te paso, nunca te paso amar intensamente a alguien y menos que te desilusionen, al contrario lo que hiciste con Nina fue ¡Horrible!- Grito sin pensar, Ed bajo su mirada y Al sintió que había hablado de mas, estaba enojándose con la persona equivocada –lo siento Hermano, lo que necesito es estar solo y pensar, perdóname que me la agarre con vos, ya se me va a pasar-Luego de decir estas palabras Salio corriendo y pidió a Ed que no lo siguiera que necesitaba estar a solas, Ed por un momento pensó en seguirlo pero entendía a su hermano, tal como le paso a Roy, necesitaba estar solo, pensar y saber lo que haría luego de esta desilusión, sin mas siguió su camino aunque no muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, ahora con todo lo que le había dicho su hermano se sentía mas inseguro que antes.

////////////////////00000000000000///////////////////

Roy, Havoc, Breda , Falman y fuery se encontraban todos en la casa de Roy medio borrachos hablando de cosas sin importancia.

-Roy, hace mucho no tenes una novia, ¿Por qué no te conseguís a una? Pregunto Breda jodiendo, Roy pensó por unos minutos

-Quizás alguien mas haría que se olvidara de todo lo que estaba pasando y además todo eso de las drogas..

-Esta bien, Próxima victima, ¡la chica rubia que estaba hoy acá!-Los chicos abrieron grande los ojos y pensaron que si estaba borracho con lo que decía, enzima que lo trato re mal y enzima de todo ni la conocía, ni su nombre y quería enamórala, havoc rápidamente pregunto.

-¿Estas borracho no?- a lo que Roy frunció el ceño –No la conoces además quien sabe que le habrás echo para que te hablara así-.

-Si, si estoy borracho y ¿Qué tiene que no la conozca? Es re linda eso me basta y me gusta su carácter, ah y ¡no le icé nada!, Por lo menos que recuerde, sea como sea me gusta y caerá en mis manos- Los chicos lo miraron con cara rara, para estas cosas Roy se mostraba tan serio, enzima que era semejante idiotez según pensaban según amigos.

////////////////////00000000000000///////////////////

Ed había llegado a la casa de Win, rápidamente toco la puerta y le abrió una sirvienta, extrañado le pregunto.

-¿Hace rato, no había nadie acá? Por que llame por teléfono y nadie contestaba-

-Si jovencito, estaba la señorita Winry, no habrá contestado por que se sentía mal, yo y las demás mucamas recién llegamos, por que era nuestro día libre.

-Ah esta bien, Me gustaría ver como esta Winry, soy un amigo de la escuela-.

-No se si pueda recibirlo, pero voy a preguntarle, entre y espere en la sala .

-Si esta bien, la espero –Rápidamente la mucama fue en busca de Winry .

-Señorita Winry permiso- pidió y entro a su cuarto ,Win se encontraba en la cama recostada, -Hay alguien esperando por usted en la sala ¿puede atenderlo?-

-¿Quien es? Pregunto.

-Dice que es un compañero de escuela-.

-¿Compañero? ¿No será que es Ed? pensó y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala sin contestarle a la mucama.

Ed se encontraba mirando las fotos que estaban ahí, que nunca había percatado que estaban, eran muchas fotos de Winry con sus padres y parecía muy feliz.

-Ed- escucho por detrás, era Win que lo mira sonriendo, ella se acerco y abrazo a su novio –Te extrañaba que ¡bueno que viniste! – Ed le sonrió falsamente .

-Yo también te extrañe, ¿como estas?-.

-Muy bien, hace rato estaba viendo una peli con un amigo-Ed la miro extrañado .

-¡¿Estabas con un hombre sola en tu casa?! Pregunto enojado Winry al instante se dio cuenta del obvio enojo de Ed.

-No pienses nada raro, solo somos amigos y vimos una peli, le pedi que me acompañara por que estaba sola y aburrida, Ed no tenes que ponerte celoso, yo te amo a vos solo a vos-.

-Pero yo no estoy celoso, nada mas que no esta bien que estén un chico y una chica a solas sin nadie en la casa ¿no te parece mal eso? Winry lo miraba sin entender por que se ponía así, si no significaba nada para ella.

-Ed- Pero el no la dejo terminar.

-No esta bien será mejor que me vaya y hablemos otro día, nos vemos Winry.

-Pero no, por favor no te vallas enojado- comenzaban a salirle lagrimas de los ojos, estaba confundida con la reacción de el.

-No estoy enojado solo creo que mejor no fue buena idea venir, no me detengas por favor, el siguió caminando sin mirar atrás a lo que Win partió en llanto y se tiro en el sillón, Ed comenzó a pensar que no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero necesitaba aprovechar el momento que estaba en la casa, armar una escena, que ella se quede confundida llorando y el aprovechar y revisar el despacho de su padre, que conoció el día que el padre de Winry lo contrato como tutor, cuando llego al lugar entro sin pensarlo por suerte no estaba cerca de la pieza de Win, así no tenia que preocuparse de que ella lo viera, comenzó a buscar y buscar papeles a ver si había algo que le sirviera de prueba, hasta que encontró algo que nada tenia que ver con lo de su padre, pero le llamo terriblemente la atención, era una foto de dos niños chiquitos, su mama trisha y su padre, y los niños eran Ed y alguien mas, que no sabia quien era, no sabia si era Al o otra persona, le pareció muy raro que el padre de Winry tenga una foto de el, no entendía nada, se quedo minutos mirando la foto fijamente, como estaba tan concentrado, no escucho el ruido de la puerta.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces acá?-

Continuara…

////////////////////00000000000000///////////////////

Espero que les aya gustado este cap no tarde demasiado esta ves jeje, espero seguir así y bueno mil agradezco a las personas que me dejaron comentarios enserio que me apoyan para seguir este proyecto, sin mas hasta el próximo cap, dejen ¡coments!.


	18. Una rubia mas

Adolescencia:

Capitulo:18 :una Rubia mas

Sentados un grupo de personas le daban la bienvenida a la chica nueva, Nina miraba a todos lados, era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar así y se sentía fuera de lugar, al instante de llegar sintió ganas de irse, pero estaba haciendo eso por su amigo así que no se podía echar atrás.

-Hola, mi nombre es Nina..-con una pausa lenta y prosiguió – Y.. soy adicta a la droga..-todos aplaudieron brevemente ante la oración que se atrevió a pronunciar la nueva chica – Necesitó saber como salir de esto lo mas pronto posible por que siento que no solo me va a arrastrar a mi.. si no que va a arrastrar a todos mis seres queridos.-

-Viniste al lugar adecuado hermana Nina, nosotros te vamos a decir que hacer para que te olvides de esa droga maldita que nos hace que dependamos cada ves mas de ella.., la mayoría ya hace meses estamos sin tomar ni una gota.. así que podes confiar en nosotros. –

-Espero que sea así me cuesta mucho venir a un lugar así, muchas gracias desde ya- Nina tenia una sonrisa falsa ya que no quería encontrarse en ese lugar pero su amigo era mas importante, trataría de ayudarlo, aun estaba mal por lo de Ed pero ella nunca podría meterse en una cosa así.. Además eso haría que se olvide un poco de el.

-Pero.. ¿Qué estas haciendo se puede saber?- Ed estaba muy asustado al punto de que su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero al ver el rostro de la chica que se encontraba frente a el se sintió mas relajado y suspiro.

-¿Rose? ¿Qué estas haciendo acá?.-

-No.. Mejor dicho ¿vos que haces acá? Yo vine con Riza y me pidió que buscara algo que se olvido cuando me estaba mostrando la casa, se escucharon unos pasos y Ed pensó que seria Riza que buscaba a su amiga, rápidamente se apresuro a decir.

-Por favor ayúdame, después te explico, saca a Riza de acá- Rose frunció su ceja pero acato las ordenes de su amigo ya que confiaba en el, agarro lo que su amiga había dejado y se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente-

-¡Acá esta!- Grito con fuerza y nerviosismo.

-Gracias Rose, pero ¿pasa algo? Estoy acá no hace falta que grites.

-Perdón es que estaba pensando en algo- Riza comprendió que aun pensaba en su ex novio así que quiso cambiar de tema.

-Vamos a ver a Winry, mi prima, así te la presento ¿ Dale ?.

-Si dale, vamos- se dirigieron la habitación de Winry, Rose aun un poco asustada ya que nunca le toco vivir algo como eso, su amigo le tendría que dar muchas explicaciones cuando lo viera de nuevo.

Ed suspiro con calma y prefiero por el momento irse de ahí, aunque no perdería oportunidades para visitar el despacho del papa de Winry.

Winry se encontraba en su sillón mirando la Tv, se había calmado por lo de Ed, se sentía muy enojada con el, pensaba que como podía ser una persona tan idiota como para tratarla así si ella no había echo nada malo, odiaba la desconfianza que le tenia, después de todo ella tenia muchos amigos en su pueblo y acá no seria la excepción, escucho que tocaban a la puerta y se levanto a abrir y vio a su prima que le sonreía en forma de burla.-¿Se te ofrece algo prima?- Pregunto secamente.

-¡Hay prima! Solo vine a presentarte a una amiga ¿no vas a dejar que pase? no quería pero por respeto tuvo que dejarla pasar.

-Adelante- se aparto de la puerta y dejo entrar a su prima y a su amiga, Rose le sonreía amablemente pero Winry le respondió con una sonrisa falsa, cualquiera que sea amiga de su prima no seria una buena persona, pensaba. –Siéntense por favor, ¿te?,¿ café? ¿ Una bebida?, Rose negó con la cabeza.

-Te agradezco, con Riza ya tomamos un Te cuando llegamos, me contó que tuviste una operación hace poco, ¿como te sentís?-

-Prima, ella se llama Rose, va a mi colegio-

-Mejor.., gracias por preguntar ¿estas en mi mismo colegio?-

-Si, voy a tu colegio, y estoy orgullosa de el-

-No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de colegio, pero la verdad pensaba algo distinto la verdad es que es un buen colegio, bueno aunque mi recibimiento no fue el mejor jaja-recordando que los chicos la recibieron con un balde de pintura, las chicas la miraron sin entender.

- ¡Ahhh! ya se te llenaron de pintura el primer día, me entere por los chicos, Riza al escuchar lo que su amiga dijo se echo a carcajadas mientras Winry la miraba con cara de pocos amigos y Rose creía que su amiga exageraba, trataba de calmarla-Riza vamos, ¿me acompañas a la entrada? me tengo que ir.-

-Jajaja.. jjaja, bueno esta bien, vamos, le guiño el ojo a Winry y sonrió mientras la rubia la salía humo de la cabeza y maldecía que su prima este en su misma casa y enzima en su mismo colegio, rose antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Winry le dijo.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme pasar, espero que te mejores pronto- con una sonrisa amable en el rostro y dejo la habitación, Winry pensó que para ser amiga de Riza era muy amable, por lo menos aprecia, se quedo en silencio unos momentos y dijo en vos alta.

-¡Dejo que dejara de pensar en Ed aunque sea mi prima sirve para algo! Ja!-

Al día siguiente en el colegio todos los chicos asistieron a clase menos Nina, Ed siguió preocupándose a pero cuando entro Winry se olvido de todo por que no sabia que hacer con ella, había actuado muy mal sabia que era por su padre pero tenia que arreglar las cosas para seguir con su plan, Winry paso por al lado de el sin prestarle atención.

-Winry ¿puedo hablar con vos? Ella voltio la mirada y contesto secamente.

-No, Estoy ocupada-y siguió su camino a sentarse, Ed suspiro, Elicia llego tras eso, saludo a todos y miro a todos lados por que no encontraba a Nina, se sentó con Win y le pregunto a ella, Win no supo que decirle recordó en ese momento que Ed y ella estaban juntos y se imagino que estaría muy mal con eso y pensó en que tendría que visitarla para hablar con ella bien, cuando llego el profesor de la clase empezaron las clases al fin, parece que seria un día tranquilo.

Un rubio pensativo miraba en el techo de su aula, pensaba en su amor y se preguntaba que podría hacer para que se fijara en el, estaba decidido tenia que conquistar a Winry sentía que seria el amor de su vida, se sentía feliz estando con ella y pasando tiempo juntos, no podía olvidarse de ella fácilmente, Al no era de las personas que solo pensaba en si mismo pero en ese momento si lo hizo por primera ves no le importaba la persona de la que estaba enamorada ella si no que quería conseguirla para el, cuando despertó al fin se encontró de que llego el receso y se dio cuenta que no sabia nada de la clase del día así que comenzó a pedir la tarea.

Ed caminaba atrás de la rubia, ella lo ignoraba

-Por favor Winry no seas una niña caprichosa y escucha mis disculpas por favor-Pidió el Rubio y ella se paro de repente y lo miro con reproche.

-¿Te parece de niña caprichosa estar enojada por que su novio se comporto como un idiota? –

-Esta bien reconozco que me pase.. Ese día estaba un poco malhumorado, por favor perdóname- Ed miro a Winry haciendo puchero a lo que Winry soltó una risa

-Mmm si me invitas a algún lugar consideraría perdonarte-Ed sonrió

-Dalo por echo, te paso a buscar el sábado y te doy una sorpresa para compensarte-Winry sonrió contenta y pego media vuelta para ir con su amiga Elicia ya que aun no sabia nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Elicia tengo que contarte algo amiga-

-Yo también Winry estoy.. Confundida..-Winry no entendía de que hablaba y se preocupo.

-¿Te pasa algo malo?-

-No se si te conté que estuve enamorada de alguien, terminamos por cuestiones que no vienen al caso y creía que ya no lo amaba, pero cuando lo vi mi amor creo que renació por que me siento igual que antes extrañándolo y necesitándolo- Winry estaba sorprendida por lo que le contaba su amiga.

-Que lindo, que esperas tenes que recuperarlo-

-No es tan fácil Win, no creo que siga enamorado de mi la verdad-Winry sonrió picaramente

-Yo te voy a ayudar para que ese chico te vuelva a amar como que me llamo Winry Rockbell- Elicia la miro alzando la ceja, sonrió su amiga la había animado estaba contenta.

Roy caminando por los pasillos se sentía mal necesitaba tomarse algo para sentirse mejor, pero en el colegio tenia miedo así que trataba de olvidarse cuando vio a Ed en la cafetería.

-Ed,¿ puedo hablar con vos de algo importante?-

-¿Que pasa Roy?-

-Nina me contó todo... que es lo que esta pasando vos no sos así no te creo capas de jugar con sus sentimientos-Ed endureció la mirada y miro a su amigo.

-Si yo no me creía capas pero lo hice..- hubo un silencio, Roy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando sin duda su amigo estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Ed que es lo que esta pasando? -Ed se paro y se dispuso a ir.

-Lo siento pero ni a vos te puedo contar esto- siguió caminando sin mirar atrás y dejo a un confuso Roy con muchas preguntas.

Ed estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando vio a su amiga Rose, ella se quedo parada frente a el mirándolo y se acerco despacio, Ed ya se imagino lo que vendría, tendría que darle una buena explicación a la chica.

–A la salida de la escuela ¿podes pasar por mi casa?-Rose asintió con la cabeza y dejo atrás a su amigo por que escucho el timbre de nuevo a clases, antes de desaparecer completamente dijo.

-A la salida de la escuela te espero en la entrada -sin mas siguió su camino, Ed estaba extrañado era la primera ves que Rose se comportaba de tal forma con el, estaba pensando en decirle la verdad a ella por que sabia que podía confiar pero no estaba seguro tenia miedo, después de todo ella es amiga de la prima de Winry.

Roy se encontraba llamando a la casa de Nina antes de entrar de nuevo a clases, estaba preocupado por que no sabía nada de su amiga y no había asistido a clases ese día.

-Hola, ¿esta Nina?-hubo una pausa Roy se encontraba hablando con la mucama de Nina, -¿Cómo has dicho?- Se escucho luego y colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a ir.

A la salida de la escuela Winry se dirigió a la casa de su amiga Nina derecho a contarle lo que estaba pasando, en el transcurso se encontró con Al que le sonría tiernamente.

-Hola linda Win ¿que haces por acá?-

-Hola- le devolvió la sonrisa –voy a visitar a una amiga ¿vos?-

-Estoy cerca mi casa, ¿te acompaño?-

-Si, esta bien- los dos rubios caminaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, Al estaba contento de pasar tiempo con ella sin duda había escogido bien –Bueno yo me voy por acá nos vemos- Al siguió caminando sin darle importancia a lo que la rubia le decía, a Winry le sorprendió, cuando Al se detuvo abruptamente.

-Voy a hacer que te enamores de mi.. lo vas a ver..-Winry quiso decir algo pero no la dejo por que se echo a correr. Winry suspiro se sentía mal por el, tenia novio y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo por el o por nadie, siguió su camino, cuando llego a la casa de Nina toco la puerta aunque no habría nadie pero insistió hasta que le abrieron, la rubia se sorprendió al ver a ese chico en la casa de su amiga.

-¿Vos?-

Ed llegaba con su amiga a su casa, su madre no estaría esa tarde y su hermano le dijo que tardaría por que pasaría por lo de su amigo, así que estaban libres de hablar lo que quisieran, Rose se sentó en uno de los sillones muy callada desde que salieron del colegio y se cruzo los brazos y comenzó a hablar.

-Se que no me tengo que meter en tu vida Ed, pero estabas en la casa de mi amiga revisándole las cosas y quien sabrá quien te habrá echo entrar, aunque tengo entendido que le das clases a Winry ¿no?, Me contó Riza, pero igual me parece muy raro todo ¿Qué esta pasando?- Ed se lo pensó dos beses antes de contarle a su amiga pensó por un momento que le diría la verdad, pero se retracto y le comenzó a decir lo que le vino a la mente en ese momento.

-Mira, Winry y yo estamos saliendo, ella cuando estábamos en su habitación me pidió por favor que le buscara algo que se llevo su papa, eso es todo, perdón si te hice preocupar, no pasa nada- Rose se paro frente a el y se acerco tanto que Ed se puso nervioso.

-Pero ¿por quien me tomas? Yo se.. Que entre vos y Winry hay algo es obvio todos lo deben saber, pero no se por que Ed.. me parece que me estas mintiendo lo veo en tu cara y además no son coherentes las cosas que decís me esperaba mas de vos la verdad, Ed no entendía como podía hablarle así ella no era así, Rose se acerco cada ves mas a el con cara de enojada hasta que los sorprendió alguien, era el novio de Rose que la había seguido hasta ahí.

-Pero ¿Qué haces acá vos?-

-Viendo como te vendes.. sos una..-Ed se estaba comenzando a enojar por las acciones del chico.

-¿Como entraste a mi casa? no te admito que le hables a Rose así, ubícate.

-No sos nadie para admitirme o no admitirme- rápidamente le da un golpe en el mentón provocando que Ed sangre, Ed se levanto y le devolvió el golpe y Rose se estaba asuntando cada ves mas.

-Basta, estoy harta de vos ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar en paz?, no soy tu novia y no lo voy a ser nunca mas y que te quede bien claro, Rose salio de ahí llorando y corriendo sin mirar atrás, su ex novio casi lo siguió pero lo detuvo Ed.

-Necesito hablar con vos, pero sin peleas-

Rose caminando por la calle sin saber que hacer estaba cansada de que su ex novio la persiguiera y enzima se había paliado con alguien que le tenia mucho cariño, no deseaba hacerle mal a nadie, caminando llego a la casa de Riza, vio a alguien tocando su puerta una chica muy linda y elegante pensó que podía ser un familiar y la saludo.

-Hola ¿estas buscando a alguien?.

-¿Sos la sirvienta? la chica la miro de arriba abajo con una mirada arrogante.

-No, soy amiga de Riza, ¿vos sos un familiar? -La chica frunció la ceja, no podía creer como alguien así podía ser amiga de Riza.

-Yo soy su mejor amiga y permiso-Entro a la casa y le cerró la puerta en la cara

-¿De verdad será su mejor amiga?..-

Continuara…


End file.
